Hellsing's Agent
by papern00b451
Summary: At that very fateful night when dusk waned, the Midoryia residents faced a serial killer that brought terrible misfortune onto them. Before brink of death, a mysterious woman arrived at the scene and rescued the one remaining survivor...but with a price. Now, the boy needed to prove himself that he can be part of their organization and simultaneously being the hero he always dream.
1. A Horrible Night

**Hellsing's Agent**

* * *

Lying down on my bed and thinking to myself on what my future would be. It had been two months after being diagnosed as Quirkless. How could I ever be a hero like All-Might if I don't have power? Could I save someone? Could I defeat a villain? Maybe… just maybe, if I learn and work hard enough, I could be one.

"Izuku dear, are you still thinking about…you know." Looking back at my mom who was tucking me to bed, she looked at me worriedly after I found out of my results.

"No mom, it just…can I really be a hero?" Asking her if I ever could be one, my mom paused hesitantly and uncertain about what should she say next.

"I'm sure of it Izuku, I am certain you can be one." Hearing her hurtful voice that sounded like it was overflowing with guilt. I knew she wasn't being honest with me.

"But I really wanted to be a hero! I mean how could I be a Pro-Hero even though I don't have a Quirk?" The dam that was built inside of me started to leak, my eyes begin to water of knowing there was no hope for me in the future on ever becoming a great hero like All-Might.

"Honestly honey, I'm not so sure of myself. I am so certain that you might inherit mine or your father's Quirk but not like this. There is a possibility you could achieve your dreams but it's very far away from you." Heard her saying that in front of my face, my heart shattered into tiny pieces that my dream to be a hero was beyond unachievable and no way to get there at all.

"Oh…I see now." Gripping onto my sheets and my tears staining the cloth, I was about to give up till my mom said this.

"But there is always hope sweetie. Just keep on running towards that dream and you will be the greatest hero around the world. Even if it's far, you will someday still be a hero if you keep running towards it."

"Really?" Looking up to her as my tears stop dripping, she gave me the warmest smile to me. Knowing I can do it.

"Yes sweetie, just don't give up your dreams that easy." Giving a quick kiss on my forehead and tucking in my sheets, she slowly closed the door while giving out her one last smile.

"Goodnight Izuku."

"Night mom."

* * *

" _I will someday be the Number One Hero like All-Might mom! Would it be great to save someone with a smile?"_

" _That's right sweetie! Oh no, a villain held me captive! Help me, my hero!"_

" _Pro-Hero Izuku to the rescue!"_ Rewinding the video that gave Izuku so much hope during the start of his fourth birthday, it was this very moment that gave my son his dream to be like All-Might after re-watching All-Might's debut.

Was it a good idea to encourage him further? My son couldn't fight a villain head-on without any sort of power and he wouldn't easily be accepted as a hero from his Quirkless status.

 _*Tap!* *Tap!*_

Soon, my eyes start to water for being a failure of a mother on encouraging him to take a risky path than making him face the harsh reality that was in front of us.

 _*Bang!* *Bang!*_

Why should I-…what was that?

Heard popping noises coming outside, I held back my tears and getting up to see what was causing that commotion. Exiting the living room, I went to a nearby window and…

Oh no…

Peeping through the window curtains, I saw something that made me want to hurl and covering my mouth in mortifying horror on what I saw.

* * *

Hehehe! What a perfect spot and fresh meats to show my fantastic debut to the world!

Lowering my lil' berretta and pulling out a certain transcript from eating, ripping that salaryman apart…which I think he was Hirashi-what his face?

Forget the miserable meat bag, that cunt was dead already and I got his address on where he was going. To spice things up, he was going to visit his family back in Japan. What a fortunate coincidence I stumble upon! Maybe I might pay a visit to them on giving them my condolences.

Either fucking them or munching them, I'm not so picky about it if you ask me. Speaking of munching, I smell the raspberry liquid under my feet with their intestines and organs scattered across when my ghoulified minions broken through their doors. Painting the walls with their fresh tasty blood!

"What-WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS VILLAIN!?" Grinning happily when I saw my dead servants dragging an old man out from his apartment room, knowing my undead minions were smart enough to save me some supper after all.

As the middle-aged guy got close to my space while seeing him pissed his pants by my bloody artwork here, I gave him my sincerest apology for eating them alive and turning some of them into my personal cannon-fodders.

"Oh don't worry, the cops and those weak ass Pro Heroes will arrive here just any minute now to arrest me. Don't worry about it."

"Hold on, you're surrendering that easily?" Smirking on what he said while showing off my toothy smile, he doesn't know what I'm planning for them.

"Nope, I'M LURING THEM TO MY TRAP!" Opening my jaws wide, I shot my teeth down and chopped off part of his neck where blood sprayed everywhere on my face while his scream became music to my ears.

Watching him twitch slightly while his eyes were rolling up from eviscerating his neck apart, my veins pulsed violently and my body was hungry for flesh, ripe flesh to consume!

Ripping out his arm like a bottle cap, I suckled every last of drip blood from his veins till it ran dry. Not satisfied enough, I plunged my fist into his chest. Tearing through his muscles, bones, and veins till I found his heart that was still beating inside. Ripping it out like the game from Mortal fucking Kombat, I shove the muscle organ into my mouth and chomping it down as if it was beef.

Dropping the dead old fucker as he was already dried up, things are turning up great for me. Possibly, I might form my own vampire cult to make these humans worship me as their new lord!

Joyfully grinning of such sight and smelling the poor saps who are cowering in terror like cattle, this was going to be a fun day for me!

* * *

 **[Izuku]**

Cowering under my bedsheets from the screams and gunshots that were coming outside, I held tightly onto my blanket hoping All-Might will save us from this villain attack!

As I cry on wanting the noise to stop, I felt my blanket was torn away from me. Looking up, I see my mom was panicking in absolute fear and her face told me that we need to hurry.

"We need to go now!" As she grabbed my wrist, we hurriedly exit out of my bedroom to the dark living room. Nearing to the closet, my mom gently nudged me towards it. Her voice filled with uncertain fear and her green eyes glancing at me worriedly.

"Izuku, please don't make a sound or move when you're inside. No matter what, do not leave it. I'll find my place to hide, so, please… don't go anywhere." Gulping to myself, I hesitantly follow my mom's words and got inside the closet where we store our silver utensils or clothes, my heart raising in terror from not knowing what was going to happen to my mom.

Closing the doors where I only see small slits to show what was happening outside while being covered in clothes to hide my presence, mommy walked away from me and going into a spot where she can hide.

Then it happened…

The door burst open as splintered wood and broken glass went flying everywhere in the living room. Hearing her scream made me cry in horror as I couldn't clearly see what was happening by the dust covering my view.

When the dust settled down, my heart was raising fast when I saw my mommy getting pinned down by these zombie looking people with their eyes glowing sickly red.

Her face filled absolute terror and tears spilling from her eyes. I want to save her, but I couldn't do anything!

Soon I heard gentle footsteps and saw a man adorned in black approached our living room. He looked like a foreigner but something was off about him. His eyes glowed blood red with lustful thirst inside and rows of sharp teeth that look like it came from a shark.

Could it possibly be his Quirk?

His hand was carrying a gun and his body…oh God, he was covered in blood and grinning sadistically. I want to scream, but I covered my mouth from not getting noticed from them.

Holding my mouth tightly while tears leaking out from my eyes, I noticed the villain made a quick glance towards my direction. Almost made my heart stopped if I was discovered. Luckily, he looked away from me and deeply stared at mom with unholy malevolence.

"Ms. Inko if I recall correctly?" His smile was twisted and felt unspeakable. I try to move but I couldn't as fear paralyzed my body. All I can do was watch and hope someone would save us while my mother cried in horror.

"What do you want?!"

"Oh nothing, I just found your address from this man I beheaded when I rummaged through his stuff." Wait, what does behead mean and who was he-

Holding my stomach tightly, I saw him pulled out a severed head from his coat and made me almost want to hurl. I don't know who it was but my mother knew him and she cried heavily on what she saw in horror.

"Hi-Hisashi-HISASHI, HONEY! YOU KILLED HIM!" Hisashi…hold on. Dad? He killed my father?!

"Damn right cunt, I found him he was going back to visit you fucks to cheer up your damn brat and you. For that, I gave you my condolence for this cunt's death." He…he actually killed dad, my father who I never have seen him in my entire life. Seeing him smugly throwing the head at her as it smeared blood over her face, I couldn't help but feel my soul crack from witnessing that.

The buildup in my heart was about to burst and my soul was spiraling out in grief that he was dead. For that, I will never know who he was or what kind of father he was. Trying to not cry in terror from learning this discovery, I saw him turn his eyes towards me.

Freezing from my spot, I saw him looking back at me devilishly and grin morbidly as he actually knew where I was. He doesn't know I was here, does he?

"But first, we need to perform an ordeal if he wants to show himself. This will be a fun moment for your child on what he's going to see." As he looked back at my mom, mommy turned back to my direction one more time and cried not to come out.

"No!"

"Oooh, he will come out on what am I going to do you, for he will learn what sex looks like. REMOVE HER CLOTHES!" The zombies then immediately begin to rip apart my mother's clothing as she screamed in horror on what was going to happen to her. My heart sank deeper and I need to do something!

Looking anywhere if there was something to protect myself, I saw a glass case of silver knives that were stored inside. Maybe there might be a chance to save her!

"Time to meet my crotch! If you want to save your mother, come out now or I'll violate her!" Heard him dropping his pants, I ignore him and quietly getting the knives out from the box.

"Well, it looks like your time is up, time to feel my dick, you whore!"

Gently opening the case, I grab a pair of sharp-looking knives and trying to hold my tears back for them not to hear.

"NOO!" Turning back when my mom yelled in pain, I saw something that permanently seared into my brain and forever plaguing my mind in the years to come.

I saw her naked...violated by that man who was holding her down by those creeps. Her cries blackened my mind. The surge of anger clouding my head, my heart boiling in rage when I saw him pull out a knife and was about to stab her from doing the "thing" from inserting his thing on her.

I need-

"No!"

Do-

"Don't!"

SAVE HER!

"Izuku!"

Jumping out from the closet and holding a pair of knives in my hands. I cried in unspeakable rage as I was about to throw the knife as this villainous scum!

About to fling it at him, I was later stopped when I felt something cold wrapped around my wrist and neck. It was chocking me tightly and picking me up from the ground.

"Psyche. looks like you failed the test after all. Meet my personal ghoul!" Slowly turning my head back and trying to breathe from the suffocation, I saw a zombie gripping onto my neck tightly with unspeakable strength.

"Well, I was going to leave you two after I finished banging your mommy…but it looks like your emotions taken control over you. So here's your punishment." From the inhuman speed that my eyes couldn't catch his movement, I heard a bang echoed across the room and saw him pulled a gun out of nowhere. Soon I felt pain…then numbness when I feel my blood was leaking out from my chest.

When the zombie let go of my neck, I dropped onto the ground like a ragdoll, and only looking back to see my mother cried out to me. Only to hear the horrid sounds fading and the noise becoming dull each second I lie here.

"IZUKU!" I try to get up and try to stop the villain, but my body wasn't responding to me and the only thing I could do was to stare at the horrible scene. Where I see him grab onto my mom's neck and force her to look at the monster!

"We're not done yet missy and got something special for you!" A shot rang out once again as I hear more screaming, her cries for help, and the pain that overwhelmed my ears…

Yet I couldn't save her…

"You like it don't you and you're bleeding all over me! One more bullet to the brain and you're out bitch!"

I couldn't do it…

"But there's one thing I enjoy…is to see what happens if I shot the lad in the head?" This can't be happening…

Glancing at the man one more time while my life was seeping away on how useless I am. I saw him pull out the gun and giving out his wretched grin at me. My mother tried to speak out but her voice was dying in my ear.

"Please don't…"

This was it, the useless Deku from Kacchan's insults were now so true on what was happening here. His words rang out in my head to face the truth on what I'm truly am.

You are useless Deku, you can't do anything…

You can't save your dad…

You can't save your mom…

You can't save yourself…

You can't save anyone…

I truly am useless.

Accepting my faith and closing my eyes to end this pain, I heard the maniacal laughing from the monster from seeing the act I was doing and insulting me like a dog I was.

"Haha! You truly accepted your pathetic death after all. So here's your bullet as your reward." Embracing my end, I gripped my fingers tightly to meet my next life or ascend to heaven for my soul to rest. Hoping I can see my dad and mom again on where soul my takes me.

"Say goodbye bra-!"

 **KABOOM!**

Slowly opening my eyes to see if I was dead, the monster who was about to shoot me got torn to shreds with the many pieces of his body scattered across the room, only leaving a sickly red paste which mysteriously catches on fire as blue flames immediately incinerated his remains into dust.

What…what happened?

Trying to lift my head to see what was in front of me and felt the dust covering my body, I heard soft footsteps approaching us and I look up to see another stranger. I couldn't see who it was, but I could tell this person was a girl and her eyes gleam deadly red that almost felt like an unspeakable monster in front of me.

Who was she?

* * *

 **[Few minutes ago]**

Standing atop on a very tall skyscraper, I look down below me to see the many Japanese residents peacefully going by their daily routine in the nightlife and oblivious of the dangers that lurked here. However…

 _"Seras, did you locate the vampire who is slaughtering the residents in Musutafu?"_ Hearing Lady Integra's frail voice through my earpiece, my instincts kick in and I smelled the warm flesh of every single human being down at the streets. My red eyes zoomed around me and the sweet aroma smell of blood tickled my nose.

Feeling the cold wind blowing through my blonde hair and the air touching my undead flesh, my sight began to fly throughout the city to pinpoint where my pathetic target was heading at. A few kilometers away, I found the bloodthirsty bastard on where he was running off to.

 **Did you find the vampire that is causing a nuisance in this city, love?**

 _Yeah Pip, he's approximately somewhere six or twelve klicks away from me. I already saw him near the apartment complex which is a bad sign._

 **Well shit, let's hurry up before innocent civilians get killed or turn into a godforsaken ghoul.**

 _On it._

"Target sighted Ms. Integra. I'm en route for my prey!" Sprinting through the night in which the human eye could not see me. I flew through the wind and blending within the darkness. Unslinging my old Anti-Midians cannon which was loaded with silver 13.7mm cartridges; for this will be up close and battle personal when I get there.

Sniffing the air one more time, I smell fresh blood began to spill and hear the popping sounds of gunfire as screams of terror resonating out from the apartment block.

Hearing their pleas for salvation, I pushed myself harder to go faster and hoping there were any survivors that I could save.

Almost near to my destination and smelling the fresh scent of blood becoming a lot stronger with their voices slowly getting replaced with emotionless moans, I prepared for the worse that no one survived from the onslaught.

Landing atop of a tall building that gave a clear view of the apartment complex, I look down to see the parking lot was painted with mutilated corpses and blood splattered everywhere on the walls. Confirming my fear that I was too late to save the residents here and I could hear sirens almost nearing to the apartment.

Better hurry before any officials get torn apart by the fact they don't know how to deal with one and not spreading the word that vampires due exist in this era of fancy suit getup heroes I'm now living in.

Lifting up Harkonnen up and adjusting my sights to pinpoint where my prey was located. I found the target who was inside one of the apartment rooms and doing…oh no.

I saw the horrid monster molesting a young woman while in the process shooting her in the torso and a boy bleeding out, traumatized on what was happening to his mother. Memories begin to flood back to me and the nightmare that always haunted my mind.

The man who committed this atrocity, the person I saw before…could it-

 **Stay focused Seras. I know you're remembering something unpleasant in your past, but we have a job to do here. Don't stall now as the child and the mother are still very much alive!**

Snapping out of it from remembering that terrible memory, I clenched my teeth tightly in sizzling rage and my eyes aim directly at the unholy monster.

Lifting up my 30mm cannon with my undead strength, I pointed the barrel on where the target was standing as the shell will penetrate through the apartment walls. I have one thing to say.

"DIE!" A loud boom and bright flash of light ignite out from my gun; the shell soon flew directly at the target's chest in high velocity. The bastard was about to pull the trigger on the child's noggin, but soon found a silver shell completely shredding apart his chest, turning him into a pile of heaping flesh.

Soon, the dimly blue flames engulfed his corpse and incinerating him into ashes. The undead ghouls who were under him later joined as their souls were now free from his grasp which they can leave to the afterlife.

When the undead horde and the vampire disintegrated into a mere pile of white ash, I hastily jumped off the lengthy building I was standing on and sprinting towards the two remaining survivors who are barely clinging onto dear life.

Going inside the entrance where the door was missing, the ashy remains of the vampire, and his ghouls were scattered across the living room when the dead vanished from existence. I saw the wife and her son lying there with their life hanging by a thread.

Heading towards the green-haired mother and checking her condition, I almost choke in disgust on what the vampire did to her. She was stripped naked without any kind of dignity and her chest was riddled with bullet holes from the sadistic game she went through.

Her breathing was steadily declining as her vitals begin to drop from the blood loss and some of the bullet wounds puncturing her lungs to make it harder for her to breathe. Her face cried in pain from the terrible experience she went through and relief that the nightmare was already over for them.

" _Who…are…you?"_ Slowly turning her green eyes at me while showing her gorgeous body that was ruined by her own blood and wounds, I introduce myself to her while giving her final rite.

"A person who should be here sooner to rescue you… but I was too late." Trying to bottle up my emotions and not showing my guilt from seeing this familiar act that was committed here. Her voice became raspy as she was struggling to give her final wish to me.

" _Thank…you…P-please…save…my son."_ With that, she lied there unmoved and her eyes rolled as her soul passed from her tortured body. The only one left alive here was her son who was still bleeding heavily by the gunshot wound.

A moral dilemma stir in my mind on what I should do. Leave him here and let him die? But that will go against the promise she gave me and I'm not that cruel either. Should I take him to the hospital? But that already be too late as he will die in my hands by blood loss.

But if he miraculously survived, that only left him scarred and ruined without a family to take care of him. I don't want to give him the same experience I went through within the orphanage where no one understood the pain that I've been through.

What should I do?

 _Pip, I need your help. The boy already lost a lot of blood and taking him to the hospital would already be too late. If he somehow magically survived, he will go through the same hell as I did._

 **Well seeing those options hold a lot of pros and cons, but I think I have a better solution for him.**

 _Like what?_

 **Sink your teeth into him.**

 _Wh-What?! But Pip, Lady Integra will get a little upset if he joined our-_

 **Then vouch for him, if he has the potential. Let him join our agency or let him die here, your decision Ms. Victoria.**

Hearing Pip's words, I reluctantly look back at the child with his life slowly draining away. Should I do it to save him? Did he have the potential to impress Lady Integra on allowing him to work under her organization?

Hesitant and pondering if I should let the child join. I noticed something lit in the living room and saw their personal computer was still running.

Curious, I headed towards it and giving me a clue on the boy's background if he has a good uprising or not. Getting a clear view on the screen, it was a personal video that labeled as "Izuku's Fourth Hero Birthday."

Clicking on the video, it soon showed a recorded film of the green-haired boy who joyfully grinning towards the camera while wearing his All-Might outfit with a round cake next to him. Happily bouncing around like any child would do.

" _Pro Hero Izuku, do your smash on those candle lights to stop those burning buildings!"_ Giving out a warmest grin to the camera that looks so childish yet so innocent, it almost made my heart felt so warm on watching what the boy was doing. He happily nods his head to her mom and letting out an impersonating shout of All-Might that made me crack a wide grin.

" _Texas Smash!"_ Clapping his hands together, he goofily blows out the candles like if he was doing those Smash techniques that the Number One Hero would always do. Next, it showed me who the boy was and his motivation for why he wanted to be a hero.

" _So what do you want to be Izuku?"_

" _To be a Pro Hero like All-Might!"_

" _Why do you want to be a hero?"_

" _To save people and to give hope to them!"_

This really touched my heart on how so innocent this boy was and how happy he was, they soon start to play together like how child and mother would do as they later start running around the living room.

" _I will someday be the Number One Hero like All-Might mom! Would it be great to save someone with a smile?"_

" _That's right sweetie! Oh no, a villain held me captive! Help me, my hero!"_

" _Pro-Hero Izuku to the rescue!"_ After saying that, the video finished playing and giving me the warmest feeling that I never felt.

Looking back at the boy who was named Izuku, I hesitantly think this over and maybe it wasn't a bad idea to take him with me.

 **You finally made your decision for him, right?**

 _Yes, I will let him walk in the shadows like I do and be a part of Hellsing itself. I see he has the potential inside and what his purpose is._

 **So let's do it then.**

Walking towards the green-haired child, I hear sirens and flashing lights of red or blue coming outside. The police, medics, and Pro Heroes are here.

"Police! Put your hands-"

But it will be too late to find us when they reach the building…

* * *

 **[Naomasa Tsukauchi]**

Heard disturbing reports and many calls from witnesses of a massacre happening near an apartment complex, we were immediately dispatched to see what was what and checking the crime scene with Pro Heroes following behind us to apprehend the suspect if things get hairy.

"So another serial incident right?" Talking to the driver while holding a folder that has many detail accounts of an unknown serial killer who left out blood written words on the walls and corpses mysteriously disappeared when the police arrived at the murder scene, the driver let out a peeved sigh to me that the murderer was still running amok in the streets.

"Please don't remind me, the serial killer murdered or possibly kidnapped one hundred victims and yet we didn't catch him in the past month. Like how the hell he escaped our grasp while slipping under the Pro Heroes' radar?" I pondered the same question as well. It was possible this person's Quirk made it hard to find evidence on where the serial killer would strike next.

But that was a simple idea I made up to do how badly the situation was becoming as we never caught the killer.

"Alright, we are here Naomasa." Nodded to my co-worker. We step out from our police car and soon greeted by a disgusting sight of crimson blood with torn organs riddle the asphalt floor. I already have seen this the fourth time, but my stomach couldn't help it from seeing the gruesome scene once again.

Holding my vomit back as I don't want to lose my lunch, I then proceed to walk carefully through the gory scene and pulling out my gun if the suspect was still here.

Nearing the second apartment complex, I heard hissing noises coming on the second floor of the building. Holding my gun tightly, I gesture the Pro heroes and my fellow police officers to keep quiet as the killer might be here.

Walking up the stairs silently, we stop when we reach the apartment room that was making the sound. Like the rest of the apartment rooms, the door got busted open.

Readying ourselves to apprehend the murderer, I raise my hand upon counting to three.

One.

Two.

Three!

"Police! Put your hands up!" Barging inside and searching through every room if the suspect was still here, but sadly though, no sign of the killer but a woman who lie there deceased. By mere observation, she looked like she got shot and raped by the murderer which was an unfortunate sight to see.

Strangely though, the living room was mysteriously covered in ashes and the suspect's gun lying on the floor.

Damn it, the suspect probably escaped.

Letting out a sigh and trying to reconsolidate with my mind, I walk outside to get a breather on how stressful this day was, looking up the sky to see the beautiful full moon in full display shining down upon the city.

Taking a deep breath and doing my best to relax, this case was becoming a lot harder to discover who the murderer was and what his or her purpose was.

For a second, I thought I saw something moving among the skies?


	2. To have a Curse

Waking up from that vivid nightmare, I thought to myself that I would wake up in my room and seeing my mom again. Sleeping normally and nothing ever happened. Counted every single pulse that bumped in my chest, I waited for relief.

But I was wrong.

I see the light surrounding me from every corner. There was no one else here but myself. A white room full of nothingness that I can only describe. Yet I still can hear her cries ringing into my ears and the pain to see her suffer by that… that monster.

"Hello, Mom? Are you here?" trying to call someone out in this empty field I am standing on. I look around to see if mom was here and that nightmare I had was just a dream.

"Anybody?" Doing my best to find someone here, but there was no to speak to and no one at sight. Her screams tearing my mind apart as I cannot see where she was!

"Mom?" My eyes soon begin to leak as I don't want to be alone here forever. Was somebody here? Am I truly alone here?

"Please. I need to know if my mother is okay!" No response.

I need to know!

"Please! Anyone!" Clutching my chest to hold back my despair, I need to know if my mom was okay.

Sniffing and reflecting on what happened. Did it really happen? Did I lose my mother from that monster and that I actually died? Am I the only one to hold these painful memories?

I'm all alone…

"You are not alone Mr. Izuku." Surprised that someone was here, I look up to see a blonde-haired woman who wore a yellow dress stand in front of me. Her blue eyes mournfully gaze at me like she knew what truly happen to me.

"Please, lady! What happened to my mom?!" I needed to know if my mother was okay and the scene I saw didn't happen. But the look in her eyes, it told me something else.

"I'm sorry Izuku, she didn't…make it, and the thing that attacked you, it happened. I try to save her but… I'm so sorry." Seeing guilt overwhelming her face and her fist tighten in regret. I couldn't hold it any longer as blistering tears spread from my cheek and down to my shirt. Knowing the fact that I don't have the power to save her!

Kacchan was right. The doctor was right. The kids and the adults were right. I'm utterly useless to save her!

Falling to my knees, I cried mournfully as I finally acknowledged that I'm a complete useless failure and I couldn't be the hero I always dream of, it was all a lie now when my mom died by that disgusting bastard!

I want her to be alive as I will know this was all a horrible dream that my twisted mind was making all this up, but the truth was still there. Why couldn't it be me instead of her!

Before my anger burning inside of me, I felt a pair of gentle arms wrapped around my waist in a warm embrace.

"You are not alone my dear child." I notice droplets of tears dropping on my shoulders, heard the mysterious lady sniffing behind me and I feel this sudden warmth flashing through my body.

"I lost my family by criminals while I cower behind the closet. I felt powerless as I watch them desecrate my own mother in front of my own eyes." Feeling sympathy for this stranger and my own regrets being lifted out from my chest as I don't feel so alone anymore…I feel so warm, her tender hug. Closing my eyes, I felt comfort.

"You are just like me when I was young. I don't want you to follow the same dreadful path that I walked." Feeling her warm breath breathing closely to my neck, she then whispered to my ear as her voice filled with mercy.

"I'm deeply sorry… Izuku." Before I know it, I felt something lunged into my neck deeply and my eyes widened in terror.

* * *

 **[Reality]**

"WUAHHH!" Shooting my body up while my heart beating fast like a drum by that terrifying dream I had. I open my eyes while my body shaking from her teeth piercing through my neck, feeling her saliva and my blood trickling down on my skin.

Getting a grip with my thoughts, I look around to see I wasn't in my bedroom anymore but rather in a chilly, dark dungeon with cold, grey granite covering the walls. Hanging above me, I saw a chandelier glistering brightly as it mutely hung without words.

Blinking my eyes, I feel relieved… and restrained?

Checking my body and feeling my spine cracking up like I didn't move for weeks. I glance down to see I'm wearing brightly colored pajamas and my skin was porcelain pale like I didn't step out from the sun for a while.

Now for the closure part, I bitterly stare to my chest to see if the bullet hole was there. My chest beating fast as my hand gingerly yet slowly touching the spot where I got shot, giving me a sense of dreaded fear from not knowing if it actually happened or not. Praying it was all a dream that played in my head.

Touching the wound where I thought the bullet had landed, I only felt my dried skin touching my flesh. No hole. No blood or cotton. No nightmare.

It was all a horrible dream.

It was all a bad dream-

"Oh you are awake, well that's good." Widening my eyes from hearing that familiar voice, I turn to see the same woman who was in my dream that bit me, sitting calmly in her chair with her blue tranquil eyes staring down at me patiently that betrayed the eeriness of this room I am in.

I blinked at her.

She blinked back.

…

"Wh-WHO ARE YOU?!" Freaking out that she was actually here and appeared out of nowhere in this room, but then something crawled up in my mind.

"H-hold on a minute, did you really bite me?" Taken surprise that she was there while I slept, I quickly check my neck to feel two punctured holes that plunged into my skin like bite marks.

"The only thing that's keeping you alive…yes. My name is Seras Victoria, nice to meet you." The blonde lady shyly looked away from me while rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"Name's Izuku, but why did you do it?" As the conversation was getting a little awkward while I still touching my neck, the blonde lady who called herself Seras tried to form words to give a good explanation.

"How should I put this… do you believe in the supernatural?" When she said that, I'm not really sure as I'm not exactly superstitious. Do Quirks consider as paranormal?

"Do Quirks count?" Giving out my random guess to her, Seras shook her head and made it more specific on what she meant.

"I mean the old paranormal tales before the emergence of superpowers. You know. The folk stories like vampires, werewolves, leprechauns and such?" You mean the ones you wear and show in Halloween during the month of October? Like vampires suck people's blood and the stuff?

"Yeah, I know what they are. What about them?" As I said that to her, Seras made a big gulp like she was giving out top-secret information to me.

"They are real and the person who attacked your mother was, in fact, a vampire." Digesting this information she gave me, I was kind of hesitant if she was telling the truth-wait, what did you say about my mom?

"Hold on, what happened to Inko. Is she okay?" When she mentioned my mother in front of my face, I immediately thrust up on wanting to know if she was alive or not. But in response, her palms held firmly and tried to hide something as her face twitch slightly. Taking a deep breath, she gave me the same answer.

"Your mom didn't make it. For my deepest condolence, I'm sorry that I didn't make it in time to save you two." My soul finally felt shattered once again from hearing that news. From what I said in my dream were all now true then.

Tears dripping down to my cheeks, I cried mournfully that mom passed away in a horrible death and my dreams to be a hero were crushed by my own pathetic testament on failing to stop the killer from harming her!

"I'm all alone then, I don't have anywhere to go and no one to look up to." Spiraling down in this shit-filled scenario, what should I do now since I lost everything?

My mom was dead.

My dream was dead.

The people who doubted me are all right. I'm a failure.

"I cannot be the hero I wanted to be." Kacchan's hollow words keep repeating in my head of how so useless I am. I couldn't stop the murderer and I couldn't save her.

Mourning from losing all the things I hold dear to me as they were all taken from my hands by that fucking bastard. I don't have a family anymore, I don't have a future to look up to, and I couldn't be the hero that everyone can feel safe from threats. I'm merely a weak boy who couldn't stand up to his own two feet and be easily beaten down by that sick twisted scum!

Keep repeating to myself on how much a failure I truly was, the seething, unruly, blinding rage starting to crackle inside as if my life was set up in a sick twisted joke. I couldn't hold my tears as the wall was cracking and the desire to end this all was crushing into my hands, knowing life will always put me down from every step I take.

Twisting and tearing, about to accept the futility in front of me. A pair of arms assaulted me as they wrapped around my chest. Hugging me tightly like she didn't want to lose me and felt Seras's… warmth?

"Don't worry dear, everything will be alright. You got me to support you." Sniffing and looking at her with my tired eyes. Did she really mean it? Helping me of my own wellbeing even though I never met her?

Strangely, when she hugged me…I feel a sense of serenity. My mind devoid of pain and clarity cleared up my thoughts like clear glass. Feeling this odd sense of peace, I close my eyes and enjoying Seras's comfort. My eyes slowly watered as the dam finally break loose and hugging her back as I have no one to hug.

Sniffing and stricken with grief, I push my head against her yellow dress to let it all out, feeling her gloves gently touching the back of my hair with compassion.

After crying that felt like hours, Seras warmly spoke to me.

"Besides, I gave you something that an average human could not achieve. For that…" Giving out the biggest smile to me, I slowly gaze up as she showed her toothy fangs and told me that I never thought I would hear again.

"You can be a hero!" Hearing those words, my eyes start to water again and I happily smiled at what she said to me.

"Really, I can be one?" With my eyes rekindle with hope and hearing her voice filled with earnest support. She nodded her head and giving me a mirror that was resting on the wooden nightstand.

"Yup. Just look at the mirror and see it for yourself." Kindly grabbing the mirror that she offered me, my eyes gaze directly at the piece of glass.

Looking at myself for a good few seconds, everything seems to be normal. Lifting my lips to show my teeth, I finally saw it.

My fangs suddenly grew wider and sharper than before. In a blink of an eye, I saw my irises eerily shine bloody red before reverting back to their normal emerald green.

Dropping the mirror in my hands, I lied paralyze from what I saw.

"What was that?!" Looking over to my 'guardian' if she has the answer, Seras kindly explained it to me.

"Well, you're a vampire now Izuku and it was the only option for me to save you from dying." Before she could say anything further, someone spoke behind Seras.

"And for holding that curse, you now carry a heavy responsibility on your shoulders and upholding it to my organization." Hearing a new voice that emerged out from the wooden door that sounded frail yet proud, I turn back to the door to see an old, dark-skinned woman which later followed by a group of men that are dressed in military outfits.

Her right eye covered by an eye-patch, her brown skin wrinkled and her hair turning grey. In spite of her age, she stood proudly with honor.

"Ms. Integra! I didn't know you came here this early to visit him." As were both taken by surprise from her sudden appearance, the old lady just smirk at my supposedly blonde guardian and joked a little to her.

"What can I say? I manage my time wisely. So this is the boy you brought, correct?" Looking over to me with her wrinkled face becoming stern, I begin to shake again that she might not like me.

"Yes madam, I brought him here from a vampire attack and recruited him to our cause." Wait, I still didn't get what was going on here!

"What cause, where am I and who are you, people?" Skeptically looking at these strangers that were around me, the old lady Integra cleared her throat and giving me information that I desire.

"You're in England my boy, approximately 9,406 km away from your native homeland. If you ask on how you got here, Seras took your unconscious body and went aboard on our private plane." Shocked that I'm far away from home which was miles away from me; she then answered my second question on who they are.

"Now that's out of the way, I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing or Integra for short. Next to me is England's prestigious vice-admiral, Sir Gregory Penwood." After saying her overly complex name, she kindly introduced someone who was tremendously shaking behind the towering soldiers.

"Hello?" Seeing a lame looking man in a black business suit, his black hair was neatly trimmed and his mustache well-groomed. Although, he didn't look all too threatening compared to the rest of the soldiers that stoically stand there intimidatingly…jam-packed with ballistic resistant material, pouches loaded with ammunition and hi-tech gear that covered over their camouflage fatigues as if they're ready for an upcoming bleak war.

"On whom we are. We are the Hellsing Organization or more formally known as the Royal Order of the Protestant Knights, owned by the Royal Family and their respected subjects. For our agency deals with the supernatural forces that threaten our Homeland or abroad. As of now, you're standing in Hellsing Manor, our base of operations." Now knowing that I'm facing with the super-secret organization that I never heard of, her single eye deeply glared at me like I did something wrong to her.

"For why you are brought here, let's just say your new-found condition got our attention, and Victoria here saw something potential in you that she willingly turn you into a newborn vampire." Seeing Seras sheepishly look away from the elderly woman, my supposed guardian fearfully chuckled to herself. Knowing something bad was going to happen to me.

"But right now, you didn't earn my respect if you are truly worthy. So you're going to join Ms. Victoria's assignments on how well you do. Either you like it or not." Snapping her fingers, one of the soldiers approached me and holding a neatly folded outfit that kind of resembled Seras's uniform.

"Come with us boy so we can get you changed and getting your undead slaying equipment ready." Hearing the soldier's gruff voice like he can split me into two, I nervously grabbed my new clothes and getting out of my bed.

Was this even safe?

"Seras?" Calling out to her if this was safe. I look at Ms. Victoria's eyes only to see reassurance.

"Don't worry Izuku. This is my boss we're talking about. Even though she's a little rough on the surface, but she really means well for us. Lady Integra and her guards wouldn't harm you." Nervously turning my head back to the elderly woman that acclaim to be the boss of Seras, she gave out a menacing glare like I'm some kind of disgusting, filthy pest to her, pressuring down on my soul like a cracker.

Yeah…I don't trust Seras on this.

"Would you help me to get dressed?" Asking the blonde lady if she can watch over me, I feel oddly safer when I'm next to her.

About to answer my question, the blonde girl paused silently as if something caught her attention. As she looked around, I felt this odd sense of…menace, terror radiating out this room?

"In private? Sure, I'll be there in the dressing room at a jiffy. But I need to talk to someone first."

Seeing she was not responding like she was hypnotized. I reluctantly followed Ms. Integra and her guards, anxiously starting to shake on how bad my luck was to be here with these strangers.

* * *

 **[Seras]**

Watching my pupil walk away to get dressed and receiving his first personal firearm at such a young age. I am now alone in the same bedroom where I first met Master and Sir Integra. But speaking of Master.

"Interesting choice on picking this child, Police Girl." Heard my Master's voice, I turn around to see Mr. Alucard appeared out in thin air and grinning mischievously at me as usual. His appearance was the same when we first met. Tall stature which he easily towered over me, red eyes hid behind those orange lenses and his red signature suit he always wore.

"Master, I didn't see you there. How's your day going?" He playfully chuckled from that question while still retaining his odd smile of his, showing his razor-like teeth.

"Enough flattery about me Ms. Victoria, I am more curious about the boy you choose to be your pupil and turning him into our kind." Hearing his question a bit more serious now, it was kind of hard for me to describe why I did it. I made a promise to Izuku's mother that I will protect him and not wanting to betray her wish.

But yet, holding his scarred emotions felt like a tsunami of agonizing guilt crashing down on me. A price to pay on giving him a sense of clarity while suppressing his torrent of negativity that was eating away his mind.

"I couldn't put in words Master. You see… that boy kind of reminded me when I was young. He looked like he was going to have a bright future ahead of him till the vampire incident happened." Thinking about it, did I make the right choice to turn him into a vampire and denying his passage to heaven?

"I'm not so sure if I made the right call Master. It's like I was in the heat of the moment." Still thinking if I made the right choice and unsure if Izuku was capable of doing such task-

"You did make the right call Seras." W-what do you mean Master?

"Um, excuse me?" Still, I'm confused about why he suddenly thought I made the right call, but I completely forgot about my Master's new condition.

"Did you forget my omnipotence after consuming that pathetic cat? I am here yet I am not. I am everywhere but not there. There are also other side effects I'm currently experiencing, but I don't have the time to explain them." Reminding me of his reality-bending powers, he finally explained why Izuku has the potential to be something great.

"I saw a glimpse of his future Ms. Victoria and it's quite a fascinating sight to see. So many possibilities." Seeing the Impaler grinning widely on what he was seeing, I don't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Yet I'm quite curious since I'm not exactly a fortune teller here.

"What did you see in his future?" Curious on what the boy was doing within the near future, Master just smiled wickedly.

"What's the fun if I spoil it right in front of you Ms. Victoria? You will know when the time comes when he is at the ripe age to return back to his home country." Oh come on Master, I'm really anticipated from knowing if Izuku became a great vampire hunter in the end. But at least my Master's foresight soothed my worriedness on what my pupil was doing in the future.

"Pardon me, Ms. Victoria, I think it is about time to introduce myself to the boy personally. I need to know if he can actually reach that future since you're suppressing his emotions. So teach him well." In a flash, he disappeared without a trace and his mischievous laughter echoed through the air.

Tapping my fingers together nervously again, I hope Izuku wouldn't be too scared of my Master's intimidating presence. Considering the boy's emotional state, I'm doing my best to ease his burden before he starts to have a mental breakdown.

* * *

 **[Minutes later…with Izuku]**

"Alright boy, choose your weapon amongst Hellsing's arsenal." Gulped, I look around me to see a massive stockpile of guns that were scattered across the walls. They all look too intimidating or heavy for me to carry!

"Um, Sir Integra… is this a bit-you know. A little extreme for a four-year-old boy?" Agreeing with Seras's skepticism as she was standing beside me, why am I carrying guns this early?

"This is what you agreed upon Seras. There's no turning back on what you said to me. You told me he's a capable fighter. So I'm suspecting him to be one." Hearing Seras's old boss's no-nonsense attitude towards me, my confidence starting to crack as I don't know how to reach her unreasonably high expectations on this!

Dressed in this strange yellow uniform that Seras wore, instead of a skirt, I'm wearing shorts that reached to my kneecaps and a pair of black combat boots below my feet. The outfit included many pouches and a massive belt for me to carry all sorts of ammunition and small items during my _'mission'_ with Seras.

In other words, it was all too much for me.

"Um… Ms. Integra? Ma'am. I don't know which weapon I should choose." Indecisive on what gun to pick, I'm really scared out of my wits that she might hurt me and not knowing which weapon I choose that was the perfect match for me.

"Then let me help you boy." Instead of hearing her, a dry hoarse voice spoke to me which made my hair stand up in utter terror.

I shivered frantically when I felt someone was right behind me and who was way too close for my personal space. Looking up, I saw a menacing, gigantic man who gleefully smiled at me to show his shark-like teeth with his saliva dripping down on my face viciously.

"Hello." Dropping to my back by surprise, beads of sweat start pouring down on my skin by merely standing next to him, as I felt this deadly vibe radiating out from his soul like he was about to rip my soul apart.

"Who-who are you and how did you get here?!" Stuttering to the creepy man who appeared out of thin air, he let out an ominous chuckle like it was a trivia question to him.

"Oh me? I just came to visit when I heard Seras brought you here to join in the ranks of Hellsing. Even though you didn't join voluntarily, you're now stuck with us because of your undead status." Still smiling creepily at me, I swallowed my saliva.

"Izuku, this here is Master Alucard, our best and strongest agent amongst Hellsing's ranks. Treat him well as he might return the favor. By the way, you get used to his creepiness." As Seras told me on who this creepy guy was while I was cowering on the floor in fear, the man name Alucard spoke to me with great enthusiasm in his graveled voice.

"You look like you're having trouble picking your weapon. But first, what's your name boy." Smirking at me with a sinister gleam; I try to get a hold of myself without peeing my pants.

"I-Izuku." Looking somewhat satisfied with my name. Sadly though, he didn't look all too impressed on what he heard.

"Hrm… Izuku, Izuku. What a redundant name. I believe Jack is a far more fitting name for you. Considering you're living here in England now and your previous life is gone…don't you think child?" His eyes immediately pierced into my soul and madly grinning to show his inhuman teeth. Seeing such a sight, my legs instinctually quaked in utter terror that he might murder me in this spot if I don't please him.

"Ye-yeah, I think so." Not wanting to offend the vampire that was in front of me or else he might kill me. I hesitantly accepted my new nickname to save my own skin.

"Now, the weapons that you're going to choose. By your current age, your demeanor and you're vampirism not fully-fledged yet, you wouldn't properly handle a bigger firearm as they'll obstruct your performance. Right now, you're going to have your own set of training wheels." Pointing at the weapon that was probably more suitable for me, I turn to the direction to see a pair of majestically designed pistols hanging on the wall.

The gun on the right was made out of stainless steel and the one on the left was pure black. They both appeared to be heavily modified XIX Desert Eagles that are chambered specifically for silver-coated .50 or .44 rounds. The typical 152 mm barrel was replaced with a lengthier… I don't know, approximately around 254 mm?

The slides are engraved in silver linings and words are etched of their designated names. The stainless steel was called **Crucifix** and the chromic black was called the **Nail.**

Weird…how did I know all those stuff?

Glancing back to Seras, she looked at me quietly. But I felt something quite off.

"Silver-coated .50 AE or .44 magnum round, enough firepower to rip someone's insides into mere flesh, the modified Eagles are a perfect fit to carry with your childish hands of yours." I did my best not to be offended by his words, but I felt really compelled to grab those particular firearms.

"O-okay." On cue, the guard plucked the dual pistols from the wall and kindly handing them over to me.

Picking up Crucifix and Nail, at first I thought they were going to be heavy to carry them around but they were surprisingly light as a feather in my hands. I mean really light, like…wow.

"You won't have to worry about carrying heavier objects as your strength is doubled. Now we're going to see how well you use them, Jack." Looking over to Integra who said my nickname rather my real name, did she mean going to a shooting range and testing these out?

"You mean shooting at dummies?"

"No, you're going out in a mission with Seras to shoot at _live_ targets. Right now." But I am four years old for crying out loud and I'm killing someone!

Peering back to Seras, my eyes pleaded to her to sway the old lady's harsh plans. But sadly to my dismay, she shook her head regretfully. Telling me I'm actually doing this.

Taking a deep breath, I stuttered to Integra on why we're doing this early.

"Bu-but, am I too young to-?"

"Your age doesn't matter here Jack, you are fully capable enough to stand up against your average vampire and their thralls. Besides, Seras is watching over you. So don't get easily discouraged. If you want to be part of our organization, you have to follow orders. No questions asked." Cutting me off before I could further complain as I'm crossing a moral boundary, Ms. Integra gave an air of doubt... and disappointment?

"We take it very seriously on those who joined our organization and Seras bringing you here is a no exception. We want to see if you're capable of handling from our assignments and I trust Seras's plan for you. Also, before you can ask about moral concerns. These monsters you're going to fight don't deserve to live as they committed heinous atrocities against mankind." But what I'm doing is just wrong!

"But killing isn't a heroic act-" But her eye continued to glare at me and her scowl deepened from that particular response.

"Child, do you actually believe in those superficial ideas that society and media implement to keep people in line on comic book logic or terminology? You first saw what those vampires did to you and your parents, would you let them walk away and get away with their unspeakable sins?" Paralyzed from what she said, Integra wasn't lying on what that monster did to my family which was absolutely unforgivable. But murder… I can't do that.

"Know this Jack; the world isn't what you see on television where everything is purely perfect. You will know the horrors of what these monsters are truly capable of." Hesitant if I should accept her words so openly, Ms. Integra looked back to the blonde vampire commandingly.

"Now Seras, can you take little Jack to where he's going to be transported and brief him on what your assignment is?" As Victoria stood professionally to Integra's demands, she respectfully yet obediently saluted to Ms. Fairbrook.

"Yes Sir Integra, right this way Jack." Gesturing me to follow her, my 'guardian' and I left the armory while I did my best not to look at Alucard who creepily smiled at me or Integra's powerful glare which she clearly didn't like me. But at least I'm close with Seras as I feel so…safe.

Exiting from the armory while carrying my huge Desert Eagles, the narrow hallways I walked are heavily decorated with prized artifacts that resonate with Hellsing's achievements and power. The many lifelike paintings of people I don't know including Sir Integra herself in her younger years. Elegantly designed silver weaponry that shined brightly when I get near them and even World War Two trophies which bear markings of Iron Crosses or Nazi Swastikas.

From what Seras told me on where they get those historical artifacts from, during the second war, the Hellsing organization played a major role in tipping the favor towards the Allies.

But what role exactly since Ms. Victoria didn't elaborate the scale of her organization's involvement?

Thinking for a while of my unanswered questions of Hellsing's history, it was probably the best to start focusing on what my mission would be like when I get there.

Most importantly, I prayed it didn't involve in cold-blooded murder…

* * *

 **[15 minutes later]**

"Seras?"

Stood inside this expensive-looking jet plane's cargo which was absolutely dark and dry, I saw something that really freaked me out.

"Yes, love?"

"Why is there a coffin in the cargo room?" Looking at the black casket which has my name on it, Victoria casually answered my question like its normal for her.

"Oh, you're going to sleep in there till we landed in America." What?!

"But why?" Taken surprised them I'm going to sleep in a coffin rather than a normal bed, my guardian regretfully sighed and explained to me why I need to sleep in a cramped box.

"I know this is all too much for you to take in since you're suddenly under the care of my organization and being a literal vampire. But this is very important that relates to your new abilities, your drawbacks." When she said drawbacks, I intently listen to her when I finally realized that I have no idea what my powers were.

"You see Izuku, you didn't drink any source of blood yet. Your strength will steadily corrode from each passing minute and your energy will be drain dramatically. It's like dehydration for vampires if you think about it. This coffin that you're going to lay is specifically designed to preserve your soul as it contains the soil of your birthplace for your body to lay to rest, immediately stopping your body from disintegrating and keeping your soul intact." Hesitant if I should be sleeping on it since this entire vampire thing was sort of new to me. Victoria continued to reason with me, especially to earn Integra's trust.

"So please Izuku, you need to reserve your strength if you want to impress Integra and stay with us. I know it's a first bad impression of her, but she means well for you. Miraculously, Lady Integra gave me permission to take care of you after our lengthy conversation." Thinking about that old woman, Integra clearly has doubts about me. So why bother to be here?

Doubting myself, my ears perked up when she said this.

"Do you want to be a hero you dream of?" Gazing at Seras' eyes, she gave out a glint of persistence towards me.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw the video of you with your mother before she…pass away. I learn you really wanted to be a hero at such a young age, but your Quirkless status hindered you to achieve that dream." Surprised that she knew what my dreams were, but something clicked in my mind when she continued her encouragement.

"This is different. You're technically a Pro Hero since you're legally part of the British government under Hellsing's name. Also, you're a vampire…which is a bonus. But you need Integra's blessings if you truly want to be a part of my agency." I can be a hero at such a young age?

"Really? Just like that?"

"Yup, you're definitely a legal agent under the British Crown. But there's a downside, you're also going to be an unsung hero to do our organization's secrecy. You are still saving innocent lives. But they wouldn't know you or the public in general. If word gets out that the supernatural is real, there will be a massive panic like the emergence of Quirks to do a certain paranormal…incident." Hearing the trade-off, I would immediately be a legal hero under the English Crown but I wouldn't be recognized of my deeds-…hold on, what did she say about an incident?

"Let's just say there was an occult… incident. Before you ask, I don't have the privilege to divulge that information to you since you're not fully integrated into our inner circle. So do you want to be a hero Izuku and not run away from your shadow?" Reluctantly looking at her, I hesitantly nodded that I might be a hero after all…in an odd circumstance. I slowly step into the small coffin and lay my body to rest.

Lying down on the coffin with slight discomfort, I look up to Seras who slowly closing my coffin.

But something crossed my mind.

"Seras?"

"Yes, darling?" Before she could fully close my coffin, she curiously looked at me on what I'm about to say. Taking a deep breath, I let out my thoughts.

"Why do I feel so smart when I looked at my guns, speaking fluent English right off the bat and the terrible memories felt… felt suppressed if that's the right word?" Speaking out from my intuition, I'm not acting what I usually do. Like I'm being manipulated in some way?

 **Because I have a psychic link with you my dear child, which I imprinted some of my knowledge into your mind. Helping you adjust in this line of work and easing your inner… torment.**

…

Di-did she spoke to me telepathically?

Glancing back at her and jolted a bit when she suddenly spoke inside my head, I saw her eyes turn bloody red than the serene blue. Her skin became paler like she was dead.

"Did you just…?"

"Yes, I spoke to you mentally."

"How did-" She hastily cut me off like she knew what I'm about to say to her.

"Well, it's one of the side-effects for turning you into my fledging. Kind of hard to explain in vampire terms. But in short, I'm linked to you." Not so sure what to ask next of my condition, Seras just calmly smile at me with reassurance.

"Don't worry Izuku, you'll get used to it. For now, you need your sleep. Tomorrow will be a big day for you." As the coffin fully closed, I then close my eyes and polity saying goodnight to her.

"Night Seras."

"Night my dear child."

* * *

 **[Seras]**

Closing his coffin and saying goodnight to my pupil. I felt his anxiousness, his grief, his anger lingered in his mind. I'm doing my best to accommodate his mental wellbeing and making sure he'll be a better person as he wouldn't be burden down by his past.

But to achieve that dream I envisioned, I need to take a lot of responsibility as a stepmother.

About to leave the cargo room and go on my merry way to make preparation for Izuku's first assignment… till I smelled the burnt scent of tobacco nauseating my nostrils.

"You're really overprotective of that boy aren't you?" Hearing Ms. Fairbrook's stern voice behind my back, I turned to her knowing she will give me another lecture over my decision on turning this boy into a vampire.

Seeing the burnt stick of tobacco in her lips, Ms. Helsing rarely smoked her old collection of Cubans. But if something made her anxious and worried, she will inevitably return back to her bad habits in spite of her age.

"So why did you do it?" Not knowing what to respond back. I look down at my feet and pondering on the why?

Suppressing those wicked thoughts, but just seeing that unspeakable sight from his apartment made me-

 **Madam!**

"Ms. Victoria, your hands are clenching." Struck back to reality, my nails clenched deeply into my skin as I feel the blood drawing out by thinking back by those horrible thoughts that were resurfacing back in my mind, how they died, how they were desecrated like that. They were honorable and upholding the law, they shouldn't deserve that type of ending.

"Sorry Sir Integra, it just that… it just that I don't want him to suffer like me."

"On how his parents met a similar fate as you?" Nodded my head to her quietly, Van Helsing took a big puff from her cigar as she looked at me intently. Testing me.

"Why Seras? Why would you turn him into a vampire instead of letting him be?" Then something clicked and it was all a blur.

 **Seras, your anger-**

"Why? Why? Do you know what I've been through? I saw him as myself and the murderer who killed and violated his mom! I saw the brokenness in myself and those memories that no child should see and you're telling me on WHY?! YOU WANT HIM TO BE AN ORPHAN LIKE ME! YOU WANT HIM PARENTLESS LIKE ME! HOW BROKEN I AM THAT NO ONE CAN UNDERSTAND!? I THINK BLOODY FUCKING NOT!" Blinking and registering from what just happened, I covered my mouth in horror when I realized what I said to her.

"I-I am… so so-"

"I understand Seras. You've been with me for so many years that I feel you're my illegitimate daughter to me. But this… this is unlike you." Cutting off my sentence with the smoke finally cleared out from her mouth, she looked at me more critically this time.

"I assume you're carrying your pupil's emotions in you. You never really made an outburst like this before and I can tell since Jack isn't showing any symptoms of PTSD or emotional breakdowns." She figured it all out on what I was doing and merely by pure observation. Figures since she's my boss and all, but Integra's gaze told me this was extremely unacceptable to her standards.

"Ms. Victoria, I know you really care for his wellbeing but sacrificing your own emotional stability for his is not exactly a healthy action for you. I do admit your plans for him are noble but that's not the best option for him to cope with his personal issues." Softly shaking her head in disappointment, she walked away while continuing her lecture towards me.

"But someday, he needs to learn how to confront his inner demons before his mental scars start to break him." Before she stepped out from the cargo room, she turned her head to me with one last look. Trusting me if I can heal him.

"That's the only advice I can give for now Ms. Victoria. Plan wisely on what you're doing for the boy." With that, she left this room without a word. Making me reflect on what she said.

Am I doing the right to give a clear mind while I carry his burden? That I give back his horrible memories for him relive it all over again?

 **Ms. Helsing is right dear, I try to suppress those nasty memories of yours but they came out really hard when you mention Izuku.**

 _Pip, I know. It just… it's not right for a kid to cope with that kind of tragedy of seeing a monster murdering and violating your parents. How should I approach this without him being mentally scarred?_

 **I know this is hard Seras and I'm not exactly a type of person on how to raise kids properly. But I think you need to give bits of his memories back in order for him to learn and cope with what he saw. In doing so, the slow approach would ease the trauma a little and make terms what he saw.**

 _But is it going to work?_

 **I'm not a psychiatrist or psychologist, that's for certain. Just my opinions. Do what you do best and find ways for him to heal without you suffering, just be a great mother to him and everything will be fine and dandy like sliding a mag into a gun.**

Hearing Pip's thoughts and opinions on what should I do. I look back at Izuku's coffin and thinking back to Integra's recommendation on how should I approach this.

But first…

"Izuku, I know you're listening to our conversation. It's okay if you want to talk about it." Heard him shuffling inside his casket, I heard his low whimpers vibrating out from the wood.

" _So you really mean it on what you said. About you…"_ Hearing him pause, I begin to guess what he was going to say.

"Is it about my parents or my psychic link to your emotions?"

" _Both actually."_

* * *

 **[Izuku]**

Listening to Lady Integra's and Seras's argument, it soon stopped when I heard Seras start screaming at the top of lungs in unbridled rage.

Hearing Ms. Fairbrook left the cargo after hearing my guardian's outburst and her advice if I should cope with those memories. I soon heard Victoria's apologetic voice echoed through the coffin.

" _Izuku, I know you're listening to our conversation. It's okay if you want to talk about it."_ Nervously shifting my body in this cramped coffin I'm in, I sorrowfully look up where Seras's voice spoke.

"So you really mean it on what you said. About you…" There was a pause again between us. After the awkward silence, she broke the ice.

" _Is it about my parents or my psychic link to your emotions?"_

"Both actually."

Heard her sigh, she told me the complete truth on what she was doing.

"Please don't get angry at me on what I'm about to say. You see, I suppressed your thoughts on what happened back at your home. Seeing such a scene reminded me of when I was young. How they murdered my family and the things they did to my mom. I can't resist myself but to carry your burdens as you wouldn't suffer the same fate." Hearing her voice becoming heavy and watery, I felt sympathy and remorse towards Seras. On how she described it, I could understand her plights and wanting to help me.

But there was something else in my head…

"But why? Why tying down my thoughts?"

"Your psyche is vulnerable Izuku, bound to break at any second. If I release your memories right now, you will constantly have to deal with chronic depression and PTSD. I'm doing my best to help you much as possible." There was a pregnant pause between us as I'm not exactly sure how to respond back. Thankfully, Victoria gave some of her thoughts to me on what should I do.

"If you want, I can slowly give back your thoughts. But it isn't going to be pleasant for you. So what do you want to do?" Hearing the blonde vampire giving me a choice on what to do with my memories, I think back carefully on what Lady Integra said.

Should I do it?


	3. Victoria's Secret Mission

" _Jack… Jack."_

Snored loudly after falling asleep, I think I heard a wicked guitar solo playing inside my coffin bed like we're going surfing in California-

"Jack, WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS MOTHERFUCKER!" Immediately woken up when I heard a black man shouted right at my ear. I quickly raised my body up to see two Americans dressed in black business suits floating in mid-air of this odd, distorted realm. It looked like the city of Los Angeles in some goofy, over the top, cinematic film.

Felt something oddly out of place here, I saw a strange blonde feline cat watching me at a faraway distance, the streets looked horribly drawn, and the sky felt like it was made by a toddler.

Where the heck am I?

"W-who are you two?" Asked the two spirits that look like they deviled in crime, there was a spirit who appeared to be black with an afro and a white one who had long hair.

"You don't know us? We're hard-boiled sprits that inhabit your big ass akimbo guns. I'm Vincent Crucifix by the way and my partner over here is Nails Winnfield to feed shitheads with explosive lead." The guy who claimed to be my gun Crucifix coolly spoke to me. But the black guy who claimed to be my gun Nail yelled furiously.

"That's right you little shithead, we're your goddamn guns! Respect us or we'll commit damn seppuku up your ass-wait, what country are you from exactly?"

"Japan."

"SEPPUKU so far up your ass that I'll send your Jap bitch ass back to your fucking grave where you belong!" As he finished yelling at me and tried not to cry by his hurtful words, he calmly stared at me for a while.

"I heard the vampire you're tasked to exorcise is a gay looking ass motherfucker, am I correct?"

"What?" **BANG!**

"Excuse me, I think I _miss_ hear that. Does the vampire you're hunting look like a gay looking motherfucker who sparkled in the sun all the damn time and being a gormless ass bitch? Say what again or I'll pop your fucking head motherfucker! Say it again nigga!" Out of nowhere, he pulled out a gun from his pants and the bullet almost missed an inch from my cheek. Nervously shook in fear that I might die here!

"Yes! He looks like a boring vampire that I'm hunting!" submissively agreed with his threat. Nails looked at me with contempt but satisfied enough with my answer.

"Good! Now put us to good use on ending that motherfucking menace! For the Lord strikes down on those who committed a sin and bringing his furious rage on the evildoers!" Before I could meekly respond to his demands, the guy Vincent butted in.

"Oh. Before you wake up, can you disassemble Alucard's Jackal for me if you have the chance? I don't appreciate Jackal shooting me in my chest frame-" Before Vincent could finish, a sudden void shadowed over me.

Then everything I saw faded to black as night. I saw something that I shouldn't have to see again.

 _Wake up._

Puddle of Blood seeped through the ground and touching to my boots. Followed the trail, my heart bursting in fear and my mind screamed in horror. Her screams couldn't be blocked nor those gunshots.

Make it stop.

Her face was lifeless and dead. My eyes leaked in pain as her wounds continued to pour and nothing to cover her scars. This creeping anger infectiously burned into my mind as I couldn't do anything to save her! Why did she deserve this!? Why would she suffer like this?!

I felt something unfamiliar, a foreign memory gripped into me. I was in a house; I could feel my hands tightly holding onto myself of this strange blue shirt. Every little moment I saw here was telling me a story. The untold terror running through my flesh like cold water, the panicked that lugged into my stomach, the rush of uncertainty succumbing me to pure paranoia as my hands shook in dreadful horror of what will present onto me.

Gunshots burst into my ears. Curiosity and fear eating me away, I opened something that I shouldn't see. A man lied there dead and a woman…

No…

I saw scums who murdered and belittled them with unspeakable mockery. I couldn't understand what I saw.

Soon, something cracked in me. They mistreated them… they need to die.

Fear turned to anger, anger turned to unbridled rage. I sprinted at them without thought and letting my emotions consumed me. Picking a fork on the ground and overwhelming adrenaline flooded me. I lunged where it hurts more than me.

The eye…

I felt glee when I stabbed the bastard's eye with a look of terror from his expression, seeing it squirt like an insect he was. Tasty blood flew in the air for me to consume.

"Big mistake!" A bullet punched right through my belly and I flew off to the opposite direction, blood-splattered everywhere, the flight took me than fight as my will shattered, I felt fear once again. Slamming onto the closet with numbing pain, everything was falling apart around me as my blood leaked all over me… useless as ever.

Trying to hold my will to live, breathing erratically as death was approaching, the blur went away. But losing the blur, I see something that burned into my mind, the wretchedness of those bastards committed.

The man, no, the miserable animal molested her even in death. I tried to scream out in horror but everything soon faded to black.

Finally, the light escaped from the room where she died…

MAKE IT STOP-

* * *

"Wake up dear." Shooting my eyes open and the tightness from my chest begin to loosen. I saw Victoria hovered above me and not in some distorted city of Los Angeles.

Or those nightmares I saw…

"Where are we?" I lifted my head up and wiping my eyes when I felt my cheeks were wet. I opened my eyes to see we're in a spacious room that looked like a fancy house that the rich would stay. Looking outside from the glass window, I saw a suburban neighborhood a few blocks away from here while the sun was setting down.

But far away, a city that was lit up at a distance, defying the sunset behind it.

Staring at the quiet little town, the blonde woman happily answered my question. A sense of serenity that soothed my mind as I can think clearly now.

"We're in America silly. More specifically, we're in Seattle. A big city in the state of Washington. For now, we're in the suburban area." Now know where we are, I slowly got out from my coffin and stretching my limbs around. I felt pretty stiff from being cramped in a small coffin for so long.

"Can you remind me of who exactly this guy is and why he's a threat?" Jogging my memory of why we need to kill this guy, Seras pull out photos from her pocket and giving me a clear description of the why part.

"Eddie Colon. A suspected vampire who preys upon the youth. Hellsing gathered reports that ten teenagers went up missing and twenty-five civilians were deceased in the area. After the police found the bodies, they discovered satanic graffiti painted on the walls." Glancing at the photos, why was it so-…oh God.

I saw mutilated corpses of men, women, and kids. Their stomachs ripped wide open for me to see their gory, bloody intestines while their face showed absolute horror of what they've been through. The walls are covered with their own blood with rhetoric messages against Christianity.

The man in the photo who committed those unspeakable crimes sparkled obnoxiously while giving out a smug smile from his pretty little face, not caring of what he did. His red eyes deceitfully stare at the camera like he was plotting your demise.

I try to keep my cool and not wanting to burst out like Kacchan, but just seeing what he did made me want to tear his damn eyes out.

"We thoroughly checked anyone if there's anything suspicious. Thankfully, our associate easily found him as this vampire didn't cover his tracks. From what we've gathered, he's planning to slaughter a bunch of high school kids at a rave club." Trying not to bite my lips in rage from what this vampire was doing, I look up to Seras if she has a plan to stop him.

"So what are we going to do?"

* * *

"This is not what I have in mind."

 **Just relax. I'll guide you through this. Think of this as a test and honing your powers since you're still a fledgling.**

Standing atop of a skyscraper that gave a grandiose view of the city, I see the full moon in full glorious display and the buildings below me shining brightly. But looking down, the people walking on the streets looked like termites at… seventy floors high.

Stared at my possible quick death, I'm really starting to doubt myself this was going to work. I mean really?!

"Seras, I don't think this is a good idea." My heart was racing and my skin becoming stiff from looking down at a possible quick death at this height.

While uncertainty flooding my mind if this was a great idea, I soon felt Victoria's hand softly touching on my shoulder with a look of confidence radiating out from her eyes.

"You're casting doubt on yourself again Izuku. Like what Master Alucard said to me, that's a human way of thinking. To be a vampire, you need to embrace your fears and be one with the night." Looking down one more time which would probably spell death for me, how can I not be afraid and do what she does?

"How can I even do that?!"

"Okay, I know it sounds weird but can you imagine yourself as Batman or Spiderman?" The who?

"Who are they?" Blinking her eyes, Victoria gave me a strange look when I said I don't know who those guys are.

"Hold up, are you being serious? You don't know who they are? Do you read DC or Marvel comics before?" Rubbing the back of my head, I embarrassingly looked down as I don't really read fictional heroes since they're not real to me compared to Pro-Heroes in the media.

"No… I don't read fictional superheroes." Saying that. She gave me a disappointed gaze, but quickly shook her head and rethinking on how we should approach this.

"Oh boy, this is going to be harder than what I've planned. It would be a lot of fun if you know what my favorite superheroes are." After a few seconds of thinking, the blonde vampire snapped her fingers as an idea popped from her head.

"But maybe after this, I might share some of the old stuff that I enjoyed back in the 90s. For now…" Her arms suddenly wrapped around my chest and I frantically begin to shake when her bosoms were touching above my head.

"Victoria, what are you doing?"

"Count to five Izuku. Five." Realizing what she was doing, I began to panic!

"This is not a good idea!"

"Four."

"Seras!"

"THREE!" Leaped off from the ledge, I scream hysterically as we're free falling to our deaths! Heard the wind whistled to me and hysteria engulfed my thoughts of this unending fright!

Blood raced through my veins and rapidly breathing from not knowing what to do, the world started to spin when she let go of me! I screamed for salvation as I don't know what to do!

Flailing my arms and screamed at her to save me with the lights getting brighter behind my back. Her eyes turned blood red and calmly gazed at me as something clicked in my head yet again, the will to continue to live with integrity.

 **Let me help you when dealing with fear, my child.**

Heard that, I felt a burst of confidence surging through my mind and soul like I can do anything! Thinking straight again, I keenly listened to my teacher's instruction. Her voice filled with hope and nurturing to my ears. The fear of falling, the fear of dying…they are now merely minuscule to me.

 **Be one with the darkness and fly through the night.**

Smiled brightly like All-Might would do! My body started to rapidly dissipate to the void and slowly becoming one with the night! I feel vigorous and nothing could stop me!

The black mist swallowed me whole as I hear the bats squeaking through my ears, soaring through the air like an actual Pro-Hero! The fear and doubt I had were now gone as my new found form blend within the moonlight sky with great ease.

 **Good. Now we're going to land to a nearby building.**

Following where she was going, I see a cloud of bats heading to a random building. Feeling her essence coursing through those bats like a sweet smell of cherries radiating out from her soul, I hurriedly follow her trail on where she was going.

When the colony was at the edge of the building, Seras emerged out from the cloud as the winged creatures around her immediately dissipate into the night. Getting up to her feet, she quickly turned to my direction and waving her hand to land over there.

"Izuku, land over here!" Following her lead, I headed straight towards her and concentrating on controlling the cloud of bats I'm in.

Nearing the ledge, I begin to imagine myself that I'm whole again as the cloud around me slowly begun to disperse. Unluckily, I didn't account for how I'm going to land.

As the cloud vanished, I carelessly face planted on the concrete floor and sneered in pain, tightly gripping my broken nose while staining my leather gloves.

"Ow…"

"Are you okay?" Gently being lifted by Victoria's hands, I got up to my knees and checking myself if there were any injuries. Fortunately, I found nothing too serious.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for helping me." Dusting myself and checking my nose one more time to see if it was bleeding again, I heard my mentor cleared her throat to get my attention.

"Your control over your cloud needs a little improvement, but overall, you did great Izuku." I smiled brightly that I did great here, but…

"Now you're going to do on your own. So let's get started." Out of the blue, a tidal wave of fear burst out from my skull and uncontrolled terror vibrating through my body like an instrument.

"Izuku, I know this is hard for you. But you must know that fear is a thing that everyone has to overcome especially in this line of work. Focus and you be okay." After she said that, she pulled out a phone from her pocket including wireless earbuds. Putting them on, I heard rock n' roll music playing in my head.

" **Life will go on! Soon it is gone! It's bigger that we can conceive! Wink of an eye! A thousand years! Into eternity we shed our tears!"**

A cloud of bats burst out from her flesh and disappearing into the sky night, now it was up to me to figure this out. But she spoke again.

 **Follow me.**

Puffing my chest and trying to gathering some courage. I took a step back and remember what was like to fly in the air without fear. After a few seconds and taking a deep breath, I run like the wind. My heart beating fast and body pulsing as something inside my mind demanded to be released.

Heard the gravel pounding below my feet with the wind blowing through my ears like a whistle, my mind paused and my heart stopped when I jump off from the ledge. A haze when I saw the towering skyscrapers become a speedy blur to my eyes.

Then I felt it.

" **I'm changing, rearranging…my destiny!"**

This odd sensation overflowing me and the pleasure of trepidation flooded my thoughts as everything slowing down.

My flesh began to blend into the night as bats emerged out of me. I once again flew in the air with the colony of bats fluttering in the sky.

" **LEARNING TO FLY!"**

Following behind Seras's cloud, we soar through the night sky with ease, my mind concentrating on this odd sensation like I'm not holding back.

Seeing that we're heading straight to another skyscraper, I readied myself and not carelessly dropping on the ground. Letting go of my bats, I kneel on the ground without smacking my face on the solid pavement. A step forward in understanding my powers that Victoria gave me.

Getting up to my feet, my blonde guardian emerged out from her cloud and gave me a toothy grin with her blood-red eyes gazing at me.

"You're getting there Izu, let's do this one more time." Again, terror enveloped within me… but it felt less scary this time.

Following my mentor's lead, we jump off from the ledge and fly through the night. Again, we jump to another building and gracefully gliding through the air.

" **Touching sky on my way!"**

Few minutes of practicing and getting used to my cloud form. Freefalling off buildings became a lot less terrifying to me and weirdly enough thrilling to my body as I laugh in the joy of flying so high without any hesitation, feeling the rush of wind blowing through me.

" **LE** **ARNING TO FLY!** **High above the sorrows to a new day I fly!"**

Gliding, soaring, flying without a care in the world, I heard Victoria call out to me over the music that was playing in my head.

 **Alright, my child, you learned what it's like to fly. Now, we need to visit an associate of mine to pick up our gear.**

When she said that, I shivered to myself that we're now going to hunt a wanted vampire. Even though it was justified, it just felt so wrong and villainous to me. Murdering him in cold blood with the innocents he spilled against his wretched-!

Biting my lip, I reel back my mind and trying to forget what I said. I followed my mentor's trail as we landed on a nearby building. Picking myself up, I saw a lone figure patiently waiting for someone and the music stopped when Seras pulled out her earbuds.

The said lone figure was wearing a black hoodie that covered half of his face, but looking closer, he was wearing glasses and specks of blonde hair coming out from his hood. Probably in his thirties or forties…and why did he looked so familiar-

"Hey Eugene, over here!" Snapping my train of thought, I look up to see Seras was waving her hand to get the guy name Eugene his attention.

" _Seras, keep it down! We don't anyone know we're up here!"_ Hearing him whisper in a short panic on what my guardian was doing, making me wonder why he was getting so fussy about.

"Oh. Sorry about that. So, do you have our equipment?" To answer her question, he raised his hand in front of us and a burst of holographic lights emitting out from his palm.

Soon, a flash of light temporally blinded us, and out of the blue, a wooden crate appeared out of nowhere.

"Now that I'm finished, I'll be off. Oh and Seras, please save my kind from turning into cattle." In a blink of an eye, he disappeared in thin air, only leaving a trail of odd-looking holograms in the air.

"Who is he?" Wondered who that guy was, Victoria casually replied back to me.

"Him? He's Eugene, an associate of mine which his organization has close ties with the Hellsing Organization." Eugene…that name sounded vaguely familiar to me, but what about his organization again and saving his kind?

"So what's his organization called?" Seeing the pain of guilt within her eyes, she sadly denied that question but gave me clarification there were indeed secret organizations out in the world.

"Unfortunately, it's classified. But I can say there's a bunch of organizations that deal with the supernatural, not only Hellsing itself. Eugene's organization... how do I put this nicely, are elemental fairies or spirits who adapted in the modern day to do a secret cult awakening their ancestral gene." Fairies? They sounded oddly familiar. So there are other factions that conflict with Hellsing's goals?

"Does Hellsing have any rivals?" Biting her lips bitterly, she answered.

"Sadly yes and you don't want to meet them. They aren't exactly nice towards the supernatural in general or having the mental capacity to tolerate someones' religious beliefs that aren't aligned to theirs. It's best to stay clear of them and not to stir any trouble." Speaking with such grimace and a hint of disdain in her voice, it gave me the impression that our rival faction shouldn't be trifled with.

"Welp, that's not enough about organizations. Let's get started shall we?" Picking up an upbeat tone, she easily opened the crate by her sheer strength alone in which I hear a nasty crack when she pried the wood open. Lifting the plywood, she searched through its contents while singing to herself.

" _The light escapes her room tonight. Every little moment tells her now its time."_

"Here you go Izu, your gear, and your pistols." Dropping the military-grade pouches or satchels on the floor, she whipped around and threw a pair of desert eagles at breakneck speed. Taken by surprise, everything seemed to slow down.

I mean really, I saw everything was slowing down. Blinking for a few seconds, my hands perfectly grabbed the handguns by the barrel from intuition.

That…that was pretty awesome to be fairly honest.

"So, do you ever play Vampire Masquerade Bloodlines?" Looking back at her while I hold my Desert Eagles properly, she pulled out a katana that the edge of the blade shined silver. On the steel, I saw words written in Thai which roughly translate as "Crush, Destroy, Kill" on it. Weird, did she help me on being linguistic-

 **Yup.**

Oh.

"The Masquerade?" Asking what she meant by that, she pulled out a heavily modified Remington 870 with the word Meister etched on the barrel in while sheathing the silver-edged sword into a scabbard.

"It's a video game I've played. If you get spotted by a mortal with your vampire powers, you suffer a penalty in which you get in trouble with a certain organization." She continued on with context on the consequences of using my powers willy-nilly.

"Translate this in real-life. If you get caught, our rival organization will get angsty about it and try to hunt you down. If you do something REALLY bad, Hellsing itself will have no choice but to get involved. So be extremely responsible with your vampire abilities." Swallowing my saliva, I don't want to know what our rivals are but getting in Hellsing's bad side… I really don't want to fight that creepy man who might shred me to pieces.

"So first step, let's turn invisible shall we?" Equipping my military gear that carried tons of ammunition, I pick my head up to see my mentor was gone.

Where did she-

 **I'm over here Izu.**

Turning to her direction, I felt her essence vibrating in my mind but I couldn't see her. Soon, her body became transparent enough which I can see her slightly.

"How did you do that?" Asking how she even did that, she smiled and explained it to me.

"Easy, do you ever want to hide from someone? It's like that and pretty easy to use. Go ahead, wrap yourself in the darkness." With that, she jumped off the ledge and turn in invisible, only hearing a soft thud afterward.

 **Come now, my child. Heights aren't that dangerous if you're a vampire.**

Looking down where she jumped. I saw her waving at me down below the shady alleyway, encouraging me to jump. Gulped and mustering my courage, I took a leap of faith.

Running to the edge, I leaped off and falling down where Victoria landed. Concentrating and not to have a random panic attack. I think to myself as an empty clear glass where no one could spot me and clamp down the fear that was screaming in terror when I'm falling down.

Landed on my feet, the impact felt pretty light and I didn't feel any kind of damage in my body.

Huh, that wasn't so bad than what I predicted.

"Easy right? Now, look at yourself." Seeing on what she meant, I couldn't see my own skin.

 **Psst! Humans approaching.**

Snapping out of it, I saw a group of teenagers walking through the alley casually and chatting normally like nothing bad was about to happen. But why are they doing here and why do they smell so strong?

 **They're high Schoolers, they heard rumors of a club here and probably curious about what it is. In short, they become prey. As that saying goes, curiosity kills the cat. For the scent…well, they're different.**

Watching them knocking on a metal door. A guy who looked like a juvenile punk opened the door and gestured the teens to come in. One by one as they entered, the entrance door shut close.

"Hold on a sec, I need to wear my shades." Before I could head over there, she pulled out a pair of sunglasses in one of her pockets.

"Um…why?" Asking my mentor why needed them. She slyly replied back as she put them on.

"To relive my 90s fantasy of being a vampire hunter superhero, it's from an old movie I watched. Well, better than that phase four garbage." Not sure what specific movie she meant, I rolled my eyes and waited for her to do her thing.

"Alright, let's go." Heard her cocking the shotgun, I lifted my Eagles and pulled the safety off. I gulped and ready for something to go terribly wrong when we step inside the hideout for vampires.

"When I knock, get ready." Nodded my head, I look back at the door with my heart beating faster. When she knocked, the small door slit opened and a pair of eyes stared at us.

"Yeah, who is-" Kicking the door with such force, the hinged broke off and send the door flying off into the air with the guy getting knocked to the ground. Before he could get up, Victoria slammed her boot down on his chest and his face turned into a gory mess from the barrel of the shotgun. Soon, blue flames slowly engulfed the body and turning into dust.

" _Opening a new scar, closing the wounds with a knife. No more crying in the lanterns light."_

"Let's go!" Jolted my body, I hurriedly ran alongside with her inside this building that looked like a meat locker. Smelling the air, it smelled so…human, and the meat that hung here eerily resembled human bodies. For the butchers, their eyes widen in surprise and drew their guns from their pants.

 **Take cover!**

Heeded my mentor's advice, we hid behind a thick concrete wall as gunshots echoed in the room. I took a deep breath and waited for further orders while bits of stone flying from the wall.

Ears twitched when I felt danger behind me, in a split second, I fired my pair of pistols at a man who was creeping behind me with an AK. His chest got torn away from the ferocity of the magnum and fire soon erupted in his body.

Breathing louder, I never killed someone before and the first time I dirtied my hands here. Was this really a villainous act I di-

 **Jack! No time for hero philosophy. More are coming!** Snapping out of it, my eyes darted to see more vampires came in the room and are heavily armed with rifles. They don't look too keen on surrendering and being peaceful.

"Shoot those fuckers!" Before they could pull the trigger, my body compulsively moved on its own and on synch with Victoria's movement.

 **Now!** I lowered my head and gracefully moved around with precise footwork as if I'm dancing. Watching as each bullet flying pass by me and nimbly evading their line of fire, it felt quite exhilarating when the projectiles were near to my skin with few grazes.

Getting closer to their distance, I aimed and fired right at their hips as they screamed in pain. I pulled the trigger at another one with his nuts went missing. I crippled at areas where they're more vulnerable as their body and mind still gripping onto their humanity.

Before they could scream, Victoria swiped her katana in a split second with inhuman speed. Drawing the sword back to its scabbard, their bodies burst in blood as pieces of their flesh begin to slide. In addition, I notice her dress turn into bloody red than the yellowish-brown color she wore.

"What happened to your dress?" Grinning at me to show her toothy grin again, she explained.

"Changing wardrobe isn't that hard Jack. I can teach you that little trick of mine when we're done here. A _Victoria's Secret_." Losing her smile, she looked back at the metal door with grimaced and cocking her shotgun…so it was like going through a store for girls, right?

"You mean putting on girl's underwear?"

She instantly sputtered out of surprise and shivered nervously in terror when I mentioned that particular store that contained her last name. Like a bad memory brought up to her and heavily blushing to death.

"W-where did you get that idea?! N-not the actual retail store! It's a pun I made from an old rock song I listened to." As she let out a dry chuckle, her head heated up and ashamed of that bad interpretation she made.

"But for now, we need to find our target." Scuffling through her pouch, she pulled out a stun grenade. A very harmful explosive which disorientated and blinded the vampire since our sensitivity to the light was extremely high compared to normal humans.

Pulled the pin and quickly opening the door. She tossed the grenade and hastily shut it before the bomb could explode in our faces.

A few seconds later, I heard a loud pop and incoherent screams coming at the other side. On cue, Seras kicked the door wide open and I could see a party was happening…with a lot of blood on the floor and people writhing in pain. With that happening I could hear Victoria sang to herself quietly of a strange song, singing with a beautiful voice.

" _Shades of darkness filled her life, every single corner you cannot turn right. Night could pass for a day in her lack of faith. She let it all, fade away!"_

" _Once more a cry in the lanterns light."_

Looking up, I see emergency sparklers on the ceiling with blood dripping down. Down below, a crowd of partygoers screamed in pain as they're now disorientated by the flash while multi-colored lasers and loud music playing here which I think was called Perturbator "Humans Are Such Easy Prey."

"Well someone was inspired by that movie." Heard my mentor calmly looking through the area of finding our target, she raised her shotgun and about to shoot down the crowd.

Before she could pull the trigger on the bloodied crowd, a click was heard and her eyes widen in anticipation.

 **Move!** Shifting my body to the right in a nick of time, we evaded a hail of bullets raining down on us. Finding where that came from, I saw our target stood at the big DJ stage. Right beside the target was a young woman.

Somewhere in the room, I could smell blood pouring that gave a succulent scent compare to the human blood on the ceiling.

Strong…succulent…fleshes.

"Well, well. Look like someone crashed my party here." Heard the bastard talking to us while giving us a sadistic grin, Eddie Colon was about to give a long expo-

 ***BOOM!***

Before my mind could finish, my mentor fired her shotgun at him without delay but missed as he faded from the stage. In quick reflexed, she instantly drew her sword and blocked a machete behind her that was aiming towards her neck in blinding speed, hearing the metal clashing at each other furiously like thunder.

"I was about to give my glorious speech that you're about to die. But fuck it, kill them!" When he was busy fighting Seras, the partygoers finally got their grip and hissing at us rage which they show their fangs and their red eyes filled with bloodlust when we interrupted their unholy debauchery. Their faces twisted horrendously as they show their true colors. They grabbed their weapons around them which were either improvised melee weapons or manufactured guns. I begin to shake that I'm about to die here… but I heard her voice.

 **Jack, I'll handle him. I released all of your emotions. I'll guide you through this. Trust me.**

Compelled to move, my eyes watch a blaze of bullets flying at me, and time around me felt slowing down again.

I bend my back in an inhumane angle when a shiv was nearly inch close to my neck. I hastily fired at the assailant's chest cavity where his heart should be as his body quickly disintegrated.

My every nerve, every fiber in my body danced to the beat with such celerity and fired precisely at my targets with ungodly accuracy. I reloaded my Eagles while I saw knives moving in a snail-like pace and bullets flying at me in mid-air. Unloaded the empty mags and loaded up freshly magazines into my magnums. Heard the chamber snap, I begin to fire at the masses, rinse and repeat with ashes everywhere.

The thrill of killing someone pulsated through my veins, their cries of rage and fear were music to my ears like a symphony orchestra when bullets strike at their dicks or hearts. I continue to kill and kill as I grinned maddeningly. Moving compassionately in the air as I danced and joyfully shooting down my enemies with brutal glee.

Bang with each bang, brass casings somersaulted from the ejection port. I found gaiety within me when their crimson ovaries and testis went flying off when the silver rounds quickly neutering them.

But it all stopped…

Shooting and shooting without any conscious as I was distracted by my own bloodlust, veins pumping, licked the lips, the joy of murder, I kept shooting them in the crotch with such euphoria of watching them wiggled in pain. Unaware of what was behind me, my eyes widened when a pair of arms clutching onto my neck and strangling me to near suffocation! Hear the heavy music beginning to distort and felt someone breathing right next to my ear with untold malice, the horrible woman whispered.

"Eddie dear, I got him." Couldn't turn my head as I struggle to breathe and feeling my neck getting crushed with blood pouring from my mouth, I could hear cackle in the air. In a flash when Seras's eyes were off of him in a split second. The target swiped his blade at my mother's neck…decapitating her as I see her head went flying off. A silent pause, an impulse.

No…

No.

" **NO!"** I couldn't comprehend what I feel with rampaging emotions seething into me. Rage, fear, despair… it all swirling in my hand and everything was about to break loose in my head. I stopped thinking when the target drew his gun and aimed at me.

I don't want her to end like that…

I don't want her to die…

I don't want her to be like mom…

Before he could pull the trigger or my mind could process on what I saw, a bright flash of light stabbed through his chest, nearly missing his heart as he hissed in pain from the burning silver of the knife.

"Eddie-" Before she could finish, sudden rage rippling through me as my fingers stabbed into the bitch's arms which were strangling my fucking neck! All I could see blood-red everywhere and all of them must die!

In an impulse of rage, her arms torn to asunder when my fingers ripped n' tear through her flesh like paper, bones shattered, veins ripped and her pair of limbs fell onto the ground, chopped, mangled. As I literally disarmed her with blood flying around, I inhumanly bend my back at an unnatural angle and plunged my fingers into her chest where her ribcage should be! Red, blue, and orange lights flashing in the air above me with white smoke engulfing the room to hide my deeds, the mist that appeared to cover my sins.

" _Life's there for the ones who love to live and take it all for it for free."_

Felt the rush of her cold flesh digging through my fingers like water, I break through her bones like toothpicks and grabbed the most vital organ that all life should have. Her heart. Squashing it with all my might, it exploded into tiny pieces and watched her vomiting blood onto my face.

I spread my arms out to eviscerate her torso into two! My arms reached out to the air with blood splattering everywhere, her chest was nonexistent as I hacked it off completely! All of her pieces went flying everywhere!

I agonizingly smiled in happiness as she burst into blue flames when her organs are falling out from her upper torso with her heart popped like a balloon, muscles mauled, shattered ribs, and blood flying everywhere along staining my arms with her undead plasma.

"Bell!" In a rush of pain and fury rushing through my mind, I was suddenly in front of him with blinding speed and viciously punched through his pretty boy stomach as I felt his intestines swimming into my fingers. Mania running through my mind and pleasure of watching him squirm like a pathetic worm he was! Slicing my arm down, I gutted him like a fish and hit where his manhood should be!

His genitals shredded to mere flesh pile, ripping his slimy, pinkish intenseness to his brown, red shit-filled colon. I ripped and ripped his fucking insides to show my gratitude and pain to him! How I FEEL WHEN I LOST SOMEONE I DEARLY LOVE-YOU SON OF A **FUCKING BITCH! DIE ALREADY!**

His brown shit and goopy blood went flying, bathing in the endless gore I'm making here without restraint…soon; everything turned black and followed by screams of horror echoed in my ears.

I don't know how long I was out and sense of time felt suspended around me. There was nothing to feel, nothing to shout at, just blackness and feeling idle. It continued like this until I felt someone waking me up from my dreary slumber.

"Izuku, wake up my child." Felt someone nudging on my shoulder and heard a familiar voice, I opened my eyes. My vision adjusted to the multi-colored lights and feeling the haze wearing off in my head, I saw my mentor looking at me worriedly, unharmed, with her sky blue eyes staring at me.

"Seras…you're alive. How?" Picking my head, I saw her kneeling down to my level and saw many ashes scattered everywhere and the horrible music stopped. How did that happen and how long I was out? Hit something hard, I turn to see an Uzi lied near me with a pile of ashes under it.

"Yes dear, I am alive. I'm not so easy to be killed from a simple decapitation you know. You ran wild here without a second thought." Ran wild without a second thought? What did you me-

Oh God!

Kneeling down to my knees, I immediately vomited on the floor of what I remembered through my red frenzy…I killed all the partygoers with no remorse, with such brutality that would make angels weep, I remembered their faces filled terror when I dig my fingers into them with unholy killer intent. Organs splattered, tissues burned…all turned to ash. What I did here was unspeakable, indescribable of the bloodbath I committed.

I feverishly looked at my shaky, bloody hands of the atrocities I committed here. My arms trembled timorously of the sins I hold now, never in my life that I felt so dirty…and yet so thrilled from doing it. I was all bloody as I feel the slimy, wet plasma painted all over my skin and the dry, old smell of vampire blood polluting my nostrils with a scent of feces.

Worst of all, I consumed them without any thoughts or decisions as they're now within me! Never in my life had I felt so much shame from what I did here, the sharp pain that stabbed through my body. So much bloodshed I spilled with no survivors escaping from my grasp like lambs to be butchered.

I feel so sick…

Before I lament of what a disgusting monster I turned into, I feel her arms gently clasping me. Softly rubbing my frail neck and holding back in comforting solace that brightened my body of her warmth.

"Jack, it's okay now. I'm alive and you stopped monsters that harmed the innocent. You saved thousands of people who were trapped in their cages that were about to be chow to the undead." Tears dripping to my neck and genuine relief from her embrace, I steadily cried on her shoulders and hugging her back on relieving of the sins I did here.

I cried, I cried so hard of the anguish that happened to me. The pain of losing my mother, the pain of losing Seras, I don't know why it kept happening to me. It seemed all hope was lost and always kept going down farther from the unfairness I have to deal with. I try to understand why life tried to put me down with so much grief and pain. How I became a monster when I slaughtered everyone without grace or remorse.

"There, there sweetie, you aren't a monster to my eyes. You are my son and a human being. Don't forget that. We aren't flawless but we're still human. Even life isn't fair, we could overcome adversary regardless of who we are. We can overcome the evils of this world and be a good person to anyone we see." I wasn't so sure, but I felt hope and earnest feelings from her voice. I couldn't take it anymore as I let it all out.

"I don't want to lose you, mom! I don't want to lose you ever!" Felt her hug tighten and genuine happiness flowing through my mind, I felt so relieved when I spoke out of my pain to her.

Then there was this calmness in my mind…serenity. She softly sang to me, rubbing the back of my hair tenderly.

" _Dancing on the path and singing now you got away, you can reach the goals that you have set from now on every day."_

" _There is no way you would go back now, oh no, those days are past."_

* * *

 **[Hellsing Manor]**

"I see then… thank you for your report Seras. You can take your break in Seattle; you earned it from a job well done." Gathering reports from Victoria's assignment and her pupil's training in the late of the night. The mission went smoothly but there was a tiny hiccup when Jack had gone berserk.

Nevertheless, he lived, killed our target with sheer ferocity, and listened to her instructions very well, making him a good candidate for us.

For the mission though, an organization contacted us of a vampire infestation in Seattle as they're hunting down their fairy kin and innocent passerby. In the mission result, Seras feign her death and scouted the area ahead where they hold their captives. In her details, she rescued around five hundred residents that were about to be eaten.

Saving potential fairies was always beneficial and they're great allies to us. Sadly though, the stigmatization towards them was unbearable and extreme superstitions of them to do the Beast destroying half of America, worse than Millennium as the monstrosity tear through the east coast without mercy.

For us though, their blood was so potent and enriched that would make vampires stay forever for hundreds of years. Another reason we're deeply allied with them, to make sure they wouldn't be harvest from unwanted vampires and to prolong our agents' lifespan to continue on fighting.

"I see the child proved himself, Master." Turning to Alucard who was beside me in my office, I nodded to him as I got the results.

"Yes, indeed Alucard. He met all of our requirements to be with us." Looking through the many files on my desk which gave extensive, accurate details of Jack's previous life and a picture of him when he was three years old, his background was pretty average along mundane. Sadly, Izuku Midoriya, his old identity, and his past were no more. Any evidence that linked to him was erased, the case was dropped and his status was K.I.A. If they were any evidence survived during the massacre, they were now confidential to keep our anonymity and classified any information that vampires did this.

A governmental procedure to avoid prying eyes on finding where he was, who he was, and his identity as a vampire. Rinse and repeat of our policy.

Born in Japan within the Tokyo district of Musutafu, he had a normal family in which his mother Inko raised him while his father was offshore working. His status was Quirkless and a frequent target by bullies which was saddening to hear. A shy, introverted child with no genuine friends to help him and a victim of a bloody massacre that would forever traumatize a child from seeing his own mother being abused by his own killer.

I have sincere condolence for his parents' tragic deaths, he wouldn't see his bullies anytime soon and his Quirkless status wouldn't be a problem anymore as he received the bloodline of Dracula to masquerade himself.

Thankfully, I have full trust in Victoria raising him to do her nurturing attitude and her outgoing look on life. Jack will eventually shed his mental wounds in the upcoming years from Seras's motherly nature and turning him into an assertive, confident, lively young man who could easily make genuine friends in his life, a very dependable, responsible person where everyone could trust him.

A healthy-minded vampire child is a healthy-minded vampire adult.

"It's time for him to readjust his life here in Hellsing. Teaching him our culture, our lifestyle, and its mission, to train him and becoming a proficient agent." He will learn our code of conduct, being responsible for his actions and honing his powers efficiently in combat, he will learn to act like a real soldier than a superficial superhero who only seek false recognition and thirst for aimless wealth. He will learn our rules, to earn what he has achieved and adhering to English bureaucracy.

Smiling on what I would foresee, I have one thing to say.

"Hope he grows into a fine young man."

* * *

 **[Streets of Seattle]**

Wandered through the streets of Seattle in broad daylight while holding Seras's hand, we wore deeply layered hoodies to block out the sun's rays so we wouldn't immediately perish. Fortunately, it was the middle of November as the sky was quite cloudy and not that bright.

It was quite stingy to be out in the sun and I understood why vampires really don't like to be out in the light.

"So where are we going?" Observed the city and its culture since I never been to America before, my mentor wore a bright pink hoodie while exploring the largest city of Washington.

"Oh, I'm getting the second volume of a book that's a massive parody of a famous novel. It's called My Immortal-and my goodness, it's unspeakably hilarious. It's about teenage wizardry angst with some tart name Ebony. In short, it's an intentional bad story that became so bad it turned out to be great-"

Heard her gushing over about some novel she was about to buy, I lazily looked around the city and self-reflecting on what I did.

I completed my first mission which was ending the miserable little insect that preyed upon the innocent. What he did to those people was unspeakable…grinding them up like cattle and feasting them as if they were merely food.

Was this Sir Integra warned me off? How cruel those monsters were?

Pondered to myself on what Integra was applying, I noticed a blonde cat down at the street and its glossy pink eyes mischievously stared at me-…weird, did I see that cat somewhere before?

"Izuku, are you okay?" Picked my head up, I look back to see my mentor worriedly looked at me on why I'm droning off so suddenly.

"Yeah, I saw a… cat?" Looked back at the sidewalk, it wasn't there anymore.

"You seem jumpy. Are you still thinking about the club we raided?" Blinking my eyes, I shook my head and concentrated on what I was previously thinking.

"Yes, Seras. I still have memories of tearing him apart. I know what I did was a good thing. But how I killed him felt…horrible." Grimace at that scene when I tear his colon and intestines out. My guardian frowned from that answer and kneeled down to my eye level.

"Izuku, look into my eyes again. I knew what you did is brutal but you saved many lives and stopped a maniac from eating innocent people." That did comfort me a little. But can I be a hero even though I'm a murderer now? A psychopath who eats the flesh of others? What am I even since I lost everything I had in my life?

"You really love to overthink everything of all the negative things that happened to you, you know that right? I knew just a thing that would help you stop worrying so much, you need a hobby." Snapping her fingers just like that, I'm not so sure of what she meant.

"A hobby?" Raising my brow at her of what she meant by that and why it would help me of the shit I went through; she cheerfully smiled without a care in the world.

"Not everything should be doom and gloom Izuku. You need to experience something new in your life and making new friends. I know just a place to get started!" Before I could react, she grabbed my arm and we ran on the sidewalk while dodging the pedestrians.

Huffing as we ran at a steady pace which wouldn't reveal our inhumane speed, we stopped when we reached the store. Looking at the retail store, I was a bit confused.

"A musical instrument store?"

Tilted my head at it on why she brought me here, I saw a variety of electric guitars hanging on the glass display and plenty of album records proudly stood on the table. I looked at the sleek, granite building for a while and the guitar logo that glowed bright red like cherries with neon lights to light up the sky, my mentor playfully nudged my shoulder like she had the best idea she ever had.

"Yup, I bet you could play an electric guitar for me." Wh-what?! Where did you get that idea from? I'm not a good musician.

Looking back at the window, I saw my reflection slowly faded away. Before it disappeared, my skin was so smoothly pale like the moon, blood-red eyes that stared into someone's soul like a bloodthirsty beast… and the streak of green I had temporally turned crimson red which reminded me of my own sinful nature. Soon, I saw my reflection faded away like I didn't exist.

"I don't know how to play the guitar, I'm sorry Se-" I felt her hand gently placed on my head to stop.

"Don't say you don't know how or you can't do it. Say that you are willing to learn and you can do it without a doubt." Gazing into her eyes, she placed her hands lightly on my shoulders and gave me advice on diligence. She spoke with such grace and determination as if she was a lion.

"A hero doesn't hesitate and stand idle. A hero moves and learns his mistake. Failure is knowledge my child, how to learn and bear with the pain of everyday life."

Grinning at me with compassion and felt great awe from hearing her inspiring speech, she gave me a rhetoric question.

"So are you willing to learn? Not to show weakness to your enemies that you could be taken so easy of? Bringing hope and a smile to your allies?" Hearing what she said, should I do it?

"I-I am not so sure-"

"Come on, I bet girls would love to hear you sing and play a song for them."

"Girls?"

"Yup, they love to ogle you when you play music for them. Kissing you all over as their rockstar and being their fabulous boyfriend." Nervously thinking of that idea, I'm not exactly good at talking to girls. To further prove my social awkwardness, I accidentally said something which I worded horribly.

"But Seras, that's icky and a weird thing to do." That was a terrible mistake of what I just said and gave a broad interpretation for Seras to exploit.

"Oh… did I hear that you willingly want a girlfriend and "do" things to her?" Gave me a sly smile, I flustered on what she was suggesting.

"No, that's-"

"Jack Midoriya and his girlfriend, sitting on his shaft. P-E-N-I-S! Giving me grandkids in the future!" My face was really boiling hot now and I couldn't stop fidgeting. I didn't know my mentor could act so childish and not taking this topic seriously.

"Stop teasing me, you're embarrassing me." Felt my face bright as red and burning like the sun itself. Why would she bring up my love life matter and not being so serious about the topic we're previously discussing?

"I got a bit of good dating advice for you. Show them your cannon. Bitches love cannons of how long and big your girth is." I fell for her trap when my mind was dying from embarrassment.

"Mom!"

"Oooh…you call me mom! I love you too sweetie!" Gleefully hugging me and snuggling on my head playfully yet softly. She whispered to my ear with relaxed mellow and an odd sense of somberness, a melancholic mournfulness.

"Life is waiting for the one who loves to live and it's not a secret, my child."


	4. The Un-life of Hellsing

I waited and waited.

Standing near the shrine of Lady San Juan in broad daylight, I waited patiently for a certain young girl who was exploring the basilica and guided the orphaned children on learning the true teachings of God than the _other_ so-called Christian teachings.

The people here are unfortunately tainted by a… supernatural occurrence that I shall not speak. Humanity had been cursed by their so-called "Quirk" which Earth's governments around the world coined their new condition as a positive rather than a negative.

The world didn't know where or how their "Quirk" manifested. But the church knew of its origin in the very beginning, the start of the 1940s as "Quirks" quickly infecting mankind, how the other _"occult"_ organizations knew of its existence before it became well known to the public.

Their purity twisted and degraded what was left of their humanity. From each passing generation, their human aspect of what defined mankind corroded. The Godless governments and secret organizations furthered the taint when they deviled into forbidden techniques as they went way beyond the realm of the human eye. Seeking for their selfish desires, their glory and their pride in their country, not to God himself…the Nazis unlocked something they shouldn't temper with; the rest of the "allies" worsened the condition when they found their research.

But it reached its peak as it infected half of Earth's population. Now the world was eighty percent infected and the rest of mankind's "Quirkless" minorities were pure. But for their purity, they were ostracized by the tainted. The event also attracted otherworldly things into our reality and things that shouldn't exist.

Still, they are worshippers of God and they didn't ask their new condition. From my perspective, I sympathized with what they became as they feverishly prayed to our Lord for salvation as their Quirks self-harming them rather than being helpful in their life.

But for now, I need to keep my opinions in check and focused on my task.

Not wanting to scare off the pilgrims and faithful worshippers by my ruined face. My exposed teeth were thoroughly wrapped to hide my scars, using the scarf of my old friend who now lived in God's kingdom.

"And that is why my friends on why we need to appreciate his sacrifice for our sins."

Speaking of an old friend, I spotted the child that I waited for as she exited the shrine with a flock of the Lord's faithful peers surrounded her, discussing the sacrifice of Christ. Even though it was kinda rude of me to interrupt my godchild's lecture, but the Vatican calls for her.

"Sorry to interrupt, but how are your new friends treating you, Ms. Kate?" I called out to her while hearing my own sickly, raspy voice; I saw Yuri perked her head up in surprise. Turned to my direction, she widely grinned in absolute joy when she saw me.

"Sister Wolfe! It's a pleasure to meet you here!" In a blink of an eye, she hugged me warmly like a Godmother she never had.

She looked a lot like Yumiko but younger with shorter black hair and tanned skin. But personality-wise…well, she definitely inherited her great aunt's personality and her combat prowess was at a whole other level when facing against heathens or devils.

Such frivolous pious, such zeal when facing against her enemies when using her _other_ personality, but right now, she was just a harmless girl…unless she awakened her other-self.

In spite of her ancestry, she's a true believer in God's grace.

Felt my black cassock getting snuggled by her jet black hair and heard her silver crucifix jiggled, it gave me some time to appreciate this peaceful moment. But another voice I knew called out for me at a distance which interrupted this small moment for me.

"Ms. Wolfe! Yuri Kate! I'm so deeply sorry that I'm late! I was doing my experimental studies while forgetting to set up my timer!" Turned to my other Godchild who interrupted my thoughts, I spotted a peachy skin child ran towards me with hurried haste.

Oh, I almost forgot about my second Godchild. The child had freckled, pale skin that covered across my Godchild's cheeks and round glasses that glistened behind those chocolate eyes, fluffy brown hair that reached to the shoulders, all in all, a normal southern kid.

"Morris, you're right in time."

* * *

 **[England]**

" **GOIN' AWAY! LEAVIN TODAY! YOU'VE GOTTA FIND A BRAND NEW HERO!"**

Listening to Seras's old music collection from the 80s to the early 2000s which I stealthily downloaded off from her personal desktop, her soundtracks mostly contained classical rock, metal, and most importantly punk, which she was so enamored with that genre back at her youth.

To be fairly honest, I really enjoyed her collection which the songs have full of life and meaning behind those lyrics. But I really don't want to mention it in front of my stepmother since she will squeal in delight that we both have the same music taste and probably make the biggest embarrassing moment for us if the entire staff saw it. She knew I like rock music but thankfully had self-control before making a scene.

Looking through her music archive on my 86cm -34 inches if you're American- ASUS's curvy monitor, I begin to reminiscent the years of being a part of Lady Integra's organization.

"Yo Jack!"

Six years have passed on living under Hellsing's wing. I've seen many things when I travel around the world with Seras, dealing with the many supernatural creatures either gruesomely, peacefully, or just doing a mundane task on keeping the paranormal in check so humanity wouldn't have to deal with their trivia bullshit.

For example, we have to deal with a leprechaun who was terrorizing the locals from South California to Las Vegas Strip on finding where his last piece of gold was, and by God, it immediately gave us a goddamn headache on putting that thing down for good. They're worse than dealing with rogue Espers around the world or Aswang at the Philippines…sneaky bastards.

Note to self, don't waste bullets on bootleg Leprechauns as they don't shit out lucky charms and were extremely annoying to kill. Worse, they keep resurrecting after death.

"Oh shut your pretty little mouth, you know he's listening to his momma's records."

Other than fighting annoying Leprechauns that refused to die, I met interesting people and traveling around the world when working alongside with mother. When I was eight years old, Brazil was probably my fondest moment for me when we're stationed there as I learned some new dance moves from new friends I made. I mean it had a lot of legwork, keeping up the sequence with others and following the rhythm with electronic or remix music beating into my ear. It was insane, but it was so worth it for me.

Heck, I met a demon who helped the counter-invasion of Millennium in America.

* * *

 _Walking through the halls of a manor with Seras beside me, I heard a theme song of Malcolm In The Middle playing loudly through the walls. Pinpointing where the song was coming from, my ears twitched when I saw a pair of wooden doors stood before us as the music became louder when we get closer to it. Sniffing the air, I smelled burnt tobacco radiating out in the halls._

" _Okay Jack, do you have the candy bars for the three of us?"_

" _Yup." Holding three humungous Baby Ruth bars, I nodded to her and begin to wonder why we need them since we only consume human flesh._

" _Alright, we're going to meet a certain friend of mine who helped defend America from the Nazi invasion. So please don't judge him by his looks and make sure you give him his snacks. He really likes Baby Ruths you know?" As she opened the doors, I look inside to see a big red guy sitting on a leather couch watching television with comic books and DVD cases littered on the floor._

 _Stopping myself when my shoe hit something, I look down to see a comic book that featured a red demon looking guy with his horns shaved off. The title above was called…Hell-?_

" _Good to see you again, Seras." Picking my head up, the big guy got up from his couch and cheerfully greeted us. Looking back at the Dark Horse comic and back to him, could it be really him?_

" _Nice to see you again Red, we got a special treat for you!" Hearing my cue, I handed him the candy bars._

 _Nervously fidgeted when he was walking towards me, I got a good look at the buff demon to see his horns were indeed shaved and wearing a gigantic gauntlet at his left hand. Making me wonder what his story was._

" _Here you go, sir." Looking down at me curiously with a puff of smoke escaped from his lips, I smell the nicotine radiating from his mouth but gave out a big friendly smile._

" _Hey, hey. Look what we got here. What's your name kid?" I begin to think about what should I call myself, my adopted name, or my old name? After a few seconds of hesitation, I said my name to him._

" _My name is…my name is Jack Victoria sir."_

* * *

Remembered saying that, I always asked myself why I prefer my English name rather than my given name. Was it because I want to let go of my old life and moving forward? To stop pondering and mourning the things I lost when I was a child?

There was nothing to describe what I am feeling. Just seeing my biological mother suffer wasn't easy to let go as it still seared into my mind. How Inko shouldn't have a tragic fate end like that. Don't get me wrong, I do appreciate Seras's raising me and loved her as a stepmother, but... I really missed her.

Sometimes I wish I can go back in time and save her-

"Yo Jack, are you there?!"

Jolting my head back up, I paused the music when I heard someone was banging on my door.

"Who is it?"

"Hey, hey Jack. It's Sweetwater. Do you want to practice your firing skills? You're scheduled for combat training. " Oh right, I almost forgot about my daily schedule.

"Alright, I'll be there in a moment." Getting off from my mesh chair and shutting down my PC. I glance at my monstrous PC case which was a slick, black, gigantic tower that reached 360mms high. Great air filtration and quite quiet…if I don't push my PC at the edge. Looking at it, I still felt the joy of building it with my two hands.

" _Look, mom! I really build my first PC! I didn't know this was easy like building LEGOs!"_

" _Yup, I'm so proud of you darling that you build your birthday present with such care! You really are a tech whizz!"_

" _Best birthday present ever! You're the best mom!"_ That memory would never fade away.

A great sense of pride and achievement building my very first desktop when I was five with Seras helping me on the parts, lucky enough, I got myself a pair of ancient ASUS STRIX 2080TIs since the RTX series got discontinued from NVIDIA which gullible schmucks would spend thousands of their hard earn cash on. For me though, I spend around three hundred Pounds which was a pretty good auction deal and they were in pretty good condition as they weren't mined to death. To achieve their full potential, I got an appropriate Ryzen processer from the mid-2020s which wouldn't bottleneck the CPU or the GPUs including a really good SLI bridge from the late 2020s that supported the old RTX cards.

Better than buying those over-bloated GPUs in today's society, I mean who in the right mind would pay five fucking thousand pounds for a bloody high-end GPU for a few fucking frame rates purely for gaming?

Alright, I'm already flying off a tech tangent here. So getting up my from my chair, I felt my oversize t-shirt reached to my kneecaps. A gift from mom which was a Dr. Seuss styled band shirt called Reel Big Fish. Over it was my thick green hoodie if I ever step out in broad daylight.

Stretching my back and looking around my room. Various bands plastered all over the walls. Sure, there are some All-Might posters as I still admired him when I was a toddler. But I'm ten years old and already achieved becoming a pro-hero… kind off.

Looking back to the black-white electric guitar that my mother bought for me when we were at Seattle, it was a classic Stratocaster Fender brand. I got a good grasp of it, but I'm still practicing on getting the chords right, memorizing the letters, and tuning the sound. I wonder if ever I get good with that guitar since I promise Seras to be an awesome musician. But no matter what, I'll improve eventually.

Grabbing my phone from the table that carried my schedule, I thoroughly look through the list if there was any change in my daily routine.

Firearm practice and discipline, next on the list will be martial arts and military training. Later, organizing Hellsing's expense reports and filing papers to satisfy our English bureaucrats who are carefully watching our every move on making sure we don't go off the rails. Break time or doing my hobbies, replenishing blood, etcetera, and etcetera.

Saw nothing major on the list. I exited my room that was formerly my stepmother's sleeping quarter to the endless halls of Hellsing. The red carpet covered the crystal clear tiles and the pattern walls covered in decorations to compliment the elegance here. About to exit my room, I heard footsteps echoing the halls.

"Good morning Jackie!" Turning to one of Hellsing's staff who called out my nickname, a maid who cleaned the halls frequently greeted me in her modest Victorian maid outfit.

Being a Hellsing's maid, I could see the tiniest strings flying in the air.

"Morning Hana, how's it going?" The maid I mentioned was Ms. Aoi. She was pretty normal compared to the rest of the staff. Black hair, brown eyes, and Japanese just like me. But her background was a bit weird though. She said she used to work in a zoo, but what zoo exactly and why was she working here?

"Nothing new kid, no home invasion incident or England getting invaded. It's pretty boring compared to the mission you did last month." Remembering the mission I had. It was a ransom situation in which an influential girl being held hostage by a gang of vampires with an army of mindless ghouls protecting the rundown building, threatened her wealthy parents when they were conducting business here in England with Lady Integra on Hellsing's material supply quota.

Fortunately, we step in quickly before things went horribly wrong.

* * *

 _Slipping through the cracks of darkness within this board up building, I stealthily slither pass the undead patrol which will alert their masters if I show my physical presence to them. If I get caught, the girl will become breakfast meat._

 _I phase through the walls as I see rats and roaches skittered in this rotten building while holding a pair of MP7A1s, loaded with silver-tip 4.6x30mm cartridge to give these scumbags a quick death. I brought slings with me so I wouldn't leave my weapons behind when I get angry._

" _When are the brat's parents going to deliver us the money?"_

" _Shut your mouth, they'll eventually give us the pounds. If not, we will just eat the bitch."_

 _Poking my head out with firearms in hand, I see a gathering of vampires around a girl who was the same age as me, tied up in a chair with duct tape. The girl in question looked pretty Japanese with her onyx cat-like eyes and ponytail hair. But whatever, I need to deal with her captures first real swift._

 _Counting how many vampires were here. Ten fledglings were present and armed with simple handguns. They look like simple low-life hoodlums that somehow obtained vampirism._

 _Going behind the girl in this dank, dirty room where drug addicts would probably hang out. I whisper to her while her mouth was sealed tight and her eyes were dry from crying. Holding a pair of earmuffs, I need to make sure she wouldn't develop tinnitus._

" _Close your eyes…" Pulled the chair down, putting her muffs in a nanosecond and hearing a loud thud, the girl yelped in surprise when her back made contact onto the cold, dirty floor. With her out of the way, I swiftly aimed my MP7s and fired with inhumane accuracy. Pressing the triggers, hell went loose._

 ***RATATATAT!***

 _The fledglings cried in terror when their bodies were getting shredded apart and my surprise entrance. Their arms were flying around and dropping their pistols on the floor. Silver lead ripping their mortified flesh and disintegrating their insides from the certain metal._

 _The noise of *rat-ta-ta-tat* booming across the room continuously while the undead bloodsuckers screamed in agony from the endless storm of bullets. Hearing a click, I went for the offensive as I saw two gravely wounded bastards still alive from my surprise onslaught. With my empty MP7s dangling from my body, I started to channel my anger._

 _My muscles tighten like a jacked-up Dwayne Johnson on steroids or Schwarzenegger at his prime. I smiled sadistically as I charged at them to rip these unholy bastards apart._

 _In a blink of an eye, my hand sliced through this pathetic vampire's body as I bisected him in two, a brutal technique that Master Alucard taught me._

 _Without hesitation, my fingers jabbed straight into vampire number two's back before he could grab his Beretta on the floor. My hands steadily ripping his spine while hearing him scream in terror._

 _RIP AND TEAR!_

 _In a split second, his spine splintered in the dust where his fragmented bones and organs starting to leak out, releasing the blue flames from his body as he was officially dead._

 _Heard the door banging and loud moaning coming this way. I searched through my satchel and grabbed a special kind incendiary grenade to burn the undead or any kind of satanic evidence._

 _In other words, mission accomplished._

 _Pulled the pin and threw the grenade on the floor. I hurriedly grabbed the tied-up girl and slither through the shadows where the fire wouldn't catch us._

 _Immaterializing through the darkness with the girl in hand, we begin to form up and stood in front of the rundown building outside. Getting up to my feet, I looked back to the girl to see she was staring at me in wonder and the same time shock on what I did back there._

 _Ignoring her obvious fear of me, I carefully ripped the duct tape from her waist and hands, cautiously peeling the adhesive from her mouth. When all the tapes were removed, she stood up and had no idea what to do next. Pulling out the earmuffs, she blankly stared at me._

 _Not to mentioned, a loud boom echoed above the upper floor where the fire began to spread. Quickly engulfing the undead in a shiny blaze of glory and burning them to a crisp._

" _So…how's it going-?" Before I could crack a sly joke to lightened up the dreary mood here, she suddenly hugged me and crying on my shoulders, hearing her stiff voice sobbing through my ear. Knowing she was still stressed out from being a captive, I decided to hug her back to calm the girl's nerves._

 _Well, that was sudden…_

" _Thank you! Thank you! I never thought I would be alive!" Thanking me for what I did although slightly traumatized by the sudden violence I pulled back there. She asked me who I am._

" _Who are you?"_

" _I'm Batman." Technically I'm the Punisher or Red Hood without the eternal brooding. But in all seriousness though, I really need to erase her mind and make her forget what happened here._

" _But all due respect, I want you to forget what you saw here and sleep." Concentrating my focus directly at her eyes, the hypnotizing thing was kind of new to me as her eyes went red like mine._

 _I hope I'm doing this right._

" _Yes, master." With her mind slowly drifted to sleep, she was knocked out unconscious as I grab her by the shoulder. Gently laying her on the sidewalk where the police could find her._

 _Hearing the sirens getting louder, I left her there and grabbed the muffs from her hand._

* * *

I prayed my hypnosis thing worked correctly or else she knew my identity of who I am. Knowing Integra and our bureaucrats, they would go right up my ass for that. Turning to Hana, she gave me a deviant sly look as if I'm about to do something kinky, leaning close to me like I found a girlfriend or something.

"I bet that cute, rich girl would love to meet you again as her charming superhero in his shiny spandex." To counter Hana's joke, I provided facts to her and Hellsing's policy since this wasn't some crappy teenage romance vampire book where hormonal middle-school kids would fantasize. Unless the said kids were into edgy stuff on what I've been through in Hellsing.

"Yeah, I doubt we'll ever meet again. What's the likelihood of her seeing me and addition to erasing her memories? Besides, the British government would start twisting their necks in rage if I reveal my vampire identity to anyone." Frowning that I killed the mood for her and not being an embarrassing mess to myself, Hana shrugged it off as she proceeded going back to work.

"Well, you're no fun. Anyway, see yeah Jack. Gotta' clean the lower floors here-oh and happy birthday!" Bluntly saying goodbye and congratulating on my tenth birthday. She left without a trace.

Ignoring her and her odd history, I lazily float up to the stairs and into the main halls of the manor. I look out at the windows to see it was still dark outside but the sun starting to peak at the horizon. Better hurry before the sun start burning me alive when it reached its peak.

" _I could see my life. Short film passing my eyes. I tried to look away from her, as always I just tried."_

" _Sweetness in her eyes. Gone through one million miles."_

" _How could I turn my back on her, the sweetest thing alive!?"_

Singing a little tone from a band I listened to and remembering that particular memory a month ago since Hana had to bring it up. I stepped outside to see the open green fields where we conduct our target practice to sharpen our marksmanship. Saw the dummies from a far distance and ex-soldiers rehearsing.

Heading over there and putting up my earbuds so I wouldn't easily get bored, I crank up my phone to play some music, a cover song from Twilight Force which they sing of an old music track.

" **PEOPLE ARE IN BIG CONFUSION! THEY DON'T LIKE THEIR CONSTITUTIONS! EVERYDAY THEY DRAW CONCLUSIONS!"**

Ah, much better. Time to get started.

Before I head towards shooting range, I felt someone tapping on my shoulder. Pulling my buds out, I look up to see the toughest ex-soldier who was behind me.

"Captain Marlowe, good to see you!" Standing before me was the famous soldier of fortune of the PMC regiment called B-Company in which lady Integra personally hired their best personnel to be here. They have a long history and a rather complicated system.

And oh boy they do have a long track record with the world…

Recalling stories from his regiment on why they called themselves Bad Company. They were once part of the U.S army battalion for cannon fodders or the military equivalent of a Suicide Squad for undesirables.

Sadly, the 222nd battalion became defunct to do international notoriety from Marlowe's infamous "AWOL" team, their renown for completing suicidal missions which they miraculously survive. After the disbandment, it was the perfect opportunity to create a security company since Sarge and his team didn't get their military benefits, and their greed for wealth didn't leave their minds when they stole a truck full of gold.

That was how they got started "initially" and their head director goes by Edward Blake. A suspicious old man he was, despicable at his worst.

The most interesting part that caught my attention was that all of B-Company's members are mostly Quirkless or having mundane Quirks when Integra hired the security company, they stood out the most than the rest of the security companies which they solely recruit powerful Quirk users or Ex-Pro Heroes.

Recruiting laid off personnel around the world into their company was very appealing and at a right time since a lot of countries are drastically shrinking their military numbers or government paramilitaries for Pro-Heroes, making B-Company a very popular Private Military Company to start off in as they have an influx of recruits. So, calling them a regiment was misleading. Maybe a Field Army or an artificial military district was the right word for them.

For that, they have high standards for those who are recruited, rigorous training, extreme discipline, higher education, and esprit de corps for the company, It doesn't matter if you have a good Quirk or not. If the recruits accomplished those goals along being extremely cooperative, they'll get a lot of benefits and bankrolling in cash as they get decent contracts. For the ones who didn't meet the standards, they usually get the shitty and underpaid ones.

To do their organization being vast and having ulterior motives, B-Company's dubious nature usually butted heads with the Geneva Convention on their legitimacy of being PMCs, probably shadier than the rest of the Private Militaries. There were rumors that they may or may not employed clown heisters to sabotage their competitors, promoted terrorism to increase their profits, or assisted cybernetic super-soldiers to fuel their hyper-war economy.

But, they were way too powerful with endless manpower, high-tech equipment, efficient logistics, ungodly rich, and discreet covert business along politically influential from governments to be easily taken down. In addition, it kept all the ex-military and non-military personnel permanently tied to Bad Company with massive benefits, strictness, and esprit de corps.

Bought defunct military bases to private-owned bases, created their own military R&D organization, and became a huge ceaseless megacorporation… they were too big to be dismantled along with their corporate connections with the U.N itself.

In short, they're the best of the best with a slight hint of infamy. Powerful and more organized than Wild Geese. If they ever get dismantled, well, shit goes wild.

"Likewise Jack. Wanna' try beating your mother's 1200m distance score?" Hearing that, I respectfully saluted to the ex-soldier who was now a mercenary.

"Yes, sir!" Nodded his head in approval, we walked together while wearing his issued Hellsing gear that the guards here wore but with their logo which was a yellow smiling face. Nearing the shooting range, one of the recognizable members of B-Company greeted me.

"Well about time, we already set up the gun range. So, what rifle you wanted to use?" Hmmph, thinking about it for a while, I'll take the M2010 ESR without the scope since I'm practicing with my sight.

"M2010 ESR without the scope please." Nodded to my request, the demolitionist grabbed an XM2010 from the table and a big pouch loaded with .300 Winchester Magnum magazines.

"Here you go, sonny." Thanking the mustache Texan, I stepped forward at the shooting range and loaded up the rifle.

"Thanks, Haggard. I'll go for the 1200m range for my targets." Checking my rifle to see if it was adjusted, looked like everything was good to go.

"Alright, Jack. Targets are set at 1200m. Hope you're more accurate and precise than your mother." Giving the thumbs up to Redford as he was looking through his high-powered binoculars on checking my performance, I took a deep breath and my eyes zoomed on the cutout boards.

I see twenty-five hostile targets of crudely drawn bad guys and five non-hostile targets. I pressed the trigger and let my instincts take control of me.

One by one, bullets penetrated through the dummy heads without missing a mark. In a blink of an eye, I reloaded the mag in 0.001 seconds, pulled the bolt that the human eye couldn't see, and continued firing like a madman. Five rounds fired, five magazines emptied on the ground with blinding speed.

Stopped firing, all of my targets are down and no hostages were killed, feeling the barrel getting hot from the rapid firing.

"5 seconds Jack and zero dead hostages. But you didn't beat your mother's 2 seconds record or Alcuard's 1 second." Oh, come on.

Before I could complain any further, I felt someone slyly leaning onto my shoulder and feeling her familiar toothy grin that always brought joy to my life. Looking up at her, she wore something different today which was a blue uniform than her usual yellowish or red color.

"I see you're trying to beat my score again."

"Yes mom, please don't rub the salt all over the wound. It hurts my ego."

* * *

 **[4 hours later]**

" **FLEX-MUSCLE TIGHT!"**

Dodging Master's lethal blow, the solid ground below us shattered in tiny pieces when the Grand Vampire's hand chopped through the concrete. It vibrated through the floor like a miniature earthquake. Wearing my standard Hellsing uniform, I didn't want to destroy my everyday clothes that mom bought for me, getting ripped apart from Master's hardcore training.

In the endless halls, he transported me in this vast place and trying not to tumble over from Alucard's ridiculous strength. I played a song in the background to endure his torturous training, a band called the Grailknights playing "Pumping Iron Power."

"Your reflex is good Jack. I'm quite impressed and exceeded beyond my expectation of you." Grinning at me as usual, my eyes widened when someone was behind me. In a quick response without question, I was ready.

Tighten my muscles in my right arm, his hand chopped down through my flesh without mercy, felt his fingers digging through my forearm like a chainsaw.

Reinforcing my muscle fibers and redirecting all my blood on rapidly repairing the flesh wound. His chopped slowed down and his impact was less lethal as my muscles went into overdrive so he wouldn't slice through my bones like the first time we trained together. His lethality negated and I'm going for the counter-offense.

In a blink of an eye, my fingers pierced through his ribcage where his heart should be located. Blood splattered across my face as my hand dig through his flesh. Stabbing his heart, I gruesomely pulled it out as more blood sprayed out as I felt it beating between my fingers.

"You did well… but." A palm pulsating behind my back, I could feel my spine shattered into many fragments and my neurons are being cut in halves which I couldn't feel my limbs anymore. I coughed out tons of crimson blood from my mouth as it splattered all over the cold, cobbled floor.

Landed my body with a loud thud and my arm slipped out from Alucard's gory chest, I gradually looked up to him while repairing, reconnecting my spine. I saw him smiling widely while my arms twitched on getting my nervous system back in order. The cervical and thoracic sections were reconstructed, fully repaired as I could feel my arms again. For the rest of my spine, I'm still getting there as I couldn't feel my legs.

"That's not enough. In your six years of being with us, you refuse to continue consuming the flesh and soul of your enemies as you still anchored to your humanity. A respectable, honorable choice but nonetheless a weakness on its own as your vampirism didn't reach full maturity." Didn't listen to him, I concentrated on re-growing my bones back and reconnecting my body to full functionality which was a pain in the ass to fix.

Finished fixing my lower spine, I steadily getting up to my feet weakly while my limbs were shaking uncontrollably since physical trauma didn't leave my body yet as I'm still healing my nervous system. Feeling a little bit fine, I continued listening to Master's lecture.

"A reason we're training so hard to reach your vampire potential. Let's do a little practice on training your inner-beast. To be a predator against your weak prey." Oh man, was he really suggesting what I should do next?

"Look, Alucard, is it necessary to go full wolf on you?" Remembering the lessons of going lycanthrope, it was extremely hard to master and difficult to tame myself as I'll be in a bloodthirsty trance without care of whom I kill. Friend or foe, they'll die.

If we're going to do it, it will be an unpleasant moment for me and quite barbaric.

"Absolutely Jack. Now fight me as you mean it with everything you got!" Letting out a tired sigh, I got on all fours and thinking of horrible thoughts resurfacing back to my mind. Incoherent thoughts and jumbled, distorted memories flooded back to me to relive my hell, unlocking my nightmares, my failures, my despair from the depths of my mind which seared my brain in a bloody rage.

Opening the vault of all my fears.

" _Izuku... help me." "I'm fucking your mother bitch and you can't do shit about it you miserable brat" "Die already!"_ _ **DIE ALREADY!"**_

" _ **DIE LIKE A DOG YOU ARE!"**_

Tumultuous, uncontrolled barking echoed through my throat in full ire. Drool and saliva dripping from my lips as my teeth sharpened, serrated to shred any bastards who try to harm me or my family! My boots and gloves are torn apart as razor-sharp claws formed from my nails, cutting up the fabric like cloth. My pants burst open as my tailbone grew without restrained like a cancer cell, feeling my hair growing all over my body like a monster I am!

My nostrils smelled blood on him and the flesh of everyone above us. I could feel my legs cracking to an unnatural angle and my jaws reshaping into something monstrous. I could hear everything and everywhere around me. The colors around me begin to fade as I see pure grey…and red blood of my prey.

Blood…

Blood.

BLOOD!

In front of me! I could see the rapist smiling at me! The little shit who has a suicidal gall to smirk at me of a fucking worm he was and fucking my mother!

Without mercy, I charged at the bastard who was holding my Master's refurbished Jackal in his hand! HE NEEDED TO DIE RIGHT NOW!

Blaze of bullets fired upon me as I see a storm of shells raining down in my direction. I wouldn't give him the pleasure to see me suffer. I wouldn't give him any quarter of what he had done. He will die today!

NEVER SHOW WEAKNESS!

Leaping side by side as I zigzagged through the exploding craters while my paws felt the tremors of the floor like a landslide. My legs sprinted away as my ears twitched by the loud explosions that echoed here.

I leaped up in the air and about to sink down at his pathetic little neck with my jaws! Mouth wide open, I was so close to his neck. Before I could rip his neck apart, a fist went flying straight into my mandible!

"Come on Jack! You can do better than that!" Flying back by the intense force, I quickly landed on my paws, felt my jaw getting repaired, and snarled at him in blinding rage that he refused to die.

Before I could react, I leaped when my instincts kicked. I saw vampire Colon who should be dead tried to kick me up my chest. Concentrating my strength, I'll rip his intestines again!

Lunging at him, I'll go for his legs!

Giving him the impression I'm going to bite him, I see him readying his leg. But it wouldn't be that easy.

Evading his kick as I leaped over him, I bite down his left calf with his muscles getting ripped apart. Taken surprise of what I did, he just smiled like an asshole he was.

"Hmmm…you did well. Maybe next time you'll get a good grip with your wolf, you'll do better than this. Sadly, I got a message and the training suspended." Out of nowhere, a fist stroke down on my spine as I yelped in agony. Getting down to my knees, I felt my jaw getting grabbed and I looked into Colon's wretched insect eyes.

"Clear your mind my child and be back to your humanoid form, I got a call from Lady Integra that she needs you immediately."

* * *

What? Where am I and what happened-

"Mr. Victoria, please put your clothes on. We have a visitor here." Alucard, you cheeky, little son of a-

Opening and widened my eyes to see I'm in Integra's office, I was butt-naked out of nowhere! I quickly reacted and blaming Master for this massive embarrassment with a stranger that was about my age intently looking at me.

"Gr-grandmother Integra, I'm sorry for my shameful display!" Bowing my head to my boss respectfully best as possible, I quickly engulfed in my personal shadow for me to get dressed into my Hellsing uniform. As it faded away, I wore my yellow standard uniform to show my respect to her.

"Pick your head up my child, no need formalities since it's you're birthday today."

"Yes, ma'am." Looking at my elderly boss, more wrinkles formed on her face and her hair became grayer which showed her seniority. Looking back at the kid who looked like he came from America, he was surrounded by men in the same urban fatigues as him. Not wanting to be rude, I greeted him.

"Greetings sir, can you introduce yourself, please." Looking at the spiky, redheaded peer, he continued to stare at me with pure assessments and criticalness in his eyes, pre-planning ahead of many probabilities and improbabilities of everything. I could feel all the men around him were looking at me intently as well as if they were somehow coordinating with each other in their minds. Seeing he wasn't responding, I looked at his I.D.

Looking at his tag with a smiling face badge near it on his urban camouflage fatigues, his name was… A.M.D?

"My name is Alexander Mason Dagon. Son slash assistant to Bad Company's R&D head researcher. Behind me are my associates who are R&D personnel. For my Quirk…let's just say it involves collectivity to improve our tech and better precognitive insights on many probabilities…like cores working together." Pouring a cup of coffee from the teapot, he finally spoke up with clarity in his voice.

"Why are you here though, personally I mean?" Asking him why a son of Bad Company's head researcher doing here. He just calmly stared at me, thinking of me.

Watched him sipping his drink, I could see his bright orange eyes intensely observing me with the rest of his personnel stared with intellect gaze as if they're seeing through my soul.

"A personal sign of trust from Director Edward Blake to your Hellsing Organization Sir Victoria, for I present to you with your updated Nail as requested from Lady Victoria on lethal esoteric matters." Snapping his fingers, a man placed a solid briefcase on the table and opened it up.

"We try to salvage Crucifix. Sadly though, the gun is beyond salvageable to do Jackal's exploding rounds during your training with sir Alucard months ago. So here is Bad Company Hell Armament Mark 2 or BCHA MK.2. Another name: Black Fury."

I saw my desert eagle got overhauled massively, the black exterior was there but different. The barrel length got longer which was near to Master's handgun size as it was 35cm or closely 14 inches. I saw a selective fire at the side that showed burst, semi, and safety, the ejector port was at the left side to prevent obscuring my view.

The magazines were long, in my assumptions, it would probably hold around ten 13mm Hellsing's holy rounds that Jackal used, approximately thirty-two rounds or higher of blessed, silvered-tip 9mm rounds or fourteen .50 explosive, blessed rounds. Atop of the gun, a device attached to the iron sight that looked like some kind of bastardized reflex sight.

At the slide, silver engravings were carved at each side with a small cross that contained a small biblical quote.

" _Thy will be done."_

Looking at my gun that used to be Nail as it became a near replica of my Master's gun, I felt instantly bad for myself as I really should take Vincent's advice of not using him like a bullet shield and shoot Alucard's gun first. I could feel the pieces of him tearing apart. Smoke and metal burned as he was torn apart by a blaze of bullets. But hey, maybe they can make a replica of Crucifix and overhaul it like Black Fury.

"So is this a perfect gun than Nail?" All of a sudden, I felt the extreme intensity from his glare and looking into my eyes. A vibe of disdain of what I said.

"Absolute perfection, pure "intelligent," and their ideal, precious silver bullet to solve everything is merely for the arrogant. Looking at you…we have many pre-planned ideas that best suit your abilities. I'm not perfect, but cooperation, caution of improbability, and combined thoughts are the keys to success along with backups. Every mind has its potential and shouldn't be so easily discarded or be underestimated by mankind's creativity." Di-did I saw him licking his lips weirdly and aggressively staring at me?

"As my rant is finished, if you're asking about the functionality, yes. It has improvements than your previous signature gun, so happy birthday." Calmly sitting down like it never happened of what he did, my boss spoke up.

"Before we go to briefings, Alucard gave you a birthday gift before you leave. An old, antique sword with special properties, an old family heirloom which the previous owner held it was known as Adrian. A form of an apology for sending you here naked since I need you of a very important assignment that presented to me and a thank you note for reminding him of someone he knew in the past." Resisting the urge to roll my eyes knowing it was a form of an apology for sending me here naked without him dressing me first. At least he gave me a gift though.

I wanted to make a snide remark against Master, but that would be rude of me and staining on Hellsing's ethics.

Lifting something from her lap. It was a sword with a finely, leathered scabbard. She placed it on the table for me to draw it.

Grabbing the scabbard and sword, I pulled it out slightly to reveal its majesty. The blade itself was very elegant and pleasing to the eyes. The thinly, doubled-edged sword glimmer at me, its silver, smooth carvings were so beautiful, the blade itself beckoned me to hold it. I wonder where Alucard got this from and who was this Adrian person?

Before I could compliment it, Ms. Helsing cleared her throat.

"You'll be off to Louisiana. You're exempt from doing your reports today as you'll be heading back to America again. We got reports that a certain vampire cult that Victoria has slain is returning and the rumors of the Bloody Mary had risen." Before I could of who was this Bloody Mary, Integra told me it was better for my mother to explain it as she was more knowledgeable on this matter.

"You will receive the details from your mother as she knows the location and the vampire she hunted, she will fill you in. You're now dismissed." As she said that, Alex got up from his seat and bowing his head to us.

"Our business here is concluded. Nice to meet you two." With that last note, he left the office silently with his crew behind him.

What a strange kid...

Seeing the short briefing was over and my birthday weapons were here. I grabbed the sword and the case that carried my gun, leaving Ms. Fairbrook alone in her dark office room. As I exited through the doors, I heard a foot-tapping on my left side.

"So you got your new weapons and hearing our assignment?" Already knew Seras was waiting for me after the short briefing; I looked at her and nodded calmly. But I need to know what exactly this cult was?

"Yes mom, but what is this Bloody Mary cult I'm hearing about?" Heard her sigh from mentioning that name. She groggily explained who they were and her previous visit from the South when things went to hell for the U.S again.

"In 2011 when parts of Louisiana were under lockdown to do a plague and a radical group of hillbillies taking over lead by a fanatical fundamentalist, I infiltrated through Militia territory without being seen. When I got inside…I smelled the flesh of potential, artificial, and activated Conduits." When mentioning the Conduits aka the modern fairies in Hellsing's terms, I see her mouth was drooling again.

"Their scent and blood are very enticing to any vampire. Their flesh is so potent; it gives us a prolonging life for hundreds of years from a small pint of blood and temporally enhancing our vampirism to threefold. Unfortunately, the Conduits became massive targets from them." Remembering that Seattle and New Marais were safe havens for Conduits to live their life peacefully, but it was also a place of constant threat from vampires on wanting to suck their blood out of them or quickly turning them into powerful vampire breed.

"Their blood also awakened an old, vampire cult from the nineteenth century. Do you know the legendary hero Cole MacGrath who stopped the Beast?" Nodded to her, I heard great stories of him that he stopped crime factions that plagued the former Empire City and stopped the Beast as he used the RFI to sacrifice himself along with other Conduits to end its reign of terror including the Ray Field poisoning. He was patient zero and first awakened elemental fairy to activate other potential Conduits who carry their descendant blood.

The Conduits were quite interesting fellows. If you wanted to be formal and respectful, they sometimes universally call themselves Conduits, a term from the defunct First Sons. For the supernatural, we call them elemental fairies, Jinn, nymphs, Yokai, spirits, or Kupua, their names vary from regions to countries. IF you really wanted to be an asshole to them along pushing your luck, you could call them a Bio-Terrorist, Freak of Nature, or other pejoratives. Depending on their mental state, they'll ignore you out of their moral boundary or kill you on that spot as the literal incarnates of nature have sensitive minds -just like their old ancestors- which they're easily swayed by their morality and are quite quick to upset to do inheriting their ancestors' simple-minded nature... sometimes.

"Yes, what about him?"

"A vampire tried to do a pickup call on him in a bar when his friend Zeke making up a grandiose story of him from reading a Dracula comic. When they left, the said-vampire knocked him out and dragging him to their lair where they hold the former governess's body. So I track them and put a stop to her cult which they're old Victorian era vampires." She smiled brightly and a slight frown forming on her lips as she remembered something.

"Oh, I remembered it well and it went down like this."

* * *

 _Huffing after I killed eighty-nine vampires here with silver and butchery. Dust scattered across the old, damp catacomb tunnels of New Marais after I slew half of their members._

 _Sadly though while I distracted from cutting down their numbers, the cult immediately evacuated the tombs and grabbed the Governess's undead body before blood could be spilled into her mouth. Leaving only the Conduit victim here and a pile of dead ashes everywhere._

 _A silver dagger in my right hand and my good old Harkonnen in my left, ashes of former vampires encircled a slab that held Cole MacGrath. Thankfully, he didn't get punctured by her fangs. So walking up to the Yankee, I gradually shook his shoulder to wake up._

 _Heard his gruff, tired voice as he groaned in pain from getting knocked out so suddenly, the short-haired man started to rub his skull in pain from the headache, dusting off the ashes on his white shirt that piled on him._

" _Oh shit, what happened?" Getting a grip of his mind, he noticed me and made a groggy, smug smile, randomly throwing out a pickup line on me._

" _Hey babe, you're looking good-ow!" Slapped him that he wasn't concentrating, I quickly gave him a quick rundown of what happened and scolding him for his poor choices on choosing a partner._

" _You shouldn't date a random woman that you never met. Look at yourself of what you're into now." Now focused and somber, he noticed he wasn't in the city anymore. Mr. MacGrath started to freak out and getting up to his feet._

" _The fuck? How the heck did I get here?" Before he could react, I placed my hand on his shoulder and looked at him in the eyes._

" _But now you need to forget about what happened you saw here. You're just in your friend's roof and drinking a cold one from a horrible hangover." With a flash of red from his irises, he immediately got knocked out and my hypnosis went successful._

 _Picking his body up, I dropped him back to his friend's hideout. Feeling the electricity dancing through his hands and trying to resist sucking out his delicious, tasty blood he was giving out._

* * *

"So you left like that and the mission was a failure on stopping a bunch of old vampire geezers?" Watched her sulking a little while, she straightened her body and concentrated on our task at hand.

"My mission failed in destroying her body as her trail went completely cold. But at least they were in hiding… till now. This time, I wouldn't be so careless." With a gleam of determination in her blue eyes and the will to correct her mistakes, she quickly headed over to our private jet.

"Pack your stuff and gear, we're heading out to Louisiana to finish what I left off."


	5. Judas Priests

"To Morris, are you in position?" Pressing my earphone against my ear, I heard the Prodigy Child's voice within the halls. Sometimes, Morris reminded me of myself when I was young and brash. The good old days before Yumiko and Father Anderson passed away.

For the child's loyalty, my Godchild was very obedient to us, groomed to kill, and shown a lot of potential amongst the Iscariots.

"In position and weapons ready."

"Good. Bring the pain and when Yuri is near to our location…please knock her out."

"Copy that." With that out of the way, the fresh batch of Iscariot soldiers are behind me and armed to the teeth as they're furthering their lessons in combat. I raised my two pistols in anticipation; we approached the door where it held our target and our faithful worshippers which the demons tortured upon them.

Kicking at the wooden door, it crumbled into tiny splinters and we raised our weapons against the demons that walk the Earth, defiled the Lord's creations.

In the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit…

Amen.

* * *

 **[Louisiana]**

Oh God, this part really sucked.

Hauling myself in the damp, dark swamplands of Louisiana, I jumped through branches, strutting through thick, musky, solid mud and not touching the moving, swampy water much as possible. The chirping sounds of animals and insects echoed across the damp, moss forest as if they were singing in hillbilly harmony which wasn't helping either.

Why? Submerging myself into deep, running water was probably the worst experience I ever had. To me, it felt like my skin was peeling off as if the water was corrosive while my insides were set in flames simultaneously. Unless the water wasn't deep nor running, it just felt plain water to me. We could technically fly over huge bodies of water…but it gave us this weird stingy feeling whenever we do that, demanding us not to cross.

I really hate this ridiculous weakness that came with my powers.

"Jack. Are you okay darling?" Looking up at my mother who wasn't enjoying the same experience that I'm having. I sarcastically replied back and told her the obvious of living in the swampland like an ogre.

"Feeling ecstatically delightful mom, the swampy water below us felt really good if you get used to it." Heard her groan in pain, she picked her head up slightly and gave me the good news.

"Don't worry, we're almost close. Our target is at a local town which is probably a resting point for him. So get in your civilian outfit." Nodded obediently to her when my feet felt the solid concrete floor than mud, my shadow quickly engulfed me. When the darkness faded from my skin and rematerializing my clothes. I wore blue jeans, red converse shoes, and an average gray shirt.

For my mother, she wore grey jeans that tightly hugged her legs. Black leather shoes and her old darken grey vest over her black crop top, a big, comfy purplish-grey flat cap on her head with a black choker on her neck. To put it simply, we look like average tourists with notable English accents.

Stepping out of the shadow and passing through the thick shrubs. A small town presented to us with residents enjoying the nightlife, cars moving through the streets, and all sorts of boastful activities going through here. Steadily, I could feel this was going to a big city soon with tall buildings and newly paved roads, a pretty good place for our target to blend in.

 **Alright dear, we'll walk around casually and stalk our target from a far distance.** Nodded to mom, we stepped into the crowded sidewalk and tracking the old vampire's scent. Walking normally and not acting like some dodgy idiots that would attract unnecessary attention.

"So how do you feel playing Guilty Gear with me?" Knew she was making a guise and telling me that our target was closeby as we're in his hearing range. We casually talked like it was a normal night for us. We could turn invisible to stalk him as it worked on run-of-the-mill vampires and humans. But that wouldn't work as we're dealing with a hundredth-year-old, veteran vampire from the Victorian days which they can easily see our silhouettes in the shadow and detecting our unholy presence if we get any closer.

"Pretty good, I loved the music that the creator composed and the fighting mechanic is pretty solid. I'm going to be nitpicky here, the vocals for me sounded a bit off. Overall, it's pretty good." Giving her my opinion on the series, I felt the presence of a vampire near us as my eyes zoomed into the crowd. For I see an old, pale bloke walking in the streets quietly. His flesh smelled rotten, his body moved erratic and his trace of blood radiating out of his mouth.

Bingo, our target. His body language relaxed thinking we're average vampire tourists when we're talking about random stuff. He didn't see us as a threat and proceeded to walk normally.

I continued to follow his trail without alerting him and talked about random stuff to avoid rousing suspicion. I glanced back at him again to see he was talking to a strange girl, dressed in a white robe with a clipboard in her hands and was about my age, cheerfully asking our target if he was willing to donate money on helping children.

"Hello mister, do you like to support our Catholic program to help raise funds for Quirkless orphanage, protecting children from predatory sodomy and promoting Y.M.C.A for them?" The old man abrasively pushed her to the side as he was uninterested in Christian charity and arrogantly snide at her.

"Go away girl, I don't do charities for penniless brats."

"Well alright, then sir. Have a great day." The girl joyfully left without a fuss and unnaturally unfazed from his rudeness. I couldn't see her eyes to tell if she was angry or not as they were covered by her long bangs. Before she left, I heard this.

" _The kiss of Judas! I feel the lips on my cheek!"_

" _The kiss of Judas! hold me once again!"_

" _In your private chamber, you're all alone. The well-earned silver pieces falling to the floor!"_

" _The flame of the candle casting movement to the wall!"_

Was that girl joyfully singing Stratovarius? I know they were my favorite band, but I'm surprised she was into that stuff. Before we could continue pursuing him, mom placed her hand on my shoulder with caution.

 **Dear, I have weird feelings about that girl. Keep your guard up.** What? The girl looked pretty normal to me, but mom nudged her head towards the girl and told me to look again.

 **Check again.** Looking back to her one more time, I can see what my mom meant now. I saw a trail of black feathers appeared out of nowhere and the girl's presence was nowhere to be seen in this city. Thinking about it, the Iscariot organization was acting quite suspicious lately and that girl's flesh smelled awfully strange for a human.

According to mother, the Catholics were training Quirkless orphans into their Iscariot ranks and receiving compatible "blessings" from the church as their flesh wasn't tainted. I don't know if that was true or mother was really biased against the Catholics in general since the Church committed horrible genocide against the English, for being protestant "heathens" and allowing us "demons" to walk in our own country.

Maybe I'm overacting and mom was staying noided when she heard the random girl singing about Judas.

 **Trust me, the Vatican Section XIII shouldn't be taken lightly. Their lack of morality is something you should worry about. Let's go, the target is getting way too far from us.** Nodded to her and focusing back to the mission, we picked our pace up and walking to a different route to evade suspicion from him.

One hour of walking and blending in the streets, the target headed straight to a secluded, dry area of the swamp, leaving the bustling town. Knowing we're getting close to their lair, we followed him.

Leaving the vibrant town and into the wetlands again. We stepped on the dry mud and thick greenery, changing our clothes back to our red standard uniform. A few kilometers away, I saw our target walking into a desolate graveyard that was never tended or repaired. The mud nearly ate up the corroded gravestones and decaying mausoleums. Saw him walking into one of the tombs that looked pristine compared to the rest. Staring closely, he pushed a hidden stone button on the wall as the iron doors of the crypt open. As he entered the tomb, the doors gently closed behind him without making a sound.

 **Alright, let's rock.** Out from her shadow that materialized in her hands, she carried her huge pair of heavy Harkonnen cannons. Loaded with depleted uranium-silver tipped shells and HE core to ensure our target's lair collapsed. We could technically carry our weapons inside of us, but stuffing items inside our shadow with traces of holy artifacts was not exactly comfortable for us.

Following suit, my handgun Black Fury formed in my left palm, and Adrian's sword holstered on my right hip. Felt the smooth, rough surface of Fury, inside the chamber was loaded with plentiful of 9mm silver-tipped bullets, considering we might fight off a mass of veteran vampires. Flicking the switch to burst mode, we approached the tomb.

Pressing down the contraption rock with my free hand, the entrance opened up and we saw a narrow, cobbled stair below us that would lead us to somewhere. Taking a deep breath and mustering up my courage. We step inside as the doors behind us closed up, plunging us into total darkness that normal human beings could not see, but not us as we benefit from the night.

Walking down the stairs with utmost caution and seeing the plentiful stacks of human bones piled on the walls, we're inside a catacomb at first glance, a rather big one than your average resting place when we plunge deeper. At the end of this crypt, we saw a huge labyrinth hall ahead of us when we reached the very bottom of the stairs. Victorian-style architecture and support pillars everywhere. Stone carved marble that was well maintained and soggy, green moss that was growing down here. Real classy stuff.

Taking a further look into the halls, I took a deep breath and activated clairvoyance to scan this place if it was hazardous to our health. My eyes fly through the building which such speed and precision as if I were a hawk, after few seconds from looking around…it abruptly stopped when my vision felt a disturbance here. In a single second, a stab in my brain. My sight had gone black along this nuisance feeling pounding through my skull like a jackhammer, canceling clairvoyance outright.

Something wasn't right here.

 **Definitely, I can't see what it is. But it's not a good sign.** Vigilance took hold of us as we raised our weapons in readiness. But something in this hall, it was making us weak, sluggish.

Before we could proceed through the massive hall that was hidden within the catacombs, I noticed a pile of ashes splattered on the cement floor and pieces of burned cloth atop of it. Mom saw it as well which we stopped our tracks. Observing further, we saw a silver dagger with odd markings embedded on the stone floor and felt this painful tingle emitting out of the metal.

"What the hell?" Processing of who was here, gunshots echoed the halls, and mother reacted just in time as she pushed me to the side.

As she took my spot, thirty silvered bullets ram straight into my mother's chest and saw her coughing out blood in tremendous pain. Seeing the smoke from her wounds hissing agonizingly, she kneeled down on trying to recover from that experience. Suddenly, I felt the air had gotten colder like ice and a voice that crawl onto my spine.

" _When the morning was come, all the chief priests and elders of the people took counsel against Jesus to put him to death."_ Soon, I saw papers of biblical texts flying into the labyrinth walls like eccentric doves. Covering the halls with layers upon layers of bible texts and soon followed by nails impaling onto the stone in just a few seconds. When it was finished, I felt trapped… weakened as something was off about those torn pages like my soul, flesh, and mind was tearing itself apart, crumbling to dust. Behind us, the entrance where we came began to cover by those strange papers, sealing it completely.

I could feel the soul of Pip within mom went into a comatose-like state. The souls of the partygoers that I ate back in Seattle went into a deep slumber as well.

" _And when they had bound him, they led him away, and delivered him to Pontius Pilate the governor."_ Turning to the ambusher amongst the shadows, I saw a silver cross dangled on his chest that glittered from the dim lights of the chandeliers above us and rehearsing out verses of Judas's traitorous betrayal against Christ. On his left hand, he easily lifted a fully decked out M16 with a modified drum mag, seeing the smoke from the muzzle and hearing the clang of used thirty casings of 5.56mm on the floor.

" _Then Judas, which had betrayed him, when he saw that he was condemned, repented himself, and brought again the thirty pieces of silver to the chief priests and elders."_ Heard his high pitch Dixie accent, I could see his round glasses staring at us. Before I could act, I heard something behind us.

" _Saying, I have sinned in that I have betrayed the innocent blood."_ Grabbing my mom's back, we ducked down when a cross was twirling behind us at a supersonic speed that nearly decapitated us. Looked up, the guy perfectly grabbed the cross that flew behind us at high speed without any trouble. Putting that dangerous projectile away from us, he rummaged through his coat.

" _And they said, what is that to us? See thou to that. And he cast down the pieces of silver in the temple, and departed, and went and hanged himself."_ He then stared at us with contempt and pulled out a folded whip that tangled with barbed wires around the thong.

" _And the chief priests took the silver pieces, and said, it is not lawful for to put them into the treasury, because it is the price of blood."_ Letting out a loud crack from his whip, he glared at us while the light above us brightened like the sun was near me…eating me away. I couldn't feel anger to channel my strength nor having the speed to rip him apart. Every step I take, gravity demanded me to kneel as everything felt so…heavy.

"What do we have here? You two must be Hellsing's family abominations. You, night creatures, stepped in the clean halls of God and you're an affront to his eyes. Your cheap, wicked tricks wouldn't work here as you're near the presence of our Lord and you must be purified from this earth."

When the light got brighter, he looked pretty girly from his face and body. He was about my age, but he didn't look all too friendly or willingly to spare us if we ever leave the halls. For whatever reason from those pages, my vision began to shake steadily and my thoughts becoming unhinged when I try to think straight.

"We're the bringers of God's ire and the listeners to his divine message. We're here to hunt your kind down as ya'll have the gall to harm the catholic folk, our faithful spirits, and clergymen for their blasphemous governess's hunger. Ya'll bad eggs are going back to heaven with the Lord's just exorcism to be judged." At his right breast, I see an odd crest under his black coat. But that wasn't important; he was armed to the fucking teeth. Bottles that contain some kind of water, silvers daggers, axes and many more that would kill us.

"Praise our Lord in heaven." Lashing out his whip that laced with barbed wires like thorns on a rose, we evaded the ludicrously long thong which was long as hell! When the popper smacked onto the floor, I saw massive cracks formed with pieces of stone flying like a wave of a Tsunami. Confirming that the whip he carried was heavily blessed and wasn't normal for the thong to reach many meters away like that nor breaking through rocks!

Busy analyzing his weapon, I felt a burning sting from my right cheek as I didn't notice a piece of my flesh went missing. Feeling my own blood dripping onto my pale skin, I looked back to the whip to see a tiny piece of my flesh stuck on the barb which quickly disintegrated into white dust.

 **Fuck. That wasn't an average blessed bullet I felt and hearing the verses of Judas, we're dealing with a young Iscariot.** As my mom said that, she lifted herself up as the wounds in her chest were healed up and now properly holding her cannons. I almost heard my mom cuss under her lips when she looked at the many pages that were erected on the walls.

Looking at mom's condition, she looked weak… crippled, like she was about to pass out. Whatever does bullets did, it was really affecting her as I saw her shadow that shielded her shrunk.

 **The barrier has been erected in the halls my child, we're forced to be under Iscariot's playing field as I feel this is much stronger than what your average Iscariot recruit would create. We cannot escape nor use our vampirism at its fullest.** Feeling the papers around us like it was sucking away our soul. Mom was absolutely right about and felt terror running through my dead beating heart of not knowing how capable this lone Iscariot can do to us.

The rifle that the young Iscariot carried soon disintegrated by the light, with his hand free, he pulled out a silvered short sword from his scabbard. He stood there for our next move and participating in many possibilities from us. His brown eyes patiently waited for us to attack.

 **Alright, Jack, we're going to test out the sword that Master gave you. You'll go on the offense while I support you. If you're having trouble, we'll switch places.** Nodded to her, I draw Adrian's blade from its scabbard and felt this strange pulse from the hilt. Before I could do anything, I was suddenly behind him and taken by surprise how this sword can randomly teleport me.

I stopped my own gawking and refocused back on what I should be doing. I hurriedly swung my blade at him. In a blink of an eye, he deflected with his own sword, and a sudden burning sensation pierced through my skin where my left kidney was located.

Coughing out blood when I felt the silver dagger stabbed right in my lower torso as my organs were screaming inside me when they made contact from the blessed metal. Before I could think, I was suddenly transported back to the spot where I stood, feeling the knife eating me away like a leech from that careless attack which I wasn't prepared for.

Hissing in pain, I grabbed the dagger's hilt and slowly pull it out in torturous pain like cauterizing a flesh wound, dropping the small knife onto the floor with my blood hissing in terror from touching the forty-seventh Argentum metal.

 **What happened?** Trying to make guesses on what was up with this sword. But my mind didn't have the time to process when her whip lashed out again that flung wildly through the air like a goddamn lasso. I ducked when the whip was about to impale onto my face and jumping through the air on not touching the thong much as possible like its running water.

"Fuck…" Cursing under my lips when specks of my skin got peeled off from the barbed wires and steadily grazing me. I quickly aimed Black Fury at the wretch while he pulled out many bayonets under his coat between his fingers.

Hearing the barrel whirred in loud metal whines and reading from the instruction manual, this gun has an AI to identify the caliber I'm using as it readjusting the width and length. Hearing a loud beep, it fired.

* * *

 **[Hellsing Manor]**

Writing down more expense reports to satisfy parliament of our actions and detailing our current budget, I wonder what Seras and her son were doing back at Louisiana on putting down a cult.

Before I theorized any further and having bad feelings about what could happen. I heard a soft knock behind my doors.

"Come in." Courteously letting the person into my office, I saw Sir Penwood entered nervously while holding a folder in his arms. The same man as usual and never growing a spine for once after the extensive training he went through.

"Hello, Sir Integra. Our intelligence officers finally gathered reports of Iscariot's activities." Handing me the folder from his hands, I gladly nodded in appreciation as information on what those papist assassins were doing was extremely vital to Hellsing's success and courageous for our spies to poke a beehive without alerting the Church itself.

"Thank you, sir, Penwood, I appreciated." Grabbing the papers from his hands, I opened the folder to check what Heinkel was up to this time. Confirming my fears, the Iscariots' latest activity was in Louisiana and hunting down the same cult that our agents were assigned to. If they cross paths, it would be a bloody mess and hindering our "relationship" with the Papal Church.

Looking through the list of their members to assess the danger on what Victoria was going to face and about to call Alucard to stop a diplomatic incident. I noticed a girl named Yuri Kate on the list; a great-grandniece of Yumiko Takagi as she was part of her bloodline. But for the rest of her biography and status, they were all classified, giving me the impression that the Vatican was burying something about her. Seeing her classified nature, she could possibly be a big threat to them.

Continued reading through their seasoned recruits who going under extensive training, my eye widened when I gazed upon the person's last, middle name.

I noticed a name on the list of their assassins and a picture of a young southern child. Saw photos of the child's family crest, their long, detailed heritage, their family oath on fighting the forces of darkness for eternity. Their reputation of esoteric weaponry, swearing their unwavering will to take down the Count, their old, collection of ancestral knowledge they accumulate throughout the centuries that would kill our agents easily, a descendant of a renowned vampire hunter clan and a Morris to uphold their legacy.

 _Quinn B. Morris._

"Oh…"

* * *

"Blimey!"

Firing loads of 9mm bullets to heavy ordnance at the guy while dodging the many bayonets that struck down onto the Earth's crust. I emptied magazines after magazines on making a dent on him. Unluckily, his sword and whip continued to deflect the many bullets I fired in blinding speed that wasn't normal for an average human to achieve.

Seeing them bouncing off from the thong and flicked from the edged of his sword, the full burst of silver-lead did nothing to him. Watching the guy moved his arms with untold grace and reflexes that would kill a normal human being as he wasn't exhausted at all. To me, it felt like I was fighting a damn T-9000 on crack!

Black Fury did its job well as a full burst of silver 9mm or Jackal shells spitting out from the barrel with utmost accuracy and the fastest rate of fire I ever saw. Felt the recoil vibrating through my arm as my undead muscles danced through the waves from sustaining constant fire, watching 9mm or 13mm yellowish brass casings getting spat out from the side port.

Sadly though, the gun's effort was all in vain from the guy's unnatural skill to block bullets, his ungodly stamina to keep going and unspeakable reflexes that weren't normal for the human eye... or my eyes.

Combined with my shitty state which my body urgently wanted to collapse on the floor to do the papers steadily siphoning me and this person's unspeakable speed, fighting close combat was not exactly the optimal choice for me.

"I got an Ace in the Hole for ya." Metaphorically scratching my head on what he meant by that, my boot made contact with something cold, solid, small, and gentle like soft velvet. My legs sting in pain when I saw my skin was getting sliced through. Looking closer, I saw tiny wires hang in the air with odd markings on them.

Mom!

Realizing what he did. From the hundredths of bayonets that were impaled on the ground and on the ceiling. I saw many wires attached to the handles that scattered across the halls. I could feel them moving, wanting to lash out at me when I get close. One careless movement, I'll be ripped in half. Worse, I saw hundreds of axes hanging. I felt the heads are seeking out to me, wanting to chop me into parts, ready to rip through me when I try to cut the wires.

In a hutch, I have the greatest feeling he was merely toying with us as he didn't kill us yet and this was just plain sadistic on what he was doing, praise the Lord that his overconfidence was holding him back.

 **On it!** Firing off her full arsenal of shells from her Harkonnens, the halls tremor by the explosive eruption that her cannons caused, seeing the bayonets were falling off from the ceilings with the axes and watched our target forced to move since slicing highly explosive shells wasn't exactly a good idea.

A cave-in would be nice as we wouldn't have to deal with him, unfortunately, the biblical pages on the walls were sustaining the integrity of the building and they weren't getting shredded by the explosions, there was no rubble nor debris coming down on us when the giant halls shook, but the floor was beyond repair. Later, I saw the hatchets were loosened from the wires and they were all heading straight at me as they spin with bloodthirsty intent.

Perceiving his guard was done when craters are forming on the wide hall and trepidation from seeing the homing axes going for my neck, I took action.

Pulled the sword from its sheath while feeling the silver-edged head close to my skin, I was transported behind this guy and completely avoided the axes that were near inch to my neck. Readied my leg on where it hurts the most, I shoot my leg up in blinding speed, I kicked him right at the-…wait, where was his-?

My head couldn't process what I felt when my shin didn't hit anything squishy or feeling his shaft. When realization dawn on me of what "he" actually was, my emotions took hold and my voice sputtered in frantic apology.

"I'm d-deeply sorry, ma'am!" Swiftly twirling her body around in a flash, my cheek got struck down in furious rage when I heard her growl in lividness on what I did. Her speeding fist slammed onto my right cheek in unnatural strength as it quickly tore my lower jaw in the wrong direction with bits of my flesh flying. Worse, I could feel my cheek was set on fire with burning agony from her standard Iscariot glove.

"Sakes alive, how brutish are ya' addle-headed vampire? Least I know ya' got respect for women and not break up my heart if ya' weren't a bloodsucker scamp. So let's pony up your death and hoedown to your grave! So giddy up ya'll!" All of a sudden, "his" voice loosened to reveal her girly southern accent and was extremely pissed from what I pulled; losing the façade that she was a man.

A wolf was present…a really angry female wolf.

Flung through the air with my jaw nearly torn off, I was teleported back to my original spot as she was fuming with rage. At a safe distance, I grabbed my chin with utmost pain, forcing to regenerate my jaw and biting my lip on refusing to scream. Heard it snap back and feeling my muscles steadily reattach, it became a real pain in the ass from that damn barrier she created.

After fixing my jaw and finally figured out how this sword worked, I noticed the bayonets began to float off from the ground and straightening themselves after my mom shelled the halls on giving us some breathing room. Knowing what was going to happen next and couldn't immaterialize to do those damn papers on the walls, we brace ourselves.

The hundredth bayonets were flung at us in unspeakable velocity like a bullet. I tried to duck out of the way, but the silver steel sliced through my left arm like lamb meat. Watching my arm flew off from me that carried my handgun, the rest of the sharpened bayonets nearly sliced through my insides as the blessed blades cut through my skin deeply.

I breathe erratically that we might die here. The bayonets that touched my flesh felt like I'm being set ablaze with gallons of napalm all over me and never stop. Feeling my own shadow that shielded me was being torn apart…painfully.

From the girl's endless coat, she threw more hundredth bayonets that instantly embedded on the floor and more wires to entangle the halls. Grabbing eight bottles that hung from her belt, she flung them out which spark a big, blue inferno wall that swallowed around her.

If I approached her line again, I'm almost certain that I might get shredded into mincemeat or burned alive. After she did that, the lone Iscariot raised her hand and snapped. Quickly counting on how many bayonets that stuck through the ground, it was at eight hundred fifty-six bayonets.

In the back of my mind, how the hell could she manifest or even hold that many weapons? Why did she snap her fingers?

 **Focus my child. We can survive this. I could feel Master heading his way.** Looking back at my mom after the waves of bayonets were over, she didn't look all too well. The long barrels from her cannons were sliced in half and her clothes were ripped wide open to reveal her flesh along with lack of modesty, seeing her blood pouring from her wounds that needed critical attention. I was about to reply back to her until I noticed something creeping behind her.

Panic immediately lurched from my throat when I saw a blade forming from the stranger's hands. It was the same girl we saw back at the streets, this time with unyielding malicious intent.

"MOM! LOOK OUT!" Warned her since I lost my left arm to shoot at the aggressor, a bright sword struck down on mother that missed her heart or her head, for I saw near death in her eyes from being bisected. I told myself it was a trick she was pulling. But no, she was genuinely dying and heard distress shouting through her mind.

That old feeling I had back in my mind, it was back and something snapped inside me.

"God wills it." As the attacker said that as she lifted her sword above her head. Mom fell from the ground. Injured. Hurt. She wasn't moving and I could see the smoke begin to spark from her open flesh. Not realizing what I was doing, I pulled my blade before the attacker could land a final blow against her. A rush of emotions and adrenaline punching through my mind. There was no fight, only flight and terror wrapping me tightly.

Appeared right in front of the assaulter, my blade locked with hers when she was about to strike her sword down on my mother's heart, feeling the girl's unspeakable strength which my blade was rearing close to my face and white sparks flying from my blade as it was grinding against hers.

When the altar girl growled in irritation from my interference, I heard something click behind me. In my own intuition, I did my best to muster my powers I could summon and trying to break through the intense barrier that was eating my powers alive.

Salvation came to me.

A colony of shadows engulfed us in a split second before the blaze of bullets could shred us to pieces. We moved to the opposite side of the halls that weren't covered in wires. Doing my best not to touch blue flames much as possible as it was burning me alive. Before I could pass the fire, I felt something sharp brought down onto me and my undead nerves cried in agony when something was lost.

Hissed in pain and trying to concentrate on maintaining my form. I looked back to see a hatchet landed near to my exposed shadow and spotted my right leg got cleave off. Biting my lip and not letting fear consume me again, I proceed to carry mother as we wouldn't immediately die.

We rematerialized back to existence as I huffed in pain from pulling that near-death stunt. I felt my skin roasted like a crisp, my right leg wasn't there to support me or my arm that held my gun.

"You got a strong will vampire, but not good enough. I shall now lay you to rest."

Before I can take a short respite and agonize of my burnt flesh from forcing my shadow to penetrate through the wall of fire while protecting mom in her critical state, my body tensed up when I saw the Iscariot tomboy aimed her materialized M16 rifle.

Not having enough energy or adrenaline as it turned into pure fatigue. I was in my last leg both literally and figuratively, I barely could stand up properly or think properly. The blessed magic that was eating me alive, the ridiculously strong barrier here that suppressed my strength and the misery that I'm going to die here along with mother, the horrible sensation of my blood spilling over my body from the grazes and cuts nor could I feel my left arm or leg anymore. I could rip these bastards apart, but not like this in my debilitated state.

With one last stand, I drew my sword as my body was about to give up. I could feel my soul was slipping out from my body but I'm not going down so easily. When I fully drew out my blade, I felt an odd bond with the sword.

Letting it go, the sword hovered in the air calmly and asking for command of what should it do.

Without hesitation, I asked the blade to immediately attack the southern kid that ambushed us.

Without pause, it flew straight towards her as it began to slash through the wires. Taken by surprise, she went on the defense as she dodged and blocked the sword that was frantically trying to stab her, distracted by it instead of killing me. Dancing with it as her legs moved with swiftness and evading it with finesse. I would watch and continue to stare at her gracefulness. But that didn't last long.

Heard flapping noises of avian wings behind us, my heart stopped when I saw the maniacal grin of the altar girl and her bloodthirsty red eyes with unspeakable sadism. Raising her sword that was literally made out of pure light, I closed my eyes and embraced my fate as I hear it swung.

In my last sacrifice of protecting my mother, I'll take my own life first than hers. Knowing she was the best mother I never had and I don't want her to die first. In my last act, I'll be the first to lay to rest as I wait forth into God's kingdom, for I looked forward to seeing my parents again amongst the heavens!

I'll die with a smile in my face not to let my enemies know that I'm not weak!

 **Admirable but nevertheless foolish of you, boy.**

Thankfully, it didn't come when I felt a terrifying presence consuming this room that would eat anyone's soul in any second and a dark aura that would instantly break someone's will to fight. I smiled brightly when I recognized that monstrous vibe when I first came to Hellsing. A well-timed Deus ex machine shit for me.

The light above us that burnt like the sun were extinguished, heard millions of holy pages getting torn to shreds into mere paper and hundreds of bayonets shattered like glass. The malicious girl stopped her advancement on us and find out who broke the barrier.

Like a flick of a finger, she got brutally sliced into tiny pieces spontaneously as her red, tender muscles, slimly organs and bloodied bones slide off from her body in such gruesome display.

Her eyes sliced in half, her finger chopped in a macabre display, everything on her body was minced. Her sinews, tissues, and flesh were torn to shred and nothing could restore her. Blood sprayed on the floor and a pile of human flesh laid to rest.

In a miracle and lifting my head up tiredly along gratitude to see who was here just in time. I saw Master stepping out from the shadows as he was part of darkness itself and dressed in his blood-red outfit. I saw the many eyes swallowing the entire halls and out came behind him was Lady Integra with our maid Hana.

"Crap." The last remaining Iscariot looked unfazed when she saw her friend got chopped into tiny, gory pieces. She remained still and emotionless when I saw Master was behind her, grinning gleefully on what he found. His eyes gazed directly at her excitingly and sniffing the lone Iscariot slightly after he smelled her flesh, he grinned madly like a jackal who found his prey.

"It's a rare sight to see a Morris again. I could smell it in you." I didn't see a hint of fear from the supposed Morris. But she lividly talked back to Master and baffled by his presence.

"Count Dracula. I see you're alive then. The church had written you off as dead." She didn't flinch, but Master laugh it off from the church not knowing he lived.

"I would ask the same question if Quincey lived or not during my day. But your family's existence answered itself for me. It also appeared the recent rumors of your clan working with the church are true. How quaint." I heard her voice crack in anger but quickly bottled it up.

"What? Being a gimp to your English Master? The man who betrayed my nineteenth-century grandfather and his allies on putting you down after what you did in England?" Before Master could backtalk and belittle that bitch. I heard a raspy, ragged voice calling out behind us.

"Yuri, Quinn. That's enough; we completed our mission of saving the faithful to Christ. We don't need a war knocking on Vatican's door like its 1527." Turning to the source, I saw a huge flock of white-robed kids behind a white-haired woman with her face tied up of an old scarf. They appeared in hundreds and they didn't look too keen on me being here.

Mom didn't joke that the Iscariot was recruiting Quirkless kids into their ranks for I saw teenagers, kids who were about my age and even younger ones who appeared to be no less than five or six years old. But I saw something interesting behind them that made me surprised or horrified.

Behind the young Iscariot recruits who are being groomed into Paladins, I spotted malnourished humans and wearing blankets to give them dignity. Young children, the elderly and middle-aged parents looked like they never ate in weeks. I could see their bones showing, bruised formed on their bodies, the smell of semen on their genitals and untold suffering of abuse, all of the victims' wrist was freshly cut for their veins to leak out. Some of them… I could smell they have descendant blood in them.

I could tell they were prisoners with the look of despair in their eyes and they were now free but under the Iscariot's supervision. It gave me a different look at the Iscariots as a whole when it came to morality…yet their religious fanaticism should tone down a bit for them to be tolerable.

Thinking about them, I heard sounds of birds fluttering behind me.

"Yes, ma'am." Jolted my body up in shock, I look back at the supposedly diced corpse of my attacker was getting back up with her flesh and bones intact out of the blue.

The most striking thing I saw on her skin were tattoos inscribed on her entire body, holy texts that seemed to be moving on its own like worms, many verses that gave a strange vibe of power radiating through her flesh. Above her right cheek, there were five words that were a homage to a certain man that tried to kill Master and their standard weapon on their gloves.

 **Jesus Christ is in Heaven.**

Staring at her skin for quite a while as the tattoos she held begun to fade like a hollowed memory and figuring out how the hell she lived, I slowly realized she was naked since her religious habit had been torn to pieces, showing her full glory to my eyes. Biting my lip, I immediately looked away from her even though I hated her guts. I'm not that crass since Mom thought me to be a gentleman after all.

"Kate, please come closer." Walking away from Alucard like he was nothing and more focused on her naked, psychotic friend, I saw the black-haired girl nodded as she walked sluggishly to Morris.

As the girl named Kate was near to her, the redneck tomboy lifted her left hand up steadily and snapped her fingers. Heard the sound, our assailant immediately passed out and nonchalantly collapsed onto the floor like a ragdoll, but why the hell she knocked out her teammate for what purpose-

"Ahh…w-what happened? Why are we in a damp hall-oh my goodness to the Lord's eyes, why am I naked!?" As she woken up and quickly stood to her feet, she gave out a different, kindly aura compared to her vibe of pure maliciousness…, a weird air of friendliness. During her confusion, Quinn pulled some spare clothing under her coat which I still don't understand how she could carry all sorts of items under there without being over-encumbered.

"Here you go, Yuri." Without hesitation, she grabbed the spare clothing from her arm and hid behind her to avoid the gaze of others.

Before I could think anything of this, I heard a cough behind me and I realized that mom was dying. Her mental link was slipping away from me.

"Mom…Dad… you're there?" Seeing her eyes gazing off and watching her skin turning wrinkled, catching on fire. Tears spilled from my eyes in grief that she was going to die where ashes slowly forming within her. She can't die like this! This was way too soon for her! She was the only mother I never had in my life and she was going to die!

"Hold on mom! Don't die on me just yet!" Begged her to live, I don't want to be alone in this world since she was the only person that gave me hope. As I cried and tightly holding onto her arm for dear life, I heard Ms. Helsing barked at our enigmatic maid Aoi to give my mother a special treat.

"Hana, blood Ambrosia, a.s.a.p.!" As she nodded to our boss while suppressing my own fear that Seras was going to die, I saw a pouch of blood that gave out a delicate scent to my nose like a warm, aroma sweetness that made my mouth watered for it, to yearn for it.

Smelled pure virgin, fairy blood. My nostrils tickled, my fangs thirsting for it and briefly forgetting about mother…it was Hellsing's emergency blood pouches called Blood Ambrosia, giving us unholy life when we're near to death's door.

Hana placed the pouch near to my mother's face and poked a small hole for the blood drip into her tongue. When it landed inside her mouth, her eyes shut up in shock and her fangs pierced through the bag with utmost glee, draining every single delicious blood within the plastic container like a drink packet. Helsing wasn't lying that the descendant blood was extremely potent as my instincts were driving me crazy for it, to suckle and savor every ounce of warm blood in my mouth.

Soon after, the smoke ceased and her body was steadily being repaired by the miracles of the descendant blood. Wounds binding, the blood reconnected and flesh healing itself as her skin became smooth, pristine than shriveled. Afterward, she breathed loudly and surprised by her near-death experienced. She looked around to see our notable members were present.

"What happened? For a moment, I thought I was near to the gates of heaven?" I couldn't hold my emotions any longer, I fiercely grabbed her and snuggled under her chest while tears of relief spilled from my eyes.

"Mom, you're alive!" Grabbing by her waist from my single arm and not caring that she was half-naked with her clothes torn apart. She gasped of my sudden actions but felt the utmost joy radiating out from her face as she smiled happily.

"There, there Jack. I am alive silly. I'm always here to nurture you." Resting her right arm behind my shoulders and gave a confident smile to cheer me up, I smiled brightly that she lived. But speaking alive…

"Fuck…what happened? It felt like I had fallen asleep and going to heaven?" Staring at my mom's shadow, a figure began to collect itself from her darkness. As it fully accumulated, the typical French man physically emerged out behind Victoria's spine in his usual Wild Geese uniform and rubbing his forehead like he experienced the worst wicked headache he ever had. To answer his question, I heard Alucard spoke to him.

"An advance barrier technique that the Catholic Church wished they could make, a secret specialty cooked up by the Morris family to suppress and paralyze the evils of the world. It is more powerful than a mere barrier to specifically weaken me, but that didn't work out to do my ascension. If you stay any longer, you will die." Saw Master standing next to us, he ecstatically stare at the Morris girl as she and the rest of the Iscariots begin to leave the dreadful halls quietly without a fuss.

Remembered from reading Bram Stoker's secret documentary, one of Lucy's suitors was named Quincey P. Morris, a well-off Texan with a funny, cowboy personality and one of the hunters on assisting the "death" of Dracula but died heroically in the end.

"Before I was bested by Van Helsing with a stake in my heart, I thought I heard heavy breathing from a distance and a figure that should have died. Previously smelling her ancestors and smelling her blood, it is a clear fact that the Morris Clan indeed exist along wanted me dead." As Quinn passed by us and heard Master talking about her ancestor, she sneered at us in disdain before joining back with her fellow assassins.

On how Quincey survived…that remained a mystery to me unless that girl tells me on her family's side of the story which wouldn't happen anytime soon or Master's omnipotent insights which he refused to answer as he loved to be vague about it.

"It's been a while to meet Morris's descendants personally and I see his children are still determined to kill me off…including us." Then why you didn't attack her like her friend Kate?

"Why wouldn't you kill her right now?" Unfortunately for me, he smirked like there was nothing wrong.

"I would kill her here and now. But that would be disrespectful to Mr. Van Helsing since they were close allies…and I'm feeling quite sentimental towards her family. So what's the fun on letting her die? But she and the Iscariots are still going to kill us though." Heard Master said such a thing with great enthusiasm, I shivered again as I briskly looked back to our assassins that nearly killed us. Looking at them, Master gave me a rhetorical question.

"Do you now know why you need to train harder and the reason we like to keep secrets?"

They all gave out malevolent intent in their souls; their eyes filled with killing intent and holding silver weaponry under their robes. They wouldn't spare us when we're down and their endless crusade against darkness. Nearly tearing my lip, I begin to self-assessed myself. I was holding back on my enemies and I wasn't ready to fight them because of the trap they set up.

"Hello, Mr. Vampire. Do you need a hand buddy?" My body paralyzed when I heard our would-be killer's voice, quickly looking up to see a cheerful smile of our ambusher, fully dressed and holding out a hand to me. She didn't give a malevolent vibe or that murderous intent in her soul. She felt like an average girl and has no intention to kill me off. Scoffing at her façade, I sourly replied back.

"What, so you can kill me?" Taken surprised from my comment, her eyes widened in unfathomable terror and meekly bowed her head at me in…submission?

"E-eh?! I never do such a thing! I'm d-deeply sorry if I hurt or harm you, my friend! I know my o-other self isn't negotiable but I do not wish to h-harm others. If there's anything to m-make up to you, I'll do it, sir, as the Lord is merciful!" Blinking my eyes in utter unfathomable confusion on what I just witnessed. How could this girl who became a cold-hearted killer a few minutes ago into a random, goody two shoe pushover and a severely meek personality just like that?

"Yuri. Please come with us, we need to tend the survivors than helping a demon." Her body tensed up when she heard Morris calling out to her; she obediently nodded and quietly left without a word.

Looking at those two and trying to comprehend the girl's Jekyll & Hyde personality B.S, I begin to plan on how to counter them especially that southern kid which her barrier nearly killed us.

* * *

 **[Integra]**

I watched the crowd of Vatican's young assassins leaving the halls with the surviving victims who are alleged to the Church. The survivors were frail and tired; their souls were crushed as they've been through hell. Before I could feel sympathy for them, I heard a raspy, old voice that riffed with power and slightly muffled to do a bullet tearing through her mouth.

"For a heathen sow, you have guts to show yourself here and revealing to us that your…pet vampire lived." Turning back, I saw Sister Heinkel Wolfe. Iscariot's top assassins and one of the survivors during the invasion of England, I saw the scarf of her deceased friend Yumiko wrapped around her face in remembrance and her blue eyes disdainfully gazing at me with great loathness of my presence. Whatever the Vatican did to her, she didn't look like she aged a day by her possible "blessings."

"Ms. Wolfe, you're still lively as ever I see. Did you kill the Governess by any chance?" Ignoring her insults, she scoffed from that question of mine but she eventually answered.

"The Governess Devil? She is taken care of du hure." Lifted her right arm under her coat, she showed me a withered head in her palm, I saw its haired greyed, its eyes gazing into heaven and slowly turning to dust. Throwing it away like trash, the head of the Governess rolled on the demolished floor as the skull and flesh instantly turned to dust. The threat of Bloody Mary was no more.

Turning back, Ms. Wolfe began to walk away from me and joining back with the young Iscariots including the remaining survivors.

"Next time we meet. Your demon servants wouldn't survive and we will be more prepared. We cannot fight right now since we're escorting the innocents out of this hellish crypt. So consider yourself lucky." Reluctantly nodded my head to her as she was far away from me, I heard Seras's sired child called out to me who was once a Midoriya.

"Who are they Ms. Fairbrook? Those two I mean?" Recollected my knowledge about them from our American ally and deciphered Vatican's classified information, I told him on what I knew.

"Quinn B. Morris. Born in America and a descendant of the Morris family, we rarely met them personally throughout the years to do them being wrapped up on protecting their homeland and our organization's close ties with their Federal Government. She is the prodigy child amongst her Clan and a well-versed hunter at that. I don't know what her intentions are, but I know it isn't good for us." Gazing back at the other girl who looked like a replica of their old agent Yumiko, she remained a mystery to us as digging information on her went up blank.

"For the girl Yuri Kate, I'm not so certain. She remains an enigma to us. But I do know she is dangerous as she didn't die off immediately from Alucard's butchery and I suspect something supernatural related to her." Turning back to one of Morris's descendants as I'm more concerned about her, I felt relief that her Clan wasn't involved during the invasion of England to do many obvious issues with the Catholic Church, like threatening their distant relatives and their loyalty to the U.S.

For their distant relatives, they lived peacefully throughout Europe as they don't want to attract the attention of the Iscariot to do their excommunicated status since they held ties with the Eastern Orthodox Church, the Vatican's old rival. We held good terms with them and helped the old Clan from not getting assassinated.

The Morris family in the other hand, they still held a grudge against us to do their perceived betrayal of Van Helsing's preserving Dracula's body rather than killing him, but they couldn't do anything about it from being tied up to their sheer loyalty, fevered patriotism, and bureaucracy. Now seeing a Morris joined with the Catholic Church's assassins, it was very unnerving and I highly suspect the U.S was involved in this matter since her family didn't have high regard with the Church.

Finished my thoughts on the Morris child, I turned back to Jack's condition.

Observing his four-year-old body as he was forced to show his true form to do severe injuries that he sustained, his leg and arm was missing. His wounds were wide open all over his entire torso. I saw blood pouring from his mouth. His skin became shriveled, burnt and the verge of death, the only reason he survived was out of his sheer will.

Staring at Mr. Victoria's blood-red irises, I saw a burning will in his eyes that he wouldn't hold back now. Closing my own eye, I prayed he was using his brain than pure brawns. Although, his mind was well prepared and always quick on his decisions, so I have my doubts he'll be brash.

To add my impressment, he constantly sharpened his mind with his analysis notebooks since his old habits didn't leave him and his love to catalog on every supernatural creature he encountered was going strong. On how he dealt with them, that was up to him with his thousands of pages he wrote throughout the years. To do his innate arithomania which was steadily manifesting and combined with his compulsive habit to catalog everything, it became an unhealthy obsession of his on listing everything, both allies and enemies alike.

Finishing my thoughts, I called out to him.

"Let's go home, Jack. You and your mother deserve a well-needed rest. Oh and Hana, please grab his limbs and give him blood for goodness sake."

* * *

 **[Morris]**

Darn it to tarnation, my barrier formula was few enhancements off! If I did it correctly, they would be sitting ducks by now and easily exorcised without wasting my supplies. Looking at the Count, his owner, and his simple-minded posse, I sneered at the addle-headed kid who managed to live from the barrier I erected.

Seeing Dracula personally with my two little eyes with his all-standing entrance, I thought my family and I could beat him again to officially put him down. But when I heard the great bloodsucker's vague ascension from their small conversation, I got a terrible gut feeling this wasn't going to be an easy battle as he easily broke through my barrier without any problem and slicing up Yuri out of nowhere like a chopped salt horse.

I was extremely skeptical that the Count was dead when the Church announced his inactivity from many decades ago when I read through Vatican's official papers from the start of the twenty-first century. In my opinion, my family would happily kill the Count immediately if they have the chance. But sadly, the White House was taken over by gosh darn Nazis who have the audacity to attack my homeland and my family fought bravely like it was the Alamo to them.

"You should have ended them than toying with them."

Snapping out my long grievances and remembering my true objectives on why I am here. I looked back to my Godmother as we walk through the halls with Catholic survivors that were harmed by the devils.

Ashamed we didn't put much effort as we thought they were mere vampires and not wanting to blow my cover. Yuri and I lowered our heads to respect Heinkel's expectations of us.

To be fair, I was feeling unspeakably bullheaded against that bloodsucker and not taking him seriously since he walked into my trap. Now I reminded myself not to succumb to my own tomfoolery and be straight with my main objectives. Plus, I genuinely respected my Godmother Heinkel as she was more level-headed than the rest of Church's operatives and my parents really liked her to actually partake in my baptism when I was little.

I prayed to God she wouldn't stray from her morality and wouldn't be like the rest of the Vatican's operatives who are unhinged. If the time comes, I prayed she wouldn't be my adversary.

"I'm deeply sorry Sister Wolfe. It wouldn't happen again. I thought they were Hellsing's average vampires, but now I know I shouldn't toy with them anymore. No horse playing around." Saw our Godmother nodded her head to us, she quietly walked in silence.

"Good, this will be a lesson to you, my children. At least we have information that Dracula isn't dead and make a quick announcement to the Church." Nodded to my Godmother, we walked silently in the halls. Thinking about something else, I decided to check on my partner-in-crime.

Looking back at Yuri, her tattoos became invisible so the public wouldn't get suspicious from her appearance. Despite having pagan blood in her system and her morbid past on what her father had committed from Sister Wolfe's perspective when the Church finally track down where Takagi's relatives hid, she was a decent person including her vengeful personality which her other side sort of trusted me.

Plus, I'm partially responsible for inscribing her flesh to bolster her strength and to make her ungodly blood compatible with God's blessings including a special pathway at the back of her neck that regulated her genetic heritage. For how I learned it, our family's vast library held old secrets on esoteric knowledge and few pointers from the remaining Nazi's notes that miraculously survived from the burning blimp that the remaining Iscariots had salvaged.

I could still feel it. Touching her solid bones to enhance them, warmblood staining my hands when I touched her nerve cells, her muscles twitched when her ungodly blood intertwining with the Lord's blessings and my parents overseeing the operation to make sure I wouldn't screw up.

A reason she held her friendly side right now than her vengeance fueled personality which would instantly takeover. Unlike her old, dead aunt's dual personality that was easy to control from reading Yumiko's old files, hers was amplified threefold by her corrupted blood which her vengeful side wasn't exactly…cooperative and Yuri's nicer side was way too meek, submissive to stop her aggressive self from taking the reins.

In order for which personality should be dominant in the situation, a snap of my fingers would do the trick and it only worked solely from me or my family members, a failsafe just in case if the Vatican just wanted to use her for the Church's personal gains.

A justifiable reason why I tempered her mind, soul, and body as requested by Sister Wolfe. But Heinkel request to increase her powers to unreasonable levels was a bit…questionable to me. Nevertheless, I accepted her request and to gain further trust with the Church.

Shrugging my thoughts about Yuri, I begin to formulate my enchantments on how I should deal with those demons that Hellsing, Godmother Wolfe reached to her earphone to bring bad news onto the Church.

"Bishop Makube, we have a problem."

* * *

 **[Hellsing Manor]**

Feeling our Master's shadow engulfed us as millions of eyes consuming our vision. His shadow began to reside and retreating back to his body to reveal that we're in Sir Integra's office with its pristine glory.

Sucking on the bag of the precious blood which I felt the swirling mystical plasma coursing through my veins, my damaged, wrinkled skin began to repair itself as it felt smooth like butter. My sliced limbs begin to reconnect with my veins and marrow as I can feel them again.

One last drop from the pouch, my body felt rejuvenated and alive than the agonizing pain from Morris's bitch blessings. Standing up, my mind was fresh and energetic than ever before. Better than drinking animal blood out of desperation which they taste absolute garbage to my tongue and nearly made me puke of how horribly disgusting it tasted.

Before I could enjoy this little moment and sucking this delicious in my hands, a dark menacing presence looming over my back. Knowing what he was going to do, Master was displeased of my performance.

"You need to take my lessons seriously boy. Your boisterous claims are amusing to my ears on what you preached. But near death from the hands of the Iscariots without giving a dent to them, it is just plain foolish." His eyes harden and his endless by endless soul-eating me away.

"Today you survived little fledgling. For now, make this a very important lesson for you. Rest and wait. Our training will be harsher than before to do your pathetic performance against the Catholic assassins." But I wasn't the only one who disappointed Master as his eyes darted back at mother which she yelped in surprise.

"Including you…police girl, you nearly died on me. So you're joining with him." Gazing at mom for a while, he smirked like he made a terrible plan for her.

"Also, no music this time while we're training." Like a parent scolding a child, mother froze in horror and recoiled. Mother desperately raised her hand in protest but was cut off.

"Oh come on Maste-"

"No compromises here Seras, death was nearly knocking on your door and I'm making sure both of you stay alive. So no buts or excuses right in my face." Cutting her off and became more serious this time, he slowly walked away from Integra's office and returning back to his chamber.

"Tomorrow, our training will begin. I need my rest."

I watched the former Voivode of Wallachia walked intangibly into the walls and silently left the office. I could feel the lividness radiating out of him but at the same time, joy. Before he left, I heard him mumbling to himself.

" _Glad to hear Quincey survived from our encounter in this timeline."_

"Seeing that drama is over, I'll return back tending the mansion. It's good to see you're back again Ms. Victoria and lil' Jack." Watched Hana left the office in silence and returning back to her duties. I soon noticed my mom's soft hand touching my left shoulder and looked back as she wore her blue uniform than her tattered clothes. Before mom could raise her lips, a stern voice berated us.

"Seras, Jack. Sir Alucard is right. You both were facing a powerful agent from the U.S government who is infiltrating into Iscariot's ranks. Seeing you both fall into her trap and weakened. I highly suspected both of you would react immediately from seeing obvious signs of a trap and leave the area before you became helpless prey. Perhaps Alucard is right; it was a complete mistake on relaxing your training regime which nearly cost both of your lives." Heard our boss admonished from personally seeing our terrible state of getting tortured to death, she breathed in and glare at us.

"Heed your Master's words. It will save you when facing a greater foe than the Iscariots. Be more cautious next time and don't let your cocky assumptions lulled you. You are both dismissed." Bowed our heads to Fairbrook and swallowing our pride, we silently exited her office.

As we wandered through Hellsing's manor, mom playfully nudged on my shoulder and happily smiled to brighten our day.

"Well, that near-death scenario is over. How about we browse through my music collection and relax a little before Master gives us Hell Week. So what do you say, dear?" Heard mom trying to lighten up, I smiled brightly and felt so relieved that she survived. Without her, I don't know what I would do with myself and my purpose for being here. Now I know my purpose and my loyalty to Hellsing as I'll not falter to my enemies.

But for now, I'm glad Seras was alive…


	6. Another Day, Another Incursion

"This sucks."

We're not getting enough coverage, our payment was laughable and there was nothing to do as other heroes took the entire spotlight, fighting villains, rescuing people, doing public service, all the requirements that a Pro should do.

Heck, our hero scheme was pretty lackluster as people weren't taken us seriously and more focused on that new hero Kamui Woods.

I mean the Healthies wasn't exactly an attractive team name or the flashiness of our Quirks.

"Oh don't be a sourpuss Red, we always could do better." Groaned at my sidekick's sly remark, my spud headed friend wasn't helping on the situation.

It just… we're getting a little desperate here and our Hero Agency wasn't performing too well either. Our financial advisors were fretful over a potential bankruptcy. We needed to get notice real fast and do something heroic to get the public's attention or else we'll go under real bad.

So we're going to do something very risky, a gamble for us. But it will be all worth it in end.

Patrolling near the alleyways, we heard dubious rumors that the Hero Killer was roaming around in the dark, cramp alleys to attack any unsuspected Heroes. The unknown serial killer was earning quite a name for him-or-herself.

High notoriety meant big bounty on him and capturing the murderer meant high recognition for his arrest. Just our luck, we heard something.

"AH!"

We heard a woman scream for help! Heard our cue on stopping a potential villain, we quickly ran and made a turn to the corner of the building on stopping this villainous act! As we rushed into the scene, we hastily did our hero pose!

"We are the Rangers of Freshness, the Healthies at your service…" Before we could finish our pose, a realization hit us like a truck.

There was nothing here!

Looked around, there was nothing here but dirt and muck. Near the corner of the trash can, a blonde cat licked its fur and nothing out of the ordinary. So what went down here that we-

"Auf Wiedersehen."

* * *

 **[England]**

 _I've never had to knock on wood! And I'm glad I haven't yet! Because I'm sure it isn't good! That's the impression that I get!"_

My pick precisely strummed on my old red SG Gibson and carefully lifted it up to get that desired sound while quickly muted one of the chords. Felt my fingers were position correctly, my ears started to pick up the upbeat tone I wanted, the joy of hearing such sound I desired.

My dead flesh danced with the soothing wave, mesmerized by the rhythm and the cheeriness of it in glee. I smiled that I finally perfected my skills and without fucking it up big time.

Sang to myself on memorizing the lyrics of an old ska-punk band I always listened to, I stopped when I heard someone softly knocking on my door and a gentle voice spoke out.

"Jack, Integra requested us to be at her office."

"Just a second mom!" Smiled brightly as if I was cuddling a soft kitten, I stopped the recording from my computer and got up from my comfy, leather chair. For my height though, I made myself 183 centimeters tall since I'm "technically" a teenager and nothing creepy about it at all… unless someone enjoyed being a fucked up ice cream man who abused children daily for their own amusement.

Stretching my back, I got myself ready for the day, wore my everyday clothing which consisted of a red plaid shirt; darken jeans, black gloves to see my own hands in the camera, and a pair of Converse. A tiny inspiration from an old kids cartoon that mom and I fondly watched.

For my room, there were many posters that contained old school bands, classic films, and comic book characters plastered all over the stone walls to give some personality here which would be a complete bore if everything was left barren. I know the perks of going Spartan, but that wouldn't jog well in my mind since I already have butt loads of posters and a massive waste of pounds.

Around me, a bunch of instruments scattered around here that mom and I bought. For the final touch, an old acoustic guitar for me and Seras to sing together if we had the time.

There was some miscellaneous stuff lying about and notable souvenirs from our tours around the world, a simple, black skateboard when we're in Venice beach at California. An AR-15 mounted on the wall that mom bought for me during our time in Texas. Remembered correctly, the company who made this rifle was from Springfield?

Adrian's sword from my tenth birthday which was a really good sword but idiotically unreliable blade since that thing had a mind of its own. I tried to convince Master on who this Adrian person was but being the cheeky enigmatic bastard he was, the old man adamantly refused to tell me.

Counted all my stuff in total, I have two hundred and two stuff laying-… damn this obsession.

Cleared up my thoughts, I looked back at the photos that hung on the walls. There were many pictures we took when we're dealing with…supernatural things.

I took a deep breath from those peculiar memories, I learned a lot of secrets around the world but not all of them. Sooner or later if these occurrences keep going, the public will eventually find out about the oddities of this world along figuring out why and where their Quirks manifested.

But that would make our jobs a lot harder for us when civilians panicked over the truth and the public demanded us to be "regulated" under the Quirk laws, thinking that the supernatural of old was the same thing as Quirks even though they weren't.

Especially the shittier side of my kind, they held zero regard for humanity and not even cared about the consequences of their actions. The demons of the night will kill, eat, and drink the blood of mankind without a single hesitation.

Finished mentally listing all my stuff and collections to satisfy my compulsion, I intangibly passed through the door as I'm feeling really lazy today.

Popped my head out, the halls were the same and still elegant as ever. Out in the halls, I saw Hana doing her usual chores and kindly waved her hand at me while she mopping the floor with cleaning chemicals that would burn someone's nostrils to hell.

For her appearance, she was young as ever and never aged at all when I first met her. It was kind of an odd sight since you know, humans tend to age.

Waved back at her with a cheeky smile, I floated above the ceiling and quickly emerged into Ms. Helsing's office. Looking up casually, I spotted mom in her blue uniform and stood next to Lady Integra with a jolly smile.

For Lady Integra though, that was a different story.

"Mr. Victoria, please be a kind gentleman and sit down." Nodded to my boss who calmly noticed me popping my head out from the floor, she grown much brittle in the past decade. With her health declining, there would be a terrible chance that she might kick the bucket very soon.

Emerged out from the floor and spotted my chair. I silently sat down and listened to Integra's rather quick briefings. Her gentle, frail face stared into my eyes sternly, a hint of something bitter in her words.

"Do you hear any news about your homeland lately?" A bit confused about why she suddenly asked such a question, but I answered the Cyclop nonetheless.

"Well Sir Integra, nothing much is happening if I remember correctly. Unholy activities are rather low lately from our constant interventions." She frowned from my answer and gave me an update on the situation.

"But we got a new problem. Japan had a recent resurgence of vampires, again." Oh, that sounded really ni-wait? What the fucking bollocks did I just heard?!

Scratching the back of my neck agitatedly and softly bit my lip to harden my nerves so I don't do anything stupid right in front of my boss along being very unprofessional of me.

I thought we culled their population months ago and gave them a clear, obvious, transparent warning before they do something spectacularly demonic that would probably piss me off.

"Vampires? I thought we gave them a warning not to do anything illegal or we'll wipe them off from the face of the earth." Let out a tired sigh and rubbed her temples out in stress on how dire this situation was. She peevishly closed her eye.

"I wish your words held true Mr. Victoria, but our Japanese agents weren't bluffing and your kind didn't get the hint. The unholy are becoming more audacious than before and they're restless for human blood. At first, we thought it was an average villain attack that related to the Hero Killer in your homeland but our agent discovered demonic activities were involved and other factors." Pushed a file for me to read, I calmly picked it up and thoroughly read through the reports much as possible.

Oh boy, it was really fucking bad.

Proceed to look through the photos, I held down my disgust on what I saw in complete horror. Many corpses mutilated and suckled dried. Punctured holes on their necks as their life force were drained away; eyes stared out in unknown terror.

Organs ripped out as they poured like freshly made mincemeat and their red, sickly flesh shown to my sunken eyes, my beastly instincts kicked in as the delicate taboo tickled my fangs like feathers.

There was one victim that just plain killed me to a whole other level, a child who was no older than seven, grimaced in indescribable terror where her "eyes" looked out blankly in fear… if her eyes were there than mere sockets. The rest of her body. Let just say it wasn't good and for the sake of my mind.

The attacks were discovered in different regions of Japan, not just Musutafu. Being the Mr. Obvious, this was definitely coordinated than my kind being thirsty. Worse, the majority of the attacks were specifically on the Catholic minorities when I read through the victims' religious backgrounds which most certainly would attract the Church's attention. Counted up the causalities, eighty-five were dead.

To make things harder for us, unfinished news bulletins were quickly being made before they were suppressed to prevent prying eyes of our kind. Here was one short example.

 _ **VAMPIRE KILLERS?**_

 _Gruesome sightings were discovered throughout regions of Japan. Police and Heroes discovered mutilated bodies with punctured holes on their necks. Opinions suggest it was school serial killer Toga Himiko or the recent Hero Killer Stain but were quickly dismissed to do the victim' religious backgrounds and satanic rhetoric written on the walls. There are also reports of strange sightings of creatures roaming in the night as witnesses call them aberrations for they cannot be photographed or recorded._

 _Now dear readers, could they be vamp-_

Snarled on what I have seen, the notoriety had been raised to unwanted levels which were attracting attention to the public. We can't have prying eyes, do we?

Whoever did this; they're definitely asking us to come over or baiting those psychotic priests to investigate the matter. From my many encounters with the Iscariots, they were always out for blood and held a zero-tolerance policy towards the supernatural in general.

"The sudden spike of vampirism in Japan a near-decade ago wasn't normal either. In poor hindsight, I had a gripping suspicion that someone had planned this from what I had seen in the past. On the why, that question still lingers." I could tell Integra wanted to smoke a cigar badly right now but she wouldn't risk lung cancer to do her frail age.

"As of now, Japanese officials who have ties with us are becoming extremely worried over the increasingly paranormal attacks that they couldn't simply label as villain incidents and they're having a hard time suppressing classified information from leaking into the public." Shit, that many vampires?

"Before you ask, yes, they were under our radar and officials realized that someone was purposely doing this. For that, they requested for Hellsing's aid and our… unsavory rival." I subconsciously bit my lip when she mentioned the Iscariot. Those guys never give us a damn break for once and their bloodthirsty Yankee was really testing my patience.

"Shit, they're already found out about the victims' backgrounds?" Frustration crept in Integra's eye but quickly maintained her cool.

"When I said there were many factors, yes, they were livid. A representative of the Iscariot wasn't all too happy and this discovery inevitably reached the Church's ear, dispatching out their members to investigate on this heretical matter. Even without permission and your homeland isn't Catholic, those papists will try to infiltrate into your home country. So to prevent any further headaches, the Diet allowed them in." Kept my lip tight as loathing would be very unprofessional of me, I continued to listen.

"Hence why they requested us, I have personal doubts they're here for a simple exorcism. Whatever the case, it's not healthy for us to work alongside them. So keep a clear nose and try to avoid them much as possible. We will be on guard if they decided to commit unnecessary genocide like what Mr. Maxwell did." Quietly nodded, I prayed they don't do anything drastic or I'll give them a proper fucking greeting on the pope's doorstep if they indeed "do" something unfathomably evil.

"In a week of preparation, you will be heading back to your home and meeting an agent who is part of the Japanese government. After settling down in your homeland, investigate the matter related to the attacks. You already knew this rule. So I'm not going to repeat it again." Nodded yet again to her, it was a common rule when dealing with the public.

For our rules on Pro Heroes and contracts for companies, Hellsing's policies were convoluted along tedious as hell to go through, so I'll give a simplified rundown when I studied through the procedures.

Higher government officials around the world would only allow their competent, underground heroes to get involved in our affairs. For companies, it would be a hush-hush business and signing a contract to supply our logistic needs, simple as that.

It was a common practice when dealing with English Pro-Heroes who heard or caught in a paranormal event, they were ordered to leave the restricted area or face legal repercussions that would bear down on their careers. It sounded terrible but was a necessity, after all, to protect them from turning into zombie chow or become something far worse.

Hypothetically, if any person or third parties who betrayed our trust and spreading our secret so willy-nilly… well, they're in huge ass trouble. Either A, we kill them off if we found something extremely illegal as this was the last resort option. B, using hypnosis to make them forget if their hands are clean, or C, shit tons of legal lawsuits which would instantly ruin the person's livelihood, etcetera and etcetera.

I prayed they don't choose "A" because Hellsing wouldn't tolerate such action. I don't want to go full slaughter mode on them. It felt so horribly filthy on taking away a human life even though they did something treacherous, a vital lesson from mom that I deeply nurture to separate us from other vampires and an anchor for my morality.

But there was always a fine line on that type of thinking under Master's tutelage when it came to nature and those who refused to heed their wickedness. For the sake of others, they would be put down and the cruel necessity to be the bigger monster. A life lesson when mom nearly died by those damn priests.

"You may proceed with your daily routines, you're dismissed." Respectfully bowed my head to her, I replied with my utmost courtesy of being a respectful English gent.

"Yes Sir Integra, I'll proceed with my duties." I got up and left her office quietly, not making a sound or a ruckus around me as I'm not in a fabulous mood.

Ambled through the long, old, and mighty halls of Hellsing, my mind was running through many logical guesses on the why or who was behind those attacks, the possibilities on the attackers' motivation.

Why target against the Catholics? Why my home country? Why slaughtered the civilians?

Before I start to thinking in some sort of deep, grandiose conspiracy theory nutcase ideas and my old habit of rambling out that I suppressed for a decade was coming back, someone tapped on my shoulder.

"Something you need to talk about sweetie?" Looked up at mom who stood proudly like an angel, she knew what I'm feeling and my thoughts on the matter since we're connected by our blood.

"Yes. I'm just guessing the motivation behind those murders. Hunting down Catholics, preying on humans and so many unanswered questions." Felt a struck of empathy coursing through my head like a tidal wave of pure sadness, she placed her white-gloved hand on my shoulder and tried to comfort me. Sympathetic by the situation that had occurred.

"Trust me. I want those bastards to be brought down for their crimes. But we don't know who they are yet or their purpose, but we will bring them to justice, our 'special type of justice' if you know what I'm saying?' Grinned at mom, she knew how to make me smile and lighten up this depressing atmosphere.

"Oh! Before you can go anywhere, we need to do our financial reports." When I heard financial reports, I groaned in annoyance that we're tediously going to write down more papers for our bureaucratic masters.

"Oh don't be like that Jackie dear, you know what happened when we don't do our duties properly?" My body tensed up on what she was referring to. It was either our payment, supplies getting cut in half… or Sir Integra hunting my ass down to Earth without any single drop mercy from her, and oh boy, I don't want to piss her off again. Her pitching cheeks of death hurt like hell and I'm traumatized of how sore my cheeks were!

Took a deep breath and swallowed my pride. It would be another day, another dollar.

* * *

"Jack, did you check the numbers correctly?"

"Yes, mom."

Wrote down Hellsing's financial expenses and detailed assessment from our missions to tell parliament that we weren't wasting their time or resources on combating the supernatural, it was the usual. The office we're in was outright monotonous for my taste, dull office chairs, the greyish-white wasn't helping the mood like staring at the wall which I'm doing right now, boring office table, etcetera, and crap.

Like all government regulations that adhere to British laws, we are doing our daily reports and repetitive stuff that would kill the human spirit of how boring this was.

Thankfully, we could still use our phones to play some music, and if we're not allowed to use them here… well; I would personally blow my brains out or stake my heart.

For the music itself, it was playing an album from Mr. Big called Actual Size, a really good band in the late 80s.

"Jack dear, I need last month's papers." Heard mother's call, I nodded and got up from my seat to scour the files from the cabinets since Hellsing didn't have the time or budget to fully modernized our work areas, worse, our organization was very, VERY traditional when handling with sensitive information which completely sucks.

"Yes mother, I'll get them and sorry for my abrasive mind if you're hearing it."

 **Apology accepted and you're not wrong my dear child, Integra's policy of being very traditional about this is really eating my mind here.** Sighed in relief that mom was seeing this bull we're in. To distract myself, my mind tediously counting through the files like my life was depending on it.

One bizarre trait of being a vampire- depending on if you see it as a blessing or a curse- was that I had a compulsive habit to count random stuff for no reason. The upside was that we're less bored in office jobs to do our innate obsession of being numberphiles and attention-to-detail freaks, it staved off the monotony of doing mundane work which was really handy like we're a vampire muppet teaching kids how to count or a severe OCD maniac that was ballooning on numbers like they were Nos.

I'm not joking. The annoying downside was that we're easily distracted on counting trivia garbage, especially in combat when someone left a pile of stuff on the floor.

Like say finding a ridiculous ton of useless pebbles and your brain impulsively forced you to count every single fucking rock for trivia reasons, a huge wave of euphoria flowing through my rotten veins in the human equivalent of jerking out from methamphetamine withdraw.

I mean, fuck, Alucard couldn't resist that temptation as well. Even he was the most bloodthirsty, oldest, and cruel being that ever walked the earth; he couldn't stop counting.

Retrieved the expense papers and handed to mother, a thought brought up to my mind out of boredom.

"So who is our Japanese agent of the day?"

"Remembering correctly from my list, we're going to meet a peculiar agent name Genya, a strange fella. Stationed in Japan that specialized in the supernatural and one of Hellsing's best operatives." Simply mentioned the guy's name, she snorted amusingly as if a peculiar memory came to her of something quite humorous.

"Weirdly though, he and Master don't see eye-to-eye like they knew each other in bad terms." I never met the guy personally, but I could tell he had bad blood with Master on how mom described him.

Shrugged my shoulders, I went back on crunching numbers to do Sir Integra's terrible habit on purchasing extremely expensive military hardware so excessively that sir Penwood was having a difficult time on accounting everything on his own, probably one reason our workstations weren't modernized with today's tech.

But speaking of Penwood…

"Mom, did you noticed something between boss and her successor? Whenever Mr. Penwood arrived, I saw Ms. Helsing looked quite… upset. Is there something to do with him not growing a pair?" Whenever Integra's successor showed up, she looked really upset at him for something. I don't know what, but I knew it wasn't good.

Gave out a clear tired sigh, she lazily looked away and answered my question nonchalantly.

"Well dear, it was no secret. Ms. Integra held a lot of doubts about Sir Penwood's leadership skills in running her organization from each passing year. So she's going to entrust me on leading this Agency if the last lineage of Helsing dies or finding another suitable candidate that wouldn't have frequent mental breakdowns."

"A bad omen for having a traitorous relative?" Heard her laughed in painful truth, she gazed up in a melancholy manner.

"Yeah, you could say that. I hope I'm ready for my new responsibility or finding a person she likes." Grinned that she might be my new boss to run Hellsing, I wonder how Seras would run this place.

Well, better than him running this place since he didn't have the guts to stand up for himself if everything went to shit or botched something up horribly.

"Oh, and Jack, don't forget that I'm going to be your substitute teacher for Alucard." My hair straightened and scalp tightened, I remembered the days when she was being a substitute for Master's absence. She would go fucking bonkers on me in her "tough love" definition, and dear Lord, mom was way more fucking ruthless than Master's tutelage.

Gritted my teeth, Master was probably pissed on Boss's virgin blood again or other fetishes those two were doing.

* * *

 **[Shooting range]**

"On your mark…" Grabbed Fury from my holster, I looked ahead as I spotted ten hostile dummies and ten civilian dummies that were behind my targets upon this breezy field of green while the cold wind pitching my sickly, mortis skin.

"Go!" Everything froze to an absolute standstill. The darkened sky stopped, the floral unmoved, and little critters in the woods paused. I pulled out Fury and fired repeatedly at my intended targets. The casings flying out from the port and controlled the recoil that vibrated through my arm. Soon, time began to proceed.

"One and a half-second, not bad Jack. You finally had beaten my score here." All my targets that were behind the cardboard civilians have clear holes in their foreheads with great precision. Gave my dummy targets a good amount of 9mm rounds. Checking all my "dead" targets, my gunslinging skills weren't so rubbish after all.

Three days had passed before I'm going back to my original homeland, spending this week on training and preparation for a possible bloodbath, and probably getting my ass kicked if I'm feeling like a jackass.

This assignment better be good than dealing with colorful, hipster vampires back at Birmingham a few years ago who kept eating and shooting up the locals on their damn motorbike… bloody fucking hooligan bastards. Hell, it could be a lot worse back at Seattle with Tinkerbelle or other sociopathic couples I have to put down forcefully. That memory was still fresh and jogging.

 _Near the road atop of a building on hunting petty terrorists, Master took care of the vampire mutt and I'm ending the vampire bitch. To my right, mom was spotting for me as this was a simple assignment._

 _There was this air of déjà vu, but I dismissed it as there was no time for idleness._

 _I saw the blue-haired fledging running on the road in such cowardly display and she was going to pay for the atrocities she had committed. Against God, against the innocent, and forsaken her humanity thinking this was some easy chick flick._

" _In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished in eternal damnation, amen." As mom gave the bitch her last rite, I aimed directly at her heart in solemn silence and a silver-tipped, militarized .308, or formally known as Ag-_ _NATO 7.62×51mm loaded up for her to suck on._

" _Fire."_

I mean what was with humans romanticizing vampire couples and horribly glamourized them to ridiculous heights? They were the worst type of scumbags as they don't feel guilty or remorse for what they did-

 **Deep breath and count to ten my child.** Right, right… sorry for you to hear that mom.

Calmed my nerves after going off on a random tantrum about vampire couples, being trained under Master Alucard, mom, and the staff for nearly a decade was utterly stressful. Still, I got a really good grasp on my abilities and going beyond their expectations of me along acknowledging my kinds' horrible wretchedness towards human life.

It was very important if I wanted to be three steps ahead against those Catholic assassin gits and a necessity on fighting unholy abominations that were bigger fishes than me.

Training and rehearsing like a precise rhythm, it reminded me back of our hired mercenaries as they usually do these routines. Unfortunately, their contract was up and we got a fresh batch of hardy veterans from Parliament. The PMCs we got a few years ago were merely a substitute for manpower.

In my personal opinion, things got boring without them.

"It's a damn shame their contract is already finished, I missed Marlowe and his merry band of mercenaries." Thinking about it, I enjoyed their company especially Sweetwater and Haggard… I wonder where they were now.

"Oh don't worry about B-Company dear, I'm sure they're doing fine and getting rich." When mother heard my thoughts, I hope so, for I occasionally prayed for them on their safety and health… which was pretty weird for my species' standards.

 **Alright then dear, enough about them. Do you want to rehearse Alucard's training again?** Gulped when mom mentioned that, I steeled myself and nodded to her as we're going to spar again to endure her unending onslaught for the third time.

To do Sir Alucard's absence, mom would be the substitute teacher for Master as he was busy doing some hogwash assignment for old lady Integra.

Smiled from my answer, her shadow crept under my feet and my entire body consumed by it. Opened my eyes, we're in the vast halls where Master always took me here to train. The earthly walls and floor covered in varieties of marbled constructs for us to destroy upon these dimly lit halls.

Far from the corner, I saw our cheeky maid Hana at standby who was ready to administrate out blood pouches if things get gory between us.

Turned back to Seras, she rummaged through her breast pocket to pull out a wireless earphone piece.

"Alright, let's lighten the mood here with music." Placed the pod on her right ear, hard rock boomed in my head and a familiar singer echoed in my head.

" **Run and kill! Destroy the will! A hero that doesn't exist!"**

Smirked when she played her favorite track, mom wouldn't be so soft on me and things would get pretty bloody here.

We now wore our standard red uniforms and readied our positions. In a blink of an eye, she went first for the kill and a powerful gust of wind blowing through the halls. Sailed through the air like a blazing bullet and lunged her right boot on intending to rip my head off.

In a nick of time, I managed to block my mother's ungodly somersault kick with my forearm, the flesh hardened like diamonds as I went beyond my limits and cushioning the force that would rip my insides.

Unluckily, I took a glimpse of mom's undies when she was in the air upside down which I instantly regretted while the ground quake below me with tiny debris flying everywhere.

She wore a lacy, red thong. Probably that scoundrel Pip suggested it to her again on wearing those embarrassing undergarments from a certain retail store that held her name. My mother's fucking "secret" and it was pissing me off internally!

Channeled my new found rage, my beastly desires ran wild through my veins, boiled blood ignited like fire through gasoline.

I gruesomely cleaved mom's right calf in mid-air when my left hand sailed through the air and fiercely swung her up in the air from her other leg. Trail of blood rain above and a red haze blinded my eyes.

Immediately got in all fours and unleashed my animalistic side. I snarled savagely and drooled like a demented little fucker. Letting my trivia anger kindled my hatred.

Held my mind and transforming into my canine-self. My shadow swallowed me; bones cracked and flesh-tearing itself apart. The warmth, shadowy fur bristled through my skin and smelled everyone's blood in the manor.

" **ARRGGHHHHHHH!"** Psyching myself up, I growled in bloody murder at the blonde vampire who gently landed on her feet as nothing happened to her, IT REALLY PISSING ME OFF!

I charged as my ghastly paws pounded against the stone floor like drums and sped up like lightening. About to maul her pathetic little body, she just stood there and grinned at me in untold sadism.

Planned to feint and strike her from behind, I charged in front of her then leaped sideways for me-

A thunderous crack crashing down on the right side of my skull, her monstrous leg completely shattered my cervical vertebrae in one blow. I even could hear eggshells cracking including gush of blood tore through my cold, dead flesh.

Without any hint of remorse, my chest convulsed in untold agony like an electric shock rippling through my muscles when her other leg plunged through my ribs, tearing my bones in a wicked snap while my back splatted on the wall like a puny fly, coated the stone material behind me in plentiful deep red paint.

 **TO SLOW! GET UP!**

Snarled in rage, my bones crackled in a single second and flesh sewed, snitched itself to stop the blood leaking from my chest. My hair stood straight up and hate running through my veins.

" **HEY! I'M BREATHING!"**

My shadow leaked and engulfed my very form, the visceral dripped on the floor, the moaning of pain vibrated through my formless-self in unseen darkness. The many eyes emerged from the eternal prison I made for the damned souls to live through, villains, and unholy alike. Crimson water spilled and their cries echoed.

Mist... dreaded white fogs that swallowed whole of these halls. She made the mist thicker, denser which an average mortal couldn't see through the blinding white smoke. For a nightwalker, it made our jobs easier to hunt our prey when they couldn't see us and no witnesses from watching our cruel acts.

 **UNLEASH THEM!** I obeyed my mother's wishes. Monsters inside me screamed from their torment that was hidden under my shadow, eaten from my daggered teeth for I released my thralls to control and torture for my own game.

Three years I fully accepted and embraced my inner nosferatu, cannibalized my kind and eating unholy creatures one by one with no remorse, tasting their wretched flesh in my mouth down to their very souls where they squirm in agony, their crimson juice flow through my tongue.

Their Quirks, their powers, they were mine now for me to manipulate. But a tinge of pain struck my chest as my unholy nature began to quell, the wicked souls attempted to claw away from my prison. They wouldn't get the luxury of freedom for what they've done.

Out of the blue, mom popped out from the mist and I instinctively activated one Quirk in my huge arsenal of souls in kneejerk reaction when I felt projectiles of silver around me.

Her leg stopped that was nearly an inch to my coronal and daggers bounced off from the force. I let go of my thralls and rekindled my darkness, the sinister pulse coursing through my rotten veins. A disturbance in the air that was about to bear down on the blonde vampire.

Without touching or looking at her, a sudden intense force of kinetic energy erupted that was equal to a mantis shrimp and mom went flying through the air. It was now or never!

A burst of speed, my jaws latched tightly onto her neck. Her rotten, cold blood tickled my mouth and my right fist pierced through her abdomen where blood gushed all over me. Her guts spilled and her throat graveled in ire.

" **HEY! I'M BLEEDING!"**

A continuous stream of red showered all over my face and her chest cavity squirmed in my fingers. Her organs danced while my arm swam through her plasma, but overconfidence would be my biggest mistake.

Siren of pain screamed through my skull when something poked through my left socket. Looking up with my one remaining socket, she pushed her fingers into my eye as she gripped into my head tightly.

Her feistiness was duly noted when she dragged my fucking skull against the damn floor as my meat and bones savagely grind up against the stone pavement, my right ear buzz like a bee then went into abyssal silence. To prevent myself from being fully fucked, I bit tightly on mom's neck that was the PSI equivalent of a Hippo and crushing her sternum aggressively like a coconut claw on steroids.

The shriek of pain howled through our throats and a torturous game of endurance to see which one would let go first. The endless aching agony of getting pulverized and regenerating from the ground was painful; however, I'm not that docile to be tame so easily.

A full minute of gory screaming later, mom's grip loosened and I used my "secret" Quirk of mine when she let go of me briefly to prevent her from ripping my brain apart.

Instantaneously, her fingers gibbed in fragmented meat if they were party poppers. I was about to make my move, but not quick enough to execute.

My left arm was torn asunder and I saw her shadowy tendril sliced my right leg. I yelled in uncontrollable bloodlust and charged at mother with an insatiable frenzy. I couldn't control the urge and I need her to stop breathing, now.

I don't know how long it was from ripping our limbs apart. Forearms broke open, guts eviscerated, and the unending bone-shattering cracks. I popped her lungs while she gashed my kidneys off. The walls and floor were steadily being painted and all I could see was infinite red.

A flick of a finger from forcing a soul I consumed for my last stand, a chaotic burst of flames flooded the room and my strength feverishly zapped away when my adrenaline wore off. The air permeated of carbon dioxide and blackened smog for I couldn't see what happened to her as the flicker of golden, warm embers gyrate behind the walls of flames.

But I knew Seras all too well and she wouldn't be taken down so easily. A figure flung out from the fires, her uniform scorched and black with minimal injuries sustained. Only I saw second-degree burns and hair singed.

Couldn't take it anymore, I collapsed as every essence in me drained away and I breathe heavily of the physical trauma my dead body underwent. Slowly, insidiously, mom approached me with unspeakable killer intent radiating out from her soul, a force of nature layered with dark animosity.

Her river of crimson leaked from her shark-like teeth and the embodiment of rage festered in her eyes when she strolled towards me.

Said my prayers and closed my eyes to accept my fate, her hand slowly reached to my face in sadistic pleasure. Her fingers lazily floating above my eyes and death was next to my door.

A tap on my nose.

"You lose!" Laughed from mom's playfulness, it looked like you won this round.

For an average civilian, this would be automatically viewed as barbaric or bizarre of how brutal this was for why we do such extremes. But to us, it was normal but it wasn't exactly a walk in the park for me. This training of mine was to simulate a real fight and how painful it would be if I don't go beyond my limits.

"Damn right you won. Now can you help me out here please?" Smirked, she gently grabbed my right arm and delicately lifted me up. Even everything was bleeding everywhere; I did my best to force my body to heal up and not to pass out from the lack of fresh blood in me. For the passing out part, my eyes kept shaking everywhere and the numb sensation ringing through my brain that was telling me to sleep. I couldn't control the shakes, but it'll have to do.

Detected Hana's presence, she swiftly approached when the blinding fire in the halls died down and unscathed by our bloodbath. I don't how the hell she managed to stay out of our fights unharmed and not having a speck of blood on her clothes. But I could tell there was something off about our maid.

Sadly though, I still have no proof if Aoi had something supernatural in her.

Handed out four pouches of blood, we gratefully accepted and suckled them up. Fangs pierced the bag and the essences of life coursing through my body.

"You did real good son, real good. But you need to control your thralls if you want to fight me effectively." Frowned at that critique, it was very difficult for me to tame the wicked souls as they weren't very cooperative and a pain to force them on doing my bidding.

I guess I'll up the torture much higher since I'm not a thousand-year-old vampire and still practicing on making my thralls submit to me obediently.

"I'll try to tame them next time Seras. I'll just make sure to break their will further." Reminded myself to crank up the torture meter on the poor saps I ate, I asked Hana how long we were at it as she started cleaning.

"Hey Hana, how long was our training?"

"Approximately around one hour and a half." Jeez, that long?

Answered my question rather quickly, our maid out of nowhere held a mop and a bucket of soapy water to clean up the blood-soaked halls, scorched black earth we made here. A minor consequence of having two powerful vampires sparring and being all bloodthirsty.

"So… you really got pissed off when you saw my underwear?" Heard my mom smugly whispered to my ear that I reconstructed a minute ago, I groaned in irritation for she had a bad habit of questioning my manhood in such a juvenile manner and encouraging me to get in a relationship even though it was technically breaking Hellsing's rule.

 **Hey, don't blame me that you sounded arouse. I'm just saying.** Easy for you to say, I'm just psyching myself and being angry over trivia reasons. I'll repeat it again for the billionth time, I'm not desperate and your advice you constantly giving me sounded terrible.

 **Sure you do…** Resisted to roll my eyes on her sarcastic reply as she won't give up on finding me a girlfriend and catering a relationship that I held no interest-

 **Look, Jack, I know you're growing up fast and I just want to make sure you know what you're doing. So let's talk about birds and bees: undead edition. You know. A very important topic in your vampire teenage years like those crappy teen urban fantasy books, a personal mother and son discussion on how dhampir babies came-**

My pouch exploded all over my arm when I forgot to contain my strength. Really, you seriously going to talk about this shit?!

 **Dear, you simply got angry from seeing my underwear and lost focus during our training, a combat hindrance if you will. You're going through a phase that needed to be resolved-** It was not a phase! I'm an immortal four-year-old boy and what you were suggesting was straight up fucking creep-

 **No, you aren't. You're denying that you're hitting puberty and your genitals are naturally growing up. Could you see your true form miraculously gaining a growth spurt- wait, we can't see ourselves. My point is that you're becoming a man, dear. So I'll give you advice on how to woo the ladies with some human seduction tricks that Pip and I made.** Pinched the bridge of my nose, this was going to be really bloody fucking awkward for me.

 **I know this is weird of talking about adult stuff. But you'll thank me later to ensure your future partner would be happy with you. So let's start with the basics. Hypothetically, you meet the girl you rescued some years ago and you're feeling a lot frisky than before. There are some etiquettes of wooing her like not flickering your tongue out like a retarded lizard in Florida and showing off your cannon way too early would turn her off if you didn't make her horny enough to consent-**

Few more days to go from mother's "tough love" training till we get shipped out to Japan, hope she finally stopped with all the human sex-ed stuff nonsense which I don't want to hear and some memories… I don't want to bring up.

* * *

 **[Cargo]**

Lifted metal crates which probably weigh thousands of kilos. The containers themselves held our important weapons and gear on combating the unholy throughout the world, being loaded up and ready to go. I need to be careful though; my body felt like it was ready to collapse and the sudden urge to moan like a bitch.

Even after a whole week had passed, my chest and limbs felt unbearably sore from mother's unforgivable vampire training that went into overdrive. The gory ripping, unholy magic, and angry screaming with our flesh turned asunder from our brutality, the usual.

Gently placing down our supplies and sorted them correctly on their designated area on this dark, dim cargo hold. I heard a soft thud behind me as Seras dropped her last batch of crates.

"That's about it and looks like everything is ready here sonny, so let's get some shuteye." Cheekily beamed at mom, I finally get some rest from being sore all week and not sleeping in my coffin for some time.

"Aye, aye." Headed to my coffin that got some adjustments. Instead of the black wood, this one was made out of thick carbon steel. Some esoteric enchantments that I don't know off when Sir Integra personally etched my coffin of a heptagram and an old ouroboros encircling the star. She didn't tell me what it does but she vaguely answered: "for my protection." Whatever she did, the markings were probably important.

Open the bad boy up, I slipped in and snuggled on my white, fluffy pillow I got from Finland and stretching my back as this was going to be a long sleep.

"So mom, do you have any guesses of whom responsible for those murders?" Laid down and sharing her opinion of who was responsible for those deaths. I stared up to see mom hovered over me and gave a methodical look.

"To be fair, I have some suspicions that the Meta Liberation Army, the Yakuza, or the rumored League know of the incidents but not confirmed yet. I need to catch up to speed with Genya and my Irish friend if they have anything."

"As you said, they would be brought to justice... right?" A brief flash of red from her irises and her optimistic grin to show her teeth, that looked like a yes.

"Definitely, we will get those bad guys and make them know their place." Softly patted my shoulder to ease my worries, I might as well say good night to her.

"Night mom." Smiled at me with sincere motherly love, she quietly kissed my right cheek.

"Night sweetie." Closed the casket for me to slumber, an abyss of darkness swallowed me whole and that refreshing feeling of my soul lay to rest.

Rested down in my coffin, I wonder what surprises awaited in my home country.

* * *

 **AN: Happy infectious Easter. Hope the pain in my chest isn't what I think it is and I've been busy.**


End file.
